Our Horrible Holiday in Deserted Disney World
by cheri1
Summary: Ten/Rain Alan/Rose. Part of the Something Old, Something New series. The Doctor takes everyone on their annual holiday to Disney World only to find Disney World is abandoned and in ruins. They decide to investigate and find something sinister in the park. FINISHED.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: This was inspired by someone's you tube videos of what Disney World might look like if it were abandoned. This is a part of my Something Old, Something New series and my friend Carol is helping me write it. The series has quite a few stories so if you need the order in which they should be read please refer to the Something Old, Something New list on my profile page.

Chapter One

"Yay, Disney World!" Hope said as she ran out of her bedroom.

It was their annual family holiday and eight year old Hope was excited. She loved going to Disney World, especially with her uncles Alan and Adam who were always guaranteed to make her laugh and smile. And just to make things interesting, they decided to try an alternate universe and see if Disneyworld was different from the one in their universe.

Hope's mother was in the kitchen preparing breakfast while her father was out in the garage making sure the TARDIS was in tip top shape. She wandered into the kitchen and Rain smiled at her daughter.

"You're wearing your Stitch t-shirt?" she said, pointing to the light blue t-shirt Hope was wearing.

Hope proudly showed it to her. Stitch was on it dressed as a hula dancer while he played the ukulele.

"I thought I'd show Uncle Alan what he looks like," she said.

"Uncle Alan will tickle you for that, you know," Rain said, flipping the eggs. "If he sees that, you better run."

"I'm not afraid of the geek," Hope said. "I'm gonna go annoy Daddy now."

"If you come back with a black eye and a red butt, don't come crying to me," Rain said.

Hope laughed and gave her a quick hug before she went out of the room. She petted Anne and Elizabeth when they ran up to her wagging their tails. She headed on to the garage with the dogs following behind her. When she stepped into the garage, she walked over to the TARDIS sitting in the corner near the people carrier and peeked in the open door. The Doctor was inside, fiddling with his console.

"BAH!" Hope yelled before she ran several feet from the TARDIS.

"TARDIS?" she heard her father saying, "is there any way you can extend your force field prison outside yourself so you can capture the brat that's standing outside and giggling at her cheekiness?"

Hope giggled and walked over to the door. She peeked inside and the Doctor raised his eyebrow when he saw her.

"You think you're so smart, dontcha?" the Doctor said airly as she and the dogs came inside.

"I am so smart cause I'm your kid," Hope said, walking over to him.

"Well, can't argue with that," he said with a shrug.

"I'm wearing my Stitch t-shirt so I can annoy Uncle Alan," Hope said, pointing to it.

"I wouldn't if I were you; he nearly threw that hula dancing Stitch plushie in the oven last year when you rammed it in his face. You know how he gets whenever he sees Stitch."

"He'll just have to deal with it."

"Yeah, he'll deal with it by ripping that shirt off and throwing it in the fire," the Doctor said, petting the dog's heads when they put their front paws up on the rim of the console.

"Mummy's fixing breakfast now," Hope said.

"I know, I'm nearly finished so I'll be in there to have my breakie in a moment, okay?"

"Okay, Daddy."

They heard a faint knock.

"And that'll probably be Stitch Hater and the misses, be a good daughter and greet them for me, okay?"

"Yup!"

Hope ran out with the dogs running after her. She reached the front door before her mother and flung it open.

"I have Stitch on my chest!" she yelled at Alan before she ran away.

"Kill!" Alan yelled as he ran in the room.

Rose laughed when Alan chased his niece up the stairs.

"Give me that vulgar Stitch thing, it must be destroyed!" he yelled as he hit the second floor.

Rain came out of the kitchen, shaking her head as she listened to Alan yelling and Hope laughing.

"It's a wonder our neighbors don't report us to the police whenever loudmouth comes around," she said, hugging Rose when she came into the living room.

"I think the neighbors are used to him by now," Rose said. "Not to mention most of your neighbors are our family members and I doubt they'll ring the police to report Alan. They know how he is. Where's the Doctor?"

"In the TARDIS, making last minute prep for the crossing over the void," Rain said. "He said he'd be in here in a minute."

"Wrong, I'm here now, be afraid, be very afraid," the Doctor said, strolling into the room. "Gonna have a few rashers of bacon and some egg now so be there when I get back so I can wreck havoc upon you."

"Yeah, we'll do that," Rose said. "Go eat your food before your brother gets it all."

"Did I hear someone mention food?" Alan said, coming down the stairs.

"Yes, in the kitchen. Is my daughter still alive or did you throw her in the fire with her t-shirt," Rain said.

"She lives. I'm too hungry to annihilate her," Alan said.

He walked over to Rain, gave her a peck on the cheek and wandered into the kitchen. Anne and Elizabeth came up to Rose and she bent down to pet them while Rain walked into the kitchen to make sure that Hope got some breakfast.

After eating, they dropped the dogs off at Wilf's house and went to pick up Adam, Marion, Duer, Frankie and Faith. They found all of them at Duer's house and headed on to Disney World. Hope and Faith hung out by the console, laughing and giggling, while the adults sat and stood around the jump seat doing the same. After five minutes the TARDIS landed and powered down after crossing the void into another universe and Rain grabbed a small tote bag that held a few essential items they would need for the day.

"Right, you two stay with us while we check out this alternate Disney. If you want to go ride a ride on your own, ask one of us to go with you. I don't want a repeat of last year when you both wandered off and we had to go search for you for a half hour."

Hope and Faith nodded and they took their mother's hands as everyone walked to the front door. The Doctor opened it, figuring they ended up in the parking lot of the alternate Disney. Instead, to his shock, he noticed that the asphalt in the parking lot was all cracked and the parking lot was torn up and filled with thick, tall weeds. The Doctor was so shocked; he stood there for a moment staring at the devastated parking lot.

"Um, you're not a turnstile, mate, wanna move?" Alan said as he and the others stood behind him.

The Doctor stepped out onto the broken asphalt and everyone else followed him.

"What the…" Rain said, looking around. "Is this Disney World?"

"If it is, they've really slacked off on the upkeep," Marion said.

The Doctor kept walking forward, looking around at the deserted parking lot. Not a car was in sight and everything around the parking lot was overgrown with weeds and trees. He felt someone take his hand and he looked down at Hope.

"Is this Disney World, Daddy?" she asked.

"Um…I'll let you know in a second," the Doctor said.

"Doctor!"

The Doctor turned when he heard Rose or Marion calling to him. He saw Rose pointing back behind her and he did a double take when he saw Cinderella's Castle. The castle was in ruins. Some of the turrets had fallen off, a few of the fiberglass bricks were missing and ivy snaked around some of the towers.

"It is Disney World, but…what happened?" Hope said to the Doctor.

"I don't know, my precious, but I have a feeling something went horribly wrong here."

By now the rest of the family was spreading out and looking around. The Doctor joined them, keeping Hope near him while they explored. The motorway beside the park was deserted, no cars were going past and they heard no cars in the distance. He paused when he noticed one of the lot markers several feet from them. He headed towards it and stopped when he got a few feet from it. The pole had ivy snaking up it and the sign indicated that it was the Dumbo section of the lot. The Dumbo painting was faded and washed out from the sun.

"What the hell happened? Are we in the middle of I Am Legend or something?" Alan said, walking up to the Doctor. "When did the apocalypse occur?"

"Dunno, Brother, but something happened to make this an abandoned park."

"I'll say, it doesn't look like there's anyone around," Adam said, coming up beside Alan. "It doesn't look like anyone's used the motorway in donkey's years."

"Should we investigate then?" Alan said.

"I'd like to, I wanna find out what happened. But…do you want to do it, Hope? I'll let you stay in the TARDIS, if you're too scared."

"Nah, I wanna help you, Daddy. I wanna see what's wrong," Hope said. "I won't be scared."

"Okay, we stick together then. Just in case," the Doctor said. "Come on, let's assemble everyone and head for the entrance."


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

"Daddy, what happened to Disney World?" eight year old Faith asked as Duer looked around and scratched the back of his neck. He was looking forward to going on their annual trip to Disney World and Faith wanted to ride on Space Mountain. She wasn't tall enough the year before and she was wearing her Space Mountain t-shirt.

"I don't know, Butterfly. But, to be on the safe side, you stay close to me and Mommy, yeah?" he asked and she nodded her head. Duer took her hand when he squinted his eyes and saw something sticking out of the flower bed near the entrance. Carefully walking along the parking lot, he looked at the dead, dried up flowers and could just make out the Mickey Mouse face among the dead flowers. He climbed up onto the wall while Frankie and Faith watched him walking among the dead flowers as his eyes widened and he gently pulled something out of the dead flowers.

"Find something?" Frankie asked and Duer nodded his head. Walked through the dead flowers, he hopped off the wall when he walked to them and held what looked like Mickey Mouse's head. The black paint was faded and the tan and white paint where the eyes and face had been was gone. The nose was cracked off and the left ear was gone. "Is that….?"

"What is it, Daddy?" Faith asked as he looked at her and sighed.

"It's just some junk," he said then knelt down and placed the head behind him. He knew that she would be crushed to find that Mickey Mouse wasn't real, but she was old enough to figure things out and had told him that the Little Mermaid was just an actress pretending to be her because a real mermaid couldn't survive on land.

"Oh," Faith said then shrugged her shoulders and Frankie led her toward the Doctor and Hope. Standing up, Duer picked the head up when Adam walked closer and leaned his chin on Duer's shoulder.

"Whatcha doing?" Adam asked with a grin then looked at the head and his eyes widened. "No, say it ain't so!"

"Keep your voice down," Duer whispered as Adam looked at Faith and Hope chatting near the Doctor and Rain and Adam took the head from Duer's hands.

"Alas, Poor Mickey, I knew him well," Adam said while holding the head in his hands.

"You've been hanging out with David again?" Duer asked in reference to Adam's friend not his son of the same name and Adam grinned, nodded his head up and down.

"So, what do you think's going on?" Adam asked as he bounced the head from one hand to the other and Duer sighed, placing his hands in his pockets.

"I don't know. Getting any vibes off that?" Duer asked as Adam blinked his eyes then realized that he was talking about his psychic dreams and gave him a slightly stunned look.

"It doesn't work that way, Chief," Adam said and Duer nodded his head. "Now, if you don't mind, I am going to go see if Alan wanted to play Kick the Mickey!"

"Hold on," Duer said when he saw Rose and Alan heading toward the Doctor, Rain, Frankie, Hope and Faith and the Doctor wiggled his fingers for them to come closer. Adam placed the head on the ground as they walked closer and the Doctor looked at them, placing his hands behind his back.

"Right, I know I set the TARDIS to take us to Disney World 2011, but it seems we overshot the timeline and are in the future," the Doctor said and Alan held his hand up, waving it frantically back and forth. "Yes, Mister Timelord, do you need to use the loo?"

"No, I was wondering if you were letting Rainy Painy drive. You know she's always getting lost!" Alan while Adam coughed a laugh after getting a look of death from Marion and Rain flipped Alan off.

"As I was saying, we seem to be in some sort of abandoned version of Disney World, but why it's abandoned?" the Doctor asked and Adam waved his hand wildly back and forth. "No, Rain didn't get us lost!"

"No, I really need to use the loo!" Adam said then made a dash for the TARDIS, opened the door and ran inside, closing the door behind him.

"At least he asked," Frankie said as Faith giggled and they waited for Adam to come back out. A few minutes passed without a sign of Adam coming back out and Marion sighed, setting up a privacy block.

"_Darling, did you get lost?" _she thought to him.

"_No, I'm just reading this neat article about bass fishing. I'll be out in a moment," _Adam thought when Alan appeared in his head and he tapped his foot while pointing at his watch and Adam smiled, rolling his eyes. Finishing his business then washing up, Adam walked out of the room. He stopped in the control room when he saw something sitting on the jump seat and his eyes widened. On the jump seat were a leather jacket, a copy of his Indiana Jones fedora, a bullwhip and a water gun and he looked up at the time rotor.

"Seriously?" he whispered and the TARDIS blew warm air through his hair. He was already wearing a white shirt, jeans and black leather boots and he smiled, picking up the leather jacket.

"Where is he?" Duer asked when the theme music to Raiders of the Lost Ark blared from the TARDIS and they looked at each other.

"No, he didn't!" Rose said as the doors opened and a small fog floated out of the TARDIS.

"He can't! David had his fedora and…" Marion said when Adam walked out of the TARDIS and lifted the fedora up with his finger.

"Oh no," Rain said as she placed her forehead on the Doctor's shoulder and Alan walked to Adam, walking around him.

"What are you expecting to find, the lost treasure of King Mickey-Mookey?" Alan asked as Adam softly laughed and rolled his eyes.

"If everyone's finished fooling around, let's get going," the Doctor said as he took Hope's hand and walked toward the entrance. Duer followed him while holding onto Faith's hand and Marion walked next to Adam, giving him a look that would make Jackie proud.

"Hey, don't blame me! She made them!" Adam said while pointing back at the TARDIS and she just shook her head and he kissed her cheek. "Besides, we might need these."

"We're going to need a bullwhip and a gun? Where did you get a gun, by the way?" she asked as he took the water gun out of his jeans and pulled the trigger, shooting some water into the air. "Ah, well, give that to me before you shoot your toes off."

"It's a water gun!" Adam said with wide eyes and she laughed.

"Just flashing back to our Torchwood, Dear," she said and he frowned. "You nearly shot off Joe's toes, remember?"

"I only nicked his big toe," Adam mumbled as she wiggled her fingers and he handed her the water gun. Marion placed the water gun in her purse as he sighed and she kissed his cheek. "Can I still wear my fedora?"

"Yes," she said with a nod of her head as he slid his arm around her and they went to catch up with the others. The others were standing near the statue of Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse but the heads were missing and most of Mickey Mouse's body had vines tangled around it.

"Blimey," Alan said while Adam stood next to him when he thought he heard growling and looked around. "You ok, Indy?"

"Something is watching us," Adam said softly as they went to catch up with the others and they were stunned at the sight of Main Street. Most of the shops were either rubble or had broken windows and Hope peeked inside the hat shop and saw a dirty Stitch hat sitting on the floor.

"Daddy, look!" she said as the Doctor walked to her and she pointed at the hat. He carefully walked into the shop then quickly picked the hat off the floor and stood up. Suddenly something growled in the shadows as he removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and Hope took a step into the shop. "What's in there, Daddy?"

"I don't know. Just go," he said and she nodded, walking away. The Doctor turned the sonic screwdriver on as he scanned the shop, but didn't find anything. Sighing, he placed the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket as he walked out of the shop, but didn't see the three shadowed figures peeking out from the storage room.

"Why do you want that smelly thing?" Alan asked as he looked at the Stitch hat in Hope's hand and she smiled at him.

"I think it's cool! Daddy said that the TARDIS can clean it up so I can wear it!" she said as he stopped and placed his hands on his hips.

"I will not be seen with you wearing that!"

"Then I guess I will never see you again!" she said with a blank look on her face and Alan's mouth dropped open.

"Do not fear, Old Buddy Bud. I will nab it when she goes to the loo and we'll drown it in the Jungle Cruise Ride!" Adam said after walking up to him and Alan smiled, placing his arm around Adam's shoulders.

"I will hold you to that, Old Beanie Weenie!" Alan said as they walked to catch up to the others, but something growled from the side street that sold flowers and the shadows darted after them.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

As they continued their investigation, the Doctor, Rain and Hope moved into Fantasyland.

"Look," Hope said, pointing to the Dumbo ride.

The ride was broken down; the individual Dumbo cars were faded with time, the paint chipped off and the metal rusted. They walked over to it and Hope went up to a car. The place where the rider sat was filled with stagnant water and Hope could see tiny things swimming through the murky water. She called the Doctor over and asked what the things were.

"Mosquito larva," the Doctor said. "I'm surprised the place isn't choked with mosquitoes but that's how they breed."

"So when they get out of the water, they'll be mosquitoes?"

"Yes," the Doctor said.

He noticed that rather than being freaked out, Hope was completely fascinated with the abandoned park. He had to admit it did hold some fascination to see the normally busy park a rundown ghost town. He noticed that everyone except Rain was exploring the other rides in Fantasyland. Rain was examining another Dumbo car and he walked over to her.

"Never thought I'd ever see the day Disney World was abandoned," Rain said to him. "I wonder is it the same for all the Disney parks or just this one?"

"No idea but Hope seems to be fascinated by everything," the Doctor said, pointing to Hope who was now running her hand over the faded paint on Dumbo's trunk.

"She's a Time Lady, love. She's helping you investigate this, of course she's fascinated," Rain said. "And you're not?"

"Yes, I am but at the same time I want to fan out from here eventually. I want to know how far this catastrophe reaches. You saw the motorway, it was abandoned as well. Even if this park is no longer operational, the motorway goes to other places yet there's no cars on it. Something is very, very wrong here."

"You don't think we crossed over into a parallel universe?" Rain said.

"Possibly but usually when we cross the void, the TARDIS shakes. There was no shaking with this," the Doctor said.

"Hey, Daddy, what you said about mosquitoes being born in water. Does that mean It's A Small World has a ton of mosquito babies now?"

"Oh God, I can just imagine the water rides," Rain said, making a face. "Not only mosquitoes but bacteria and fungus and ugh…it's probably putrid in there by now. I hope we don't get sick being here."

"Hey, look," Hope said, pointing to Alan who was climbing up into the Peter Pan ride to have a look. "Let's go explore in there, Daddy. Maybe we'll find some cool things."

"See, not freaked out at all," the Doctor said to Rain as they followed her to the Peter Pan ride, "I think she likes this more than the actual rides."

Alan pulled a small torch out of his pocket, pushed open the door and turned on the torch as he went inside. The Doctor pulled out his own torch and held Hope's hand as the three of them followed Alan inside. When they pushed open the door, Alan spun around and relaxed when he saw them.

"Couldn't resist, I had to see inside one of the interior rides," he said as they came over to him.

The tracks the cars ran on were completely rusted and debris was everywhere. The animatronic figures were also rusted and some were missing parts. They came upon one of the cars a little ways in. The car was rusted with faded and chipped paint and what looked like bird poop inside it. Hope peered in, fascinated, when the Doctor shone his light inside. Alan heard squeaking above his head and shined his torch up.

"Bats," he said, pointing to a few of them resting on the ceiling. "Everyone watch yourself. We have furry, flying mammals about."

The Doctor took hold of Hope's hand and shone his light down so they could see where to step so they wouldn't trip over the ride's rail or the debris scattered around. They noticed there were also pieces of the ceiling that had fallen down on the track and the Doctor kicked it out of their way. While he kept his torchlight on the ground, Alan swung his around. They put the women in between them so they could keep watch over them. Rain took Hope's hand and they slowly made their way through the building. Alan swung his flashlight around and saw a rusted Captain Hook, his rusted hook pointing in his direction.

"Not so tough when you're made of rust, eh, Hooky-boy?" Alan said, stepping over the partition that separated the track from the characters. "Yeah, you're all rust and bolts now, Hook. You couldn't hook anyone if you tried!"

"Hey, Bozo the Clown, we need your flashlight over here!"

Alan swung his light back to Rain who was pointing ahead of her.

"In a moment, I'm taunting Rusty here," Alan said.

The Doctor came over and put his arm around him.

"Hi," the Doctor said.

"Why, hello there, fancy meeting you here? I was going through Rusted Disney, thinking to myself, "Gee, wish Brother was here to see it and hey presto, you appear! How cool is that? My mind is pretty powerful."

"Come away from Hook, we're exploring," the Doctor said.

"Ooo, exploring, sounds faboo," Alan said as they stepped over the partition.

"Okay, we have our headlight back," the Doctor said to them.

"I love being the headlight, I light the way for all," Alan said.

He looked down when Hope moved his torchlight onto her shirt. She pointed at Stitch and giggled when Alan lightly bopped her on the head with his flashlight.

"Sorry, I had the urge to do that once I saw that thing," Alan said.

"Could you shut up for a moment?" Rain said.

"Oh, for Rassilon's sake, I'm only joking with Hope, Rain," Alan said.

"No, it's not that, I thought I heard something behind us."

Everyone froze and listened. They heard the occasional squeaking of a bat but other than that, there was only silence. The Doctor looked down when Hope took his hand; he shined his light near her and noticed that she looked uneasy now.

"Are you scared?" the Doctor asked her. "It's okay if you are."

"A little," Hope said. "I don't want to be in here if there's a monster or something."

"Come on, baby, let's go back outside," Rain said, beckoning to her.

The Doctor glanced at Alan and both of them turned. While they headed back towards the entrance, a couple of figures emerged from one of the animatronic figures further down the track and observed them silently while they left.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Duer watched while Faith walked around the Dumbo ride and he felt his hearts hurting. He had seen the Doctor and Hope exploring the ride as he watched Faith walking by the rust elephant cars when she stopped at one of them and looked up at the rusty hat on the elephant's head. She could just see the blue paint and sighed while Duer walked up behind her and placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Found Ol' Blue, eh?" he asked and she nodded her head. Ever since she was little, Faith demanded they ride on the elephant with the blue hat and he placed his arms around her, kissing the top of her head.

"This can't be Disney World, Daddy, it just can't be!" she said with anger in her voice and he lifted her chin so she was looking up at him.

"Well, if it is then something major happened. There is no one around and the motorway is empty as well."

"But if something had happened, you, Uncle Doctor and Uncle Amato would have stopped it," she said as he smiled down at his smart Time Lady in Training and tapped the tip of his finger on the tip of her nose. They walked toward Frankie and Marion when Duer noticed that Adam was missing and frowned.

"Where's Adam?" he asked when he stopped near Frankie and Marion pointed to Mad Tea Party ride. Duer strolled over to Adam and he was standing near the head of the Door Mouse, which was covered in rust and black mold. "Think a cat got him?"

"Hunh?" Adam asked as he looked at Duer then smiled and rolled his eyes.

"Have you found anything?"

"Just rusted out teacups with water and mosquito babies," Adam said as they looked at the rusted tea cups, one of them was upside down and had a large crack down the middle of it, and Duer sighed, scratching the back of his neck. "Got any ideas what happened?"

"Not a sausage," Duer said while shaking his head and walked by the rusted teacups. "Remember when the Doctor, Amato and I were going into exile?"

"Why are you bringing that up?" Adam asked, knowing that Duer never wanted to be reminded of how the three of them were forced to regenerate and were sentenced to spend three thousand years in exile. With some help from some friends, the exile was lifted and Duer and the Doctor had decided to change back to their tenth lives. Amato kept his eleventh life due to his wife, Peri, falling in love with him looking like that and Duer sighed, looking at the upside down teacup.

"Just thinking about when we took the families here before we had to go," Duer said when he thought he saw something moving behind the crack and knelt down, taking his sonic screwdriver out of his pocket. He admitted that he loved the fact that his sonic screwdriver was different than the other sonic screwdrivers and the fact that his mother, Delmari, made it for him also made it special.

Before Adam could move, Duer held his hand up and moved closer to the upside down teacup. Kneeling down on his haunches, Duer looked into the crack when he shined the green light into the darkness and something hissed at him. Adam watched while Duer got out of the way and rats of various sizes ran out of the crack, scurrying by them. The screeching echoed around them as Duer stood up and smiled, placing the sonic screwdriver away.

"_Is everything ok?" _Frankie thought to him and Duer smiled.

"_Yeah, just got spooked by some rats," _he thought back.

"_Were they big rats, Daddy?" _Faith thought.

"_No, Butterfly, they were just normal size rats," _Duer thought and walked to Adam, who was watching the rats scampering behind one of the buildings and they left the Mad Tea Party.

"You should have seen him," Alan said after telling Adam about the rusted Captain Hook in the Peter Pan ride and Adam smiled, rolling his eyes. "Old Hooky-boy won't be bothering the Lost Boys now."

"Ah, I never thought he was so tough. I mean he was fighting kids," Adam said and Alan nodded his head. Duer and the Doctor were standing in front of the It's A Small World ride and most of the building had collapsed. Broken robot children were lying on the ground as the Doctor walked closer and carefully walked up the ramp.

"_Be careful, Thete, " _Rain thought after placing up a privacy block and he looked at her, smiled and nodded his head.

"That goes for you, too," Frankie said as Duer followed him and took the sonic screw driver out of his pocket. Pushing a few buttons, Duer and the Doctor looked down at the fungus covered water then at each other and the Doctor looked around. Finding the maintenance door, the Doctor used his sonic screwdriver to unlock the door and they went inside. The air was stagnant and smelt of mold and spoiled eggs so, to be on the safe side, they set their respiratory bypass systems and the Doctor shined the blue light in front of them. Walking carefully down the dark hallway, the Doctor scanned the hallway when he noticed the door that led inside the ride and used the sonic screwdriver to open the door. A low humming sound filled the air as they looked down and saw the mosquitos buzzing over the water. Duer pointed the sonic screwdriver at the mosquitos then pushed the button and the swarms of mosquitos flew away from them in a quickly moving mass of blackness.

"Show off," the Doctor said as Duer shrugged with a grin on his face and they walked by the broken, rusty robot children. Duer looked down when he found the little robot boy dressed as a Scottish piper and he knelt on his haunches, looking at the robot boy. Most of the head was missing, but it was still holding onto the bagpipes and he sighed, standing up.

"Jamie always liked that one," Duer whispered in reference to his son-in-law/former companion and the Doctor nodded his head. They walked along until they came to a side door and the Doctor used the sonic screwdriver to open the door. They walked back into the hallway, but didn't see the six shadowy figures that were wearing thick netting over their bodies and the figures growled before vanishing into the darkness.

The Doctor and Duer moved along the hallway when they came to the door marked STAFF ONLY and the Doctor unlocked the door. Going inside the room, they noticed the large hole in the ceiling while the sunlight bathed the room in a gloomy light and Duer walked to the console, looking at the buttons. Scanning the console, he changed the setting on the sonic screwdriver when he pointed the sonic screwdriver at the console and the lights on the console clicked on. Some of the screens on the console showed nothing except static while Duer looked at the switches and tried to read what was on the faded labels.

"Wonder what this does," he said when he flicked a switch and sparks of electricity popped out at them, causing Duer to hit the floor.

"It does that," the Doctor teased and Duer flipped him off, stood up and dusted the dirt off his bottom.

"Be careful!" Duer said when the Doctor flipped the switch and a loud screeching filled the air. The Doctor and Duer covered their ears when the screeching died down and It's A Small World started playing over the squeaking speakers.

"No! Please! Not that" Alan shouted as he covered his ears and started humming Bad Romance.

"My ears!" Adam shouted as he placed his hands over his ears and hummed along with Alan.

"Make it stop!" Alan whimpered when he fell to his knees and Rain, Marion and Rose bent over, laughing.

"Turn it off," Duer said when the Doctor flipped the switch and the song stopped. The Doctor scanned the rest of the console when they left the room and walked down the hallway. Neither of them saw the shadowy figures behind them then the figures stopped when the Doctor and Duer came to the door to the outside and the figures growled.

"So it was you!" Alan said as he stormed over to the Doctor and Duer and his eyes were wide.

"What is it that we are accused of doing?" the Doctor asked with a blank look on his face and Alan stood face to face with him, breathing hard through his nose.

"It was you that played one of the Forbidden Songs! Look at what you have done to my brother!" Alan said as Adam sat on the ground with his fingers in his ears and was humming the Witch Doctor song. Duer tried not to laugh while he walked to Adam then knelt down and removed Adam's fingers from his ears. Adam looked at Duer as Duer smiled when Adam realized he didn't hear the song anymore and his eyes widened.

"No, I've gone deaf!" Adam shouted while the women, Hope and Faith laughed and he looked at them. "Wait. If I can hear your cruel laughter then I am not deaf."

"Right, you're daft not deaf," Duer said as he removed the fedora, ruffled Adam's hair then placed the fedora back on his head and they stood up.

"Did you find anything, Daddy?" Hope asked while walking to the Doctor and he sighed, shaking his head.

"Just a lot of mosquitos and junk," he said and took her hand.

"So, if I am to understand you correctly, it's gone and I will never have to hear that song ever again?" Alan asked while pointing to the building and the Doctor nodded. Everyone laughed when Alan and Adam cheered and high fived each other and the Doctor rolled his eyes.

"Come on. Let's go check the other rides," he said as he squeezed Hope's fingers and they walked off toward Cinderella's Castle.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

The Doctor shielded his eyes when they emerged back into the sunny day. Hope came up beside him while they looked around.

"Hey, there's the…monorail thing," Hope said, pointing off in the distance.

They looked where she was pointing and saw the monorail had stopped on the track halfway between stops. The cars were rusted with kudzu growing all over them and dripping off the bottom. The Doctor stepped forward, keeping his eyes on the track. Hope followed behind him and stopped when he did. She watched while the Doctor turned his attention back towards Main Street. Rain and Rose came up beside him and he looked at them.

"I'm beginning to think whatever happened here happened quickly since the monorail seemed to be abandoned in the middle of its run," he said while everyone else walked to him. "However, we haven't seen any skeletal remains…yet."

"D'ya think there was some sort of invasion, like alien invasion?" Rose said.

"Perhaps. But if there was, there would be remains of the dead and we haven't seen any yet."

"I have a thought," Rain said. "The underground tunnels, the ones we used to go down into for a joke. If some kind of apocalypse happened, maybe everyone ran down into tunnels to hide."

"Hmmm, that could be a possibility," Duer said. "What better place to hide than those tunnels since not many people realize its there."

"And you could get to any section of the park that way, perfect way to travel without attracting attention," the Doctor added.

"What about the hidden room in the castle?" Marion said. "Is it in good condition?"

"Yeah, especially since it wasn't used that much to begin with," Rose added.

"Let's try that then," the Doctor said. "We can use the hidden lift inside the castle and check it out and then we can use the lift to go down into the tunnels and check for bodies or survivors."

"Or monsters, Daddy," Hope said. "Maybe there's monsters down there too."

"Well, if there are monsters, we'll deal with them when the time comes," the Doctor said.

"Do you really think there could be survivors though?" Frankie asked as they walked back to the castle. "It's been awhile since this place was occupied."

"Yes, but considering the obscene amount of restaurants and snack bars all over Disney, you'd probably have enough food to live on for quite a long time, especially if you count the junk food that probably would still be edible after nine million years. I'm not sure where they store the food for their restaurants but I'm willing to bet some of it is stored underground."

They headed back through Main Street to the castle. When they walked over the bridge leading into the castle, Hope and Faith paused a moment to look over the bridge at the murky water.

"Do you think there really are monsters here?" Faith asked Hope.

"I hope not but our daddies can handle them if they pop up," Hope said.

She looked up when the Doctor put his hand on her shoulder.

"Blimey, all this stinky water and we can't go swimming, eh?" he said to her.

"I wonder what Typhoon Lagoon looks like," Hope said.

"Ugh, I'm sure it's just filled with stinky water now," the Doctor said, making a face. "Blizzard Beach, the African boats ride, Pirates of the Caribbean, they're probably all ruined now. If there are survivors, they probably live full time in the tunnels. But come along so we can see what's down there."

"Say…" Alan said, coming up to him. "Brother, just had a thought. Tiki Room is destroyed; can I go and dance for joy in the ruins?"

"No, you can come with us and investigate," the Doctor said. "Tiki room can wait."

"Expedition Everest is in ruins too, that makes me sad," Alan said as Hope took his hand.

"Aw, poor Uncle Stitch, the baby is missing his roller coaster now."

"Oi, you can just shut your chatterbox," Alan said while he and Faith giggled.

The children followed him while they walked into the castle. The interior wasn't quite as ruined as the exterior but there was still a musty odor that hung through the air. They walked over to the staff elevator which also was in good condition since it was inside the castle. The Doctor used his screwdriver to call the elevator to them. It arrived after thirty seconds and when the door opened, they noticed the interior was in very good condition. They stepped inside and went up to the private room. When the door opened, they stepped out into the private apartment. It was in extremely good condition with only a thin film of dust covering some of the furniture. But other than that, everything was as it was when they last saw it.

"I s'pose we don't have to worry about staff coming up here this time," Adam said as they fanned out and investigated.

Hope hurried into the lavatory to see if her favorite stained glass window was still there. She was pleased to see if was perfectly preserved and she stared at the scene of Cinderella for a moment before she walked over and peered into the toilet.

"Hey, Daddy?" Hope said, stepping to the lavatory doorway.

"Yes?" the Doctor called from the bedroom.

"I just checked the water in the toilet and it looks okay, there's no mosquito babies in it."

"That's because this is an enclosed space. They kept this place in pristine condition so no mosquitoes could get in here to breed. Any mosquitoes that got trapped in here would have perished because there's no food source so that's why the water in the toilet isn't filthy."

"Okay," Hope said, going back inside.

She turned on the water in the bathtub and examined it. She felt someone coming up behind her and looked at Alan.

"The water's okay in here," Hope said.

"So I can give you multiple swirlies in the bog and you won't get sick?"

"No," Hope said with a giggle while Alan patted her head. "This is weird though. No people except us."

"Yes, the one time we could have the rides to ourselves and they're all in ruins. We can't win for losing," Alan said.

"Hey, what about Animal Kingdom? Are all the animals dead now?" Hope said.

"Um, if they are, I'm sure there's nothing but bones there now," Alan said. "If the birds didn't pick the bones clean, the elements would have made short work of them. Blimey, now that we know Disney is in ruins, there's so many things I want to check out like the dead animals or ruined rides. The problem is Disney's the size of a small city. Imagine, my hearts, something the size of a small city is in ruins right in the heart of Florida.

"But is Florida the same way?" Hope said.

"Dunno, perhaps the whole world is in ruin, that's what we need to find out," Alan said.

They joined everyone else after they finished examining the apartment. They got back into the elevator and the Doctor and Duer checked their flashlights to make sure they were working properly before going down into the tunnels. After that, the Doctor hit the button and they descended to the lowest level.

"Hope, Faith, stay with one of us at all times," the Doctor said to them. "Don't wander off on your own, we don't know what's down here and I don't want something hurting you or you getting hurt on your own. Is that clear?"

"Yes," Hope and Faith said.

Hope took her mother's hand and Faith did the same with Frankie as everyone readied themselves for whatever they found inside the tunnels.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter Six

The Doctor and Duer led the way as they walked out of the elevator and shined the light around the hallway. The walls were intact and several posters promoting the park and some movies were still on the walls. The floor seemed clean and the air had a slight smell to it. Alan and Adam took the rear while the women and the girls walked in front of them and Adam took out the flashlight from his pocket. Turning the flashlight on, he shined the light on the ceiling while looking at the water pipes and covered electrical systems and sighed.

"This is so sad," he said and Alan nodded. They walked on down the hallway when Adam shined the light into one of the rooms and walked toward the doorway. He walked inside the room while shining the light around and saw metal racks with tattered costumes and some of the character heads were sitting on the shelves. Walking to the shelf to his left, he looked at the character heads when he found Chip's head and he placed the flashlight on the shelf, picking up the head. He placed the fedora on the shelf as well then placed the head on and adjusted the head until it felt comfortable on his shoulders.

_"Brother, where are you?" _Duer thought when Adam picked up the fedora and flashlight then left the room, holding onto the head. He could just see the flashlights as he waved at them and he heard Marion sighing then came toward him and placed her hands on her hips.

"Take it off," she said with a look that would make Jackie proud and Adam nodded, taking the head off. She pointed as he placed the head on the floor and they went to catch up with the others. What they failed to see was a shadowy figure walking out of the room behind Adam then picked the head up off the floor and walked down the hallway.

"What is the rule about wandering off?" Duer asked while Adam walked near him and he gave him a blank look.

"Hey, the Don't Wander Off rule doesn't apply to me! I'm not a companion," Adam said and Alan smiled, placing his chin on the Doctor's shoulder.

"It doesn't apply to me either!" Alan said while wiggling his eyebrows up and down and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Then you two can't go on Expedition Everest when we go to the right Disney World," Rain said as their mouths dropped open and they walked to her, standing on either side of her.

"But that's…You can't….You're mean!" Alan said and Adam nodded his head.

"Are you going to stay with us then?" Rose asked as they walked to her and stood on either side of her.

"Yes, Mommy," Alan said with a childlike tone to his voice.

"We'll be good," Adam said as he walked to Marion and placed his head on her shoulder.

"Oh…alright then," Marion sighed and Alan and Adam smiled, kissing them on the cheek. They walked down the hallway when they came to the canteen where the staff would eat their meals and the Doctor held up a hand to make them stop. Shining the light around, the Doctor saw that the room was neat and clean and the tables were lined up in rows while the chairs were piled against the back wall.

"Ok, does anyone else find that weird?" Alan asked as they walked around the room then Duer walked to the vending machines in the back of the room and shined the light on the glass. All the vending machines were in one piece but the locks were broken off and he opened the glass door, looking at the candy bars and bags of crisps and snacks. Taking one of the bags of crisps, he opened the bag then sniffed what was inside and blinked.

"Doctor?" he asked as the Doctor walked to him and Duer handed him the bag of crisps. The Doctor sniffed the crisps then blinked while the others walked closer and Hope looked at the bag of crisps.

"Are they ok to eat?" she asked when the Doctor took out the sonic screwdriver and scanned the crisp in his hand.

"It appears so," he said then placed the crisp in his mouth and chewed loudly. "Now, if these are still good then it means that…"

"What?" Alan asked while he and Adam held two Three Musketeers bars to their mouths and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"As I was saying, if the food is still fresh and these machines have been broken into then it goes to prove that someone is down here," the Doctor said then shook his head when Faith and Hope reached in to take a bag of crisps and Hope pouted, placing her hands on her hips.

"But Uncle Alan and Adam are eating!" she said when Adam pointed to the dollar bills they had placed in the money box and she walked to Alan with her hand out. "Can I have a dollar?"

"Sorry, that was my last one," he said then walked away and Faith looked at Adam. Giving her a wink, he placed two dollars in the money box as the girls took a bag of crisps and Rain gently nudged him.

"You are such a soft touch," she said then kissed his cheek and he broke off a piece of the candy bar, handing the piece to her. She ruffled his hair then walked off and Duer walked to Adam, smiling at him.

"Can I have a piece?" he asked and Adam went wide eyed and shook his head. "But you gave Rain some."

"Yeah, but that's only because she'd slap me if I didn't and my poor, little cheeks do NOT want to get Rainy slapped!" Adam said and Duer snorted a laugh. Shrugging, Adam broke off a big piece of the candy bar then handed the piece to Duer and they went to catch up with the others.

"Hey, look in here!" Faith said when she pointed to one of the rooms and shined the flashlight that Duer had found in one of the rooms. There were some other flashlights as they walked to Faith and they looked in the room. Children's sleeping bags, clothing, boots and shoes, toys and books were scattered around the room. There was also an old television and dvd/Blue Ray player sitting on the shelves in the corner. The Doctor walked further into the room as he saw dvd and Blue Ray cases to Disney movies and cartoons on the floor and a doorway to the bathroom was at the back of the room. Carefully walking closer, he walked into the room as he shined the light around and saw three toilets, four potty chairs, several sinks and a tub/shower in the room and shelves with towels, toiletries and bath toys were against the walls.

"Blimey," he said then walked out of the bathroom and headed for the others. "This is a nursery."

"But where are the children?" Rain asked as she looked around the room when a loud pinging sound filled the air and they walked out into the hallway. The lights were on as they turned the flashlights off when they heard footsteps and the Doctor signaled for them to go into the room to their left. The Doctor closed the door enough to peek out when several, small figures ran by and laughter filled the air. The Doctor watched them going down the hallway when he opened the door and they walked out into the hallway.

"Well, that answers the question about the children. Where are the adults?" Rose asked when Alan thought for a second and snapped his fingers.

"Wasn't there a Star Trek episode about a planet of children?" he asked.

"Yeah, there was, and the kids didn't live into adulthood!" Adam said. "Are you thinking that's what happened? Something killed off the adults and the kids rule the world now?"

"Cool!" Hope said and Faith nodded her head.

"No, I don't think that's what happened," the Doctor said and the girls frowned.

"Then where are the adults?" Frankie asked.

"I don't know, but the children were heading that way," the Doctor said as he pointed down the hallway then looked at the girls and gave them a stern look. "Stay close, yeah?"

"Yes, Daddy," Hope said as he took her hand and Duer took Faith's hand. Walking down the hallway, they stayed close together when they went around the corner and headed down the hallway. The sound of children's voices echoed down the hallway when they came to the doorway to the canteen and the lights were on. Peeking around the corner, the Doctor and Duer looked into the room when they saw a wide variety of children and the children were different ages, sizes and skin tones. They were raiding the vending machines when one of them turned around and looked at the Doctor and Duer.

"Strangers!" the boy with long black hair and green eyes shouted while pointing at them and the children gathered around the boy.

"Run?" Duer asked as he looked at the Doctor looked at the children, who were coming closer, and saw that some of the older children had broken baseball bats in their hands.

"Run!" the Doctor said when he and Duer picked up Faith and Hope then ran down the hallway.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

The Doctor and his family sprinted down the corridor while the children chased them. Hope watched the children over the Doctor's shoulder while he carried her.

"Hey, we're not gonna hurt you!" she called to the children. "Leave us alone!"

Rose gasped when Alan suddenly turned around.

"Alan, what are you doing?" she said.

"Confronting the little juvenile delinquents," Alan said.

He roared and waved his arms around and the children stopped in their tracks and stared at him. Alan's family stopped, turned and watched. The children looked at one another, unsure what to do, while Alan continued to roar and howl at them. Adam came up beside him and began to imitate him while the Doctor and Duer put their children down and slowly came up behind their clone brothers.

"We won't hurt you, we're friends," the Doctor said as he and Duer walked around Alan and Adam.

"You're strangers," one of the boys with the bats said.

"Yes, we are but we came here by accident," Duer said.

"How'd you come here by accident? The ancient ruins are huge," a little girl said.

"Ancient ruins? You don't know this is Disneyworld?" Alan said.

The children glanced at each other and shook their heads.

"This was once an amusement park, do you know that?" the Doctor said.

The children shook their heads. The boy with the bat came forward.

"We don't go up to the surface much. There's monsters up there," he said.

"What sort of monsters?" Hope said, coming up beside her father.

"Dunno, they live in the ruins. Dad said they're the ones who made the ruins."

"Where are your parents?" Rain said. "Are they here?"

"Um…they're elsewhere," the boy said, shifting nervously.

"What's your name?" Faith said, coming up beside Hope.

"Um…Brad," the boy said hesitantly.

"Brad, we mean you no harm," the Doctor said. "We could help fight these monsters and get rid of them but we need to know what's going on here. What happened here? How did these monsters make the ruins?"

"You'd have to talk to our parents about that," Brad said. "We don't know much."

"Daddy doesn't want us to know much cause we're too young," a little blonde haired girl said, wandering up to the Doctor.

The Doctor smiled and knelt down beside her.

"I have a daughter that looked like you when she was your age. Her name is Dorothy. What's your name, love?"

"Bridget," she said shyly.

"Bridget, I'm the Doctor, nice to meet you," he said.

He held out his hand and Bridget took it and smiled shyly at him. Hope came up beside him with Faith and they introduced themselves. Bridget took their hands and led them back to the other children. The adults smiled when the children dropped their weapons and talked to Hope and Faith.

"Brad, can you take us to your father?" the Doctor asked him. "We need to talk to someone so we can find out what happened here."

"He might not like you being here," Brad said.

"I'll take that chance. We can help but first we have to know what happened here and who these monsters are. If you can take us to your father, we'd appreciate it."

Brad thought for a moment and then nodded. The Doctor thanked him and stood up. He looked at Hope and Faith who were now laughing and having fun with the other children.

"You lot stay in that room, yeah?" the Doctor said, bending over to them.

They nodded.

"Hope, Faith, do you want to stay with them while we go find Brad's father?" the Doctor said.

They nodded and Alan stepped forward.

"I'll look after them," Alan said.

"And me," Rose said.

"And I will as well," Adam said.

"Brilliant. That way you lot can have some protection, just in case," the Doctor said to the children. "Besides Alan and Adam are very childlike, you lot will love em! And Rose is wonderful. You couldn't ask for better babysitters. Brad, can you come with us and show us where your father's at?"

Brad nodded and Frankie took his hand. While they were doing that, Hope walked over to her father.

"You want me to stay here, Daddy?" Hope said.

"Yes. I need you here, precious. Remember what I always told you about being an ambassador wherever we go? You and Faith can help to win the trust of these kids so they won't be afraid of us anymore. Plus, I'd rather you stayed with them where it's safe. Brad's father might try to attack us like the children did and I want you and Faith out of harm's way. Besides, you might have to take control if Alan and Adam start going beserk and acting like children themselves. Aunt Rose will need aaaall the help she can get. Okay?"

Hope nodded and the Doctor hugged her.

"I'm only a telepathic call away. Your mum and I will be alright and we'll be back soon. Mind Aunt Rose at least since I'm sure your uncles will be joining in with all the kiddy fun."

"Be careful, Daddy."

The Doctor smiled and kissed her forehead. Then Rain did the same.

"Be careful, Mummy."

"I will, baby. You be good and don't get into too much trouble and for God's sake, don't let your uncles run amok and destroy more things."

"I will, Mummy."

Faith hugged her parents and they also told her to be good and look after the children. Hope, Faith, Alan, Adam and Rose waved goodbye and watched while Brad led the others deeper into the tunnel.


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter Eight

"Right, now that the grownups are gone, it's time to have fun!" Alan said while rubbing his hands together and looked at the children gathered around them. Some of the children were toddlers and two of the older girls were holding babies.

"No, first we have to learn everyone's name and make name tags so we know who's who!" Adam said as he took out a silver box from his pocket and Alan looked at the silver box.

"Where did you get that?"

"I got it at the mall," Adam said with a snobby look on his face and Faith and Hope softly giggled. Adam went around the room as he learned the children's names and showed them how the silver box worked. He placed the small label on the front of each child's shirt when he looked at the babies and smiled at the young girl with long brown and brown eyes. She had a round face with dimples when she smiled and he looked at the baby wrapped in the blue blanket. "Is that your brother?"

"No, he's…." she said softly and Adam widened his eyes.

"_Let me guess. That's her baby," _Alan thought after setting up a privacy block and Adam appeared in his head, nodding.

"How old is he?"

"He's three weeks old," she said and Adam softly smiled. The label on her shirt read SAMANTHA and Adam wondered if he should ask her how old she was. She seemed to see the question in his eyes and adjusted her hold on the baby. "I'm seventeen."

"Where's the father, if you don't me asking?" Adam asked and Samantha gently shook her head.

"Brad's his father. Brad's eighteen and, as oldest, he can pick a bride. We were married by the elder three months ago," Samantha said softly and Adam nodded.

"What's this little fella's name then?"

"His name's Logan," Samantha said and Adam typed on the keypad. He noticed that Logan was wearing a little t-shirt with Mickey Mouse on the front and placed the label on the t-shirt. Samantha smiled then held Logan out to him and Adam held Logan in his arms.

"He's a very handsome boy," he said while rocking Logan then sniffed the air and rolled his eyes. "And he needs a nappy change."

"You mean he needs a clean diaper?" Samantha asked and Adam nodded his head. She led him over to the door when they walked out of the room and headed down the hallway. Going into one of the rooms, Samantha turned the light on and Adam saw the shelves filled with baby products. Samantha led him to the table when she spread the changing pad out and Adam placed Logan on the changing pad. Samantha got a box of baby wipes, a nappy and some baby powder as she walked to the table and Adam smiled at her. "Do you have any kids?"

"Yeah, I have three of them," Adam said when he unsnapped the little jeans and Logan wiggled on the table. "Oh, you're a wiggle butt, yeah?"

Logan giggled as Adam tickled his little tummy and crossed his eyes, which made Logan and Samantha giggle. A few minutes later Adam changed the nappy as Samantha place the nappy in a plastic baggie and headed out of the room. Adam finished redressing Logan then used a baby wipe to clean his hands off and placed the baby wipe in his pocket. Picking Logan up, he rocked him while Samantha came back into the room and cleaned up. They walked back into the other room as Alan walked closer and arched an eyebrow at him.

"And what took you so long?" he asked, gently poking Adam in the chest.

"Someone was a stinky bottom," Adam said as he rubbed the tip of his finger on Logan's nose and Logan giggled.

"Well, the crumb crushers are bored and want a story. YOU are the story teller of the family, so go tell them one!" Alan said as he waved his hands at the children and Adam shrugged, handing Logan to Samantha.

"Aright, you lot, story time!" Adam said as he clapped his hands while the children sat in a circle on the floor and Hope sat on Alan's lap while Faith sat on Adam's lap. Adam looked at the children when he notice a small boy with wild, brown hair and a heart shaped face and he had bruises on his arms and face.

"Who's that?" Adam asked as Samantha looked at the boy and sighed, lowering her head.

"That's Dawg," she said and Adam and Alan looked at each other.

"Why do they call him that?" Alan asked when Dawg started howling and yelping and Alan got up, half running to him. Dawg was slapping his hands against the wall as he howled louder and Alan knelt down, stopping him from slamming his head against the wall.

"No! Don't do that!" he shouted while Dawg howled and shook his head side to side. He swung his arms as he tried to hit Alan then curled into a ball on the floor and whimpered. Looking at Adam, Alan gently slid his arms around Dawg then stood up, walking to the circle. Sitting on the floor, he held Dawg in his arms while rocking him and kissed the top of his head. Dawg whimpered as he snuggled against Alan and rested his head against Alan's shoulder.

"I don't think you should do that. He'll freak out after he calms down," Samantha said while Alan rocked Dawg and sent love and comfort into his mind. Dawg jerked in his arms when he looked at Alan and moaned. Alan watched as Dawg rocked back and forth on Alan's lap and moaned. Crawling toward Alan, Adam sat on the floor behind Dawg when he clapped his hands several times but Dawg didn't react and Adam sat back on his legs.

"Blimey, he's deaf," Adam said as Alan gently took hold of Dawg's head and locked eyes with him. Dawg blinked his eyes a few times when Alan appeared in his mind and smiled at him. Alan pointed at him then wiggled his finger for him to come closer and Dawg titled his head to one side. He watched Alan kneel down as he held his arms out but realized that Dawg didn't understand what he wanted and Alan let go of Dawg's head. Smiling, Alan moved Dawg closer as Dawg shook and Alan wrapped his arms around him. Dawg whimpered, unsure what the stranger was going to do, but settled down when he felt Alan rocking him and stroked the top of his head. Dawg moved Alan's arms away when he stood on Alan's lap then stroked the top of Alan's head and the children and Adam smiled.

"Ok, that's enough," Alan said as he gently took hold of Dawg's wrists but Dawg howled then tumbled backwards and landed hard on his back. "Oh, now why did you go and do that for?"

"He thinks you're going to punish him," Bridget said.

"And why would he think that?" Adam asked.

"His mommy is always punishing him. One time she hit him so hard that blood came from his ears," she said and Alan and Adam locked eyes.

"_Brother, we have a problem," _Alan thought while pulling the Doctor's mind forward and set up a privacy block.

"_What's wrong?" _the Doctor thought.

"_Adam and I found out that one of the children is being abused. His name is Dawg, though I think it might be Doug, and his mother beats him. He is covered in bruises and he's deaf. Bridget told us that his mother beat him hard enough that blood ran out of his ears."_

"_Bugger, sometimes I don't get humans. With everything that's going on, they still find time to abuse a child."_

"_What do you want us to do?" _

"_Keep a close eye on Dawg. I want to see what his mother has to say about abusing him."_

"_Hold on," _Alan said as he dropped the block and looked at Samantha while Dawg climbed back onto Alan's lap and Alan placed his arms around him.

"What is Dawg's mother's name?" Alan asked.

"Her name is Charlie. She's one of the guards," Samantha said and Alan nodded.

"_His mother's name is Charlie. She's a guard," _Alan thought after setting the privacy block.

"_I'll see if I can find her," _the Doctor said as Alan let his mind go and looked at the children, Hope, Faith and Adam.

"So, who's up for a story?" Adam asked and the children smiled.


	9. Chapter 9

Chapter Nine

"Yes, I remember the first time I came down here with you," the Doctor said to Rain while he held her hand. "Back then, Disneyworld wasn't a complete wreck and we got to watch cast members take their heads off. Those were the days. Eh, Latara?"

"Yeah, I remember tons of people here and the rides actually working and it had a nice pleasant smell that didn't make you gag," Rain said. "Memories!"

"What are you two talking about?" Brad asked.

"We're talking about the usual family holiday when the theme park above us actually worked and we had fun in it," the Doctor said. "You see, once upon a time, this place wasn't in complete devastation. Which is why we're on our way to see your parents and when we do, I want to speak to the one named Charlie."

Brad jerked his head around.

"How do you know about her?"

"Telepathy. My brother had the pleasure of meeting Dawg and told me all about the delightful bruises he has all over his body. I know you don't know me that well but know this; I don't like people who abuse children."

"Look, Dawg goes crazy from time to time and she has to beat him to control him."

"My brother goes crazy all the time and as far as I know, his wife Rose doesn't beat him. At least she's never said she has. Who knows what goes on in their marriage? But the point is, this is a child, a defenseless child, and no one has the right to beat him or call him a degrading name. So in addition to your father, kindly point out his mother too."

"You better do as he says, because you don't want to make him angry," Rain said.

"Look, I don't know if my dad will even talk to you," Brad said. "So you better stop threatening me."

"We're not threatening you," the Doctor said. "I'm just telling you the facts. I have several children of my own and I have never abused any of them, even when they were unruly. In fact, I have a daughter who was abused and tortured before she managed to escape and find us so for that reason alone, I wouldn't beat them the way Charlie beats Dawg. I realize that times are tough and it's not exactly paradise here but if you can't deal with your own child, give him to someone who can."

Brad was about to answer that when suddenly they were surrounded by adults who swarmed out of several nearby rooms and shoved spears, knives and guns in their faces.

"Let me guess, these are the parents," Duer said dryly.

"Who are you and what are you doing here?" a grizzled man said as he thrust a spear in their faces.

"I'm the Doctor and I'll tell you more if you put the spears and weapons down," the Doctor said.

"It's okay, Travis, they're with us," Brad said.

Travis glanced at Brad and commanded everyone to lower their weapons. They did and Travis walked up to the Doctor. The Doctor gave him a once over. He had shoulder length snow white hair and a matching beard, a slightly wrinkled, careworn face and he walked with a slight limp.

"How did you find us? I wasn't aware there were any more people in the vicinity," Travis said.

"We're travelers and we were on our way here for a holiday and found the place in ruins," the Doctor said. "We knew about this place from previous holidays and decided to come down here to see if there were any people. And apparently we found some."

"What do you mean, "Travelers"? And…holiday? You mean vacation? Here?" Travis said while the other adults looked at each other in disbelief. "You're traveling through wastelands to go on vacation?"

"No, we're time travelers," the Doctor said. "We can travel through time and space. We were on our way to Disneyworld for a holiday but my time vehicle apparently overshot the date I was hoping on and we landed up here. What's happened here?"

"Wait, time travelers? You have a time machine?" Travis said as everyone gave him and his family wary looks.

"Yes, I do," the Doctor said proudly.

"Are you insane?"

"Not really, not enough that it impairs me," the Doctor said.

"And yet, you imagine that you travel through time?" a young woman said.

"I don't imagine, I do travel in time. We do and we came here by mistake. Now…can someone please humor us and tell us what happened here. Why is Disneyworld in ruins? Why is the motorway abandoned? What…happened?"

"They came from the skies and started taking people," Travis said. "I was here with my kids when the spaceships came. They started beaming up people and a bunch of us ran and started hiding in the buildings. After most of us found shelter, they came down and searched the buildings and started taking people that way. The staff members near us led us down here. They barred the doors and we hid in the tunnels. Eventually they left…or left here anyway. They started going all over the country and then the world, coming back again and again until most of the humans and animals were taken. The survivors like us found places to hide. For a time we had news broadcasts but they stopped a long time ago so I'm not sure what's happening now but I do know that there are things that hide inside the rides. Don't know if they're the aliens but something's up there and whatever it is pretty much has the run of the park now. We stay down here and only venture up there occasionally when we need something. For several years now, there's been no new people joining our ranks which is why it's a shock to see all of you. I'm sorry if we're not rolling out the welcome wagon but after all that's happened, we're a bit wary of strangers."

"Understandable," the Doctor said. "However, we might be able to help you. We're experts at fighting aliens, believe it or not. We only want to help, that's all."

"You might have your work cut out for ya," Travis said. "Whatever those things are, they're numerous enough that they damn near cleaned out the Earth. Like I said, there's pockets of people spread across the world. Hiding like we are or possibly trying to rebuild their lives. We try to manage as best we can here and make our own society but it's stressful sometimes."

"Yes, I wanted to speak to Charlie. I have two brothers and a sister who are babysitting your children. I have a daughter and so does Duer here and they're also with the children. However, my brother told me about Dawg and the bruises on his body. I don't approve of child abuse and I want to speak to Dawg's mother."

A nervous look passed among the native humans and Travis cleared his throat.

"Charlie's out doing guard duty in one of the tunnels," he said. "We don't condone child abuse either but Charlie's young. She was just a little girl when we went underground and well, she…was raped, to put it bluntly by a young man who has since been banished from the tunnels. Like I said, she's young and inexperienced and the kid was born deaf and it's basically babies having babies, you know. That's not an excuse; I'm just trying to give you the situation here. We try to help but we can't watch her all the time, Doctor. We're all tense and under stress and some of us take it out on others."

"I'd still like to speak to her when she comes back from guard duty," the Doctor said.

Travis nodded. The Doctor and his family made introductions after that and the survivors did the same. After that, they decided to walk back to the children's wing.

"We gave the children a number of rooms since there are so many," Travis explained as they walked. "There are a lot of tunnels and a lot of rooms and storage areas. And Disney is practically a city in itself which means that so far we have everything we need and we haven't starved yet or done without clothes. In the beginning, we went up to the souvenir stores and raided them and took all the clothes we could find so we have a stockpile. All the food we could lay our hands on and things like flashlights, first aid kits, necessities like that. We've done all right for ourselves and we've been lucky so far. Occasionally, if we have to go up for something we go in groups for safety and get what we need and get back here. So far the things don't seem to know the tunnels are down here and we'd like to keep it that way."

"Do you know about the lift that goes up inside Cinderella Castle?" the Doctor asked him.

"Yes. We use the bathtub and the beds on occasion," Travis said. "And we keep that place as spotless as we can get it. Actually, it's good that you're here now. We could use some more help, more people to share the workload."

"Yes, but we don't intend to stay here," the Doctor said. "We only want to find out what happened, try to fix what happened and then leave."

"If you're time travelers though, are you from the future?" a woman asked.

"Yes. And…we're also aliens but…we won't hurt you," the Doctor said quickly when he saw the alarm on their faces. "We protect Earth."

"P'eh, not much to protect now," Travis said, waving his hand dismissively.

"That may be true but we're still going to try to help in any way we can," the Doctor said.

"Well, we can sure use it," Travis replied. "If you're our protectors, thank you. It's been a long time coming but better late than never."

The Doctor smiled and nodded as he and the others slowly walked back to the children's area.


	10. Chapter 10

Chapter Ten

"Once, long ago, there was a man called "The Doctor". He came from a race of people called the Time Lords, but they were a silly lot and never did anything except sit on their butts," Adam said as the children giggled and Rose rolled her eyes.

"What's a Time Lord?" one of the boys asked as he raised his hand.

"A Time Lord is someone that can travel through time and space."

"No one can do that!" one of the older girls said and Adam gave them a stunned look.

"Yeah, they can. In fact, Rose, Alan and I travel through time and space all the time! That's how we got here. We were going to Disneyworld in the year 2011, but our ship hit a bump and we ended up here."

"What's Disneyworld?" Bridget asked.

"That's what's up above us," Alan said while Dawg played with Alan's fingers then got bored, crawled off his lap and went to sit on Adam's lap. "Hey, don't you like me anymore?"

"He can't hear you," Rose said as Dawg knelt on Adam's lap and placed his hands on Adam's shoulders.

"May I help you?" Adam asked with wide eyes and Dawg smiled. He patted Adam's face with his hands and Adam gently took Dawg's wrists, lowering his hands. "Ok, I'll get back to the story."

"Don't see why they're bothering with Dawg. He's nuts," one of the boys whispered and Alan looked at him.

"You want to see nuts?" Alan asked as Rose sighed while Alan stood up and started jumping up and down, making sounds like a monkey. He made grunting sounds while waving his hands over his head and sauntered over to Rose, knelt down and started to pick invisible bugs out of her hair.

"Get off of me, you goof!" she said while trying to swat his hands away and Alan screeched, jumping up and down. Sighing, Hope walked over to one of the storage boxes when she found a banana and walked over to Alan, tapping his shoulder.

"Here, have a banana. You like bananas," she said as Alan made little "oo-oot" noises and titled his head side to side. "Come on. Be a nice monkey and leave Aunt Rose alone."

"I leave Rose alone, I get banana?" he asked.

"Yes!" Hope said while nodding her head and Alan made a face while scratching his head.

"If I don't leave Rose alone, I no get banana?" he asked.

"No, you don't," Hope said when Alan sauntered over to Adam and pushed the fedora off Adam's head and started picking invisible bugs out of his hair.

"Hey, knock it off!" Adam said when Dawg growled at Alan and Alan stopped, looking at Dawg. "See, I have a defender."

"Ok, I'll stop," Alan said when he walked over to Hope and took the banana out of her hand, kissing the top of her head. "Thanks."

"No, you can't have that!" Hope said while he peeled the banana and placed a piece of banana in his mouth.

"You said I could have a banana if I stopped picking on Rose. I did," Alan said and placed another piece of banana in his mouth.

"But then you started picking on Uncle Adam," Faith said and Alan walked to her, bent down until they were face to face, took another piece of banana and placed it in his mouth.

"Who-wah asked you-wah?" he asked after he ate then swallowed the piece of banana and Faith giggled.

"May I get back to my story now?" Adam asked and Alan nodded, sitting next to Faith and slid his arm around her. "Now, the Doctor didn't like being told what to do by the boring, old Time Lords. One day, while walking through an old warehouse, he found an old model time ship. She was the most amazing time ship he had ever seen! Now, she had been abandoned because she was old and no one wanted her anymore."

"That's mean," one of the little girls said and Adam nodded.

"Now, the Doctor wasn't very good at driving a time ship. He failed his driving test so many times that he was banned from driving school. The Doctor didn't care that he couldn't fly a time ship and was surprised to find the doors unlocked. He didn't really steal the time ship, mind. He just borrowed her. He had planned to bring her back. What he didn't count on was finding out that he liked traveling in her and…" Adam said when one of the boys raised his hand and Adam smiled at him. "Yes?"

"Why do you keep calling the time ship her?" the boy asked.

"Well, you see, the time ships the Time Lords used were alive. This time ship just happened to be a female, a girl. I do believe there were male time ships as well, but those were used for fighting. Now, the Doctor decided to leave his home…." Adam said and a little girl held her hand up.

"What was his home like?" she asked and Alan and Rose saw Adam's eyes slightly glaze over while he held Dawg in his arms, placing his chin on top of Dawg's head.

"His home was called Gallifrey. It was a yellow-orange planet and around the planet was a protective field called "the Eye of Harmony". The leaves on the trees had bright, silver leaves that seemed to be on fire when the southern sun rose in the burnt orange sky and the mountains would shine. The Doctor grew up in a house that was halfway up the top of a mountain that had fields of red grass and was capped with snow. Between the Mountains of Solace and Solitude on the Continent of Wild Endeavor sat the Citadel of the Time Lords. Outside the city lived the Outsiders, who had left behind the Time Lord ways and lived in tribal communities," Adam said and the children smiled.

"That sounds so beautiful," Samantha said and Adam nodded.

"Now, the Doctor didn't want to travel alone because he wouldn't have anyone to talk to. He had brought his granddaughter with him and they traveled to a planet that he had been studying for a very long time. The planet was called "Earth". Before you ask, Earth is where you live. He loved watching people like you and was amazed by how you could survive anything. So, seeing how impressed he was, he decided to stick around. Now, there were a lot of other things out there that like Earth as well and…" Adam said when the Doctor, Rain, Duer and the others walked into the room and Hope got up and ran to Rain.

"Hello, Baby, were Uncle Alan and Uncle Adam behaving themselves?" she asked.

"No, Uncle Alan started acting like a monkey and wouldn't leave Aunt Rose alone. I offered him a banana if he's stop and he did. Then he went over and started annoying Uncle Adam," Hope said and Alan snorted, folded his arms over his chest then stuck his tongue out at her. Frankie smiled when she saw Dawg sitting on Adam's lap and her hearts hurt, seeing the bruises on his face and arms.

"_Doctor, I think the little boy sitting on Adam's lap is Dawg," _she thought as the Doctor looked at Dawg and walked toward Adam. Dawg looked at him then at Adam then at Alan and blinked his eyes a few times.

"I think he's a little confused," Adam said and the Doctor smiled, kneeling down on his haunches.

"Do you think he'll let me touch him?" the Doctor asked as Adam tapped the side of Dawg's head and Dawg looked at him. Adam pointed to the Doctor then at Dawg and rubbed the back of Dawg's hand, pointing at the Doctor again. Dawg thought for a few seconds when he held his arms out and the Doctor smiled, picking him off of Adam's lap. Walking to one of the tables, the Doctor sat Dawg down on the table when he gently took hold of Dawg's head and saw the fear in the little boy's eyes.

"_He's terrified," _the Doctor thought then shook his head and gently stroked the sides of Dawg's head with his fingers. Dawg smiled when the Doctor brushed back Dawg's fringe and saw a small scar just under his hairline. He checked the bruises on Dawg's face while the anger he was feeling bubbled inside him and he pushed down on Dawg's lower lip to open his mouth. He saw the Dawg was missing some of his front teeth and could just see the tips of permanent teeth coming in. _"That doesn't mean she punched them out."_

"Get away from my son!" a female voice shouted when Dawg looked at the doorway at the tall woman with long, brown hair and gray eyes then howled, got off the table and ran to Alan, hiding behind his legs. She had a tightly muscled body and a heart shaped face and was wearing a white t-shirt, jeans and black boots.

"Guess we found Charlie," Adam whispered as Alan nodded his head and Charlie stormed toward them, holding a semi-automatic rifle in her hands.

"I said get away from my son!" she growled then placed the barrel of the rifle against Alan's chest and Rain looked at the Doctor. She knew that when his eyes turned jet black that he was really angry and he balled his hands into fists.

"Charlie, stand down!" Travis shouted as she turned to him and Travis walked to her, taking the rifle out of her hands.

"Travis, what's going on? Who are they?" she demanded then looked at Dawg, who was shaking while holding onto Alan's legs. "Get over here!"

"He can't hear you!" Adam shouted and she glared at him.

"I know that!"

"Just like we know that you've been beating him!" Alan shouted.

"What if I have been beating him? Do you have any idea what it's like to have a cripple for a child?" she shouted when Rain walked over and tapped her shoulder, making her turn around.

"Hi, I'm Rain and I do know what it's like to have a child with a disability. My daughter, Namid, was born blind," Rain said and Charlie snorted.

"Well I hope you drowned her! Someone like that is just a liability!" Charlie said and Rain growled, glaring daggers at her.

"Did you try to drown him?" Adam asked, pointing to Dawg.

"Yeah, but Travis stopped me!"

"Right….," the Doctor said as he walked closer and Charlie looked at him, seeing the anger in his eyes. "Like I told Travis, I do not approve of child abuse. I am sorry that you had him at such a young age, but that doesn't excuse what you are doing to him."

"I'm his mother and I'll do what I want to him!" she snarled then looked at Travis. "Who are they?"

"This is the Doctor and…" Travis said as the children gasped and one of the boys walked to the Doctor, pulling on his fingers.

"You're the Doctor that borrowed a time ship and used to live on the planet with the red grass?" he asked and the Doctor looked at Adam, who was smiling at him.

"Guess someone's been talking about me," the Doctor said when Dawg ran to him and the Doctor bent down, picking him up. "Yeah, I'm him."

"Where's your time ship?" one of the boys asked as the children gathered round the Doctor and started asking him questions, making him smile.

"I'll answer all of your questions in a minute," he said then looked at Travis and scratched the back of his neck. "Mind showing us around?"

"No, we don't know you from Adam!" Charlie said while Dawg buried his face in the Doctor's neck and the Doctor rubbed his back, sending love and comfort into his mind. Marion watched while Adam walked to Charlie then tapped her back and she turned, looking at him.

"Hello, I'm Adam!" he said with his hand sticking out and Alan snorted a laugh.

"You're dead meat if you don't get out of my face!"

"Charlie, stand down!" Travis said then turned to the Doctor and pointed with his hand toward the door. Nodding, the Doctor followed Travis out of the room as the children followed close to Adam and Alan and they headed down the hallway while Charlie glared at them, balling her hands into fists.


	11. Chapter 11

Chapter Eleven

The Doctor chuckled when the children kept on asking him about the TARDIS.

"It's up above, just outside the entrance to Disneyworld," he said to the children who were following him as if he were the Pied Piper.

"Can we go see it?" one of the girls asked.

"Wait," Travis said to the children when he stopped them all, "we don't know what's up there."

"Yeah, but they came here and nothing happened to them," Samantha said, pointing to the Doctor. "We wanna see the time ship."

"I think I created a monster with my story," Adam said to Alan.

Adam stepped in front of the Doctor and quieted the children.

"We managed to come here unscathed, it's true. However, several of us thought we heard something up above when we were exploring…"

"That's them," Travis said. "The creatures. They left some of them behind."

"But why?" Rain said. "I mean, you said you didn't think they knew about you being down here and if the park is abandoned, why would they be hiding out in the ruined rides?"

"Fair question," the Doctor said. "If they think you're gone and most of the world has been depopulated, why are they still here?"

The adults looked at each other, not sure how to answer that.

"Are you sure it's the alien invaders and not something else?" Duer finally said.

"Doggies?" one of the children said to him.

"Perhaps," Duer said with a fond smile, "perhaps it's wild animals that have taken over the park. Equally dangerous as an alien invader, mind, but still, there are other explanations for whatever's up there."

"I suppose that could be true," Travis said. "We prefer to shoot first and ask questions later."

"Ah, well, there's part of your trouble," the Doctor said. "You should always try to find out what's going on before you start shooting at it, just in case the whatits is on your side. Perhaps these are other humans who don't know about the tunnels so they're left to fend for themselves and make shelter in the rides. If you investigated and found that to be true, then you could have other survivors to assist down here. Perhaps…the aliens are gone and you're down here for no good reason when you should be up populating and rebuilding the Earth."

"But what if you're wrong?" Charlie challenged him.

"But what if I'm right?" the Doctor said, annoyed at the hateful woman. "What if you're staying down here and raising your children in darkness and ignorance instead of letting them flourish in the sun and the fresh air. Wouldn't you like a chance to start over again and reclaim the Earth instead of spending the rest of your lives and the rest of your children's lives hiding in a tunnel under Disneyworld? If you are brave enough to come with us, we can show you our time machine. The TARDIS is the safest place in the universe, very little can penetrate it and that very little has to be something truly amazing. If there are aliens up there, they won't be able to get inside, I give you my word."

The children watched while the adults got in a huddle and talked it over. The Doctor noticed Charlie was still glaring at him, even from the huddle, and he shook his head and looked at Dawg who was quietly staring at him with his head on the Doctor's shoulder. He smiled at the innocent look on his face and he wondered if there was a way to get him to safety somewhere since Charlie seemed determined to keep on abusing him.

When they reached the door by the Pirates of the Caribbean, the Doctor and Alan volunteered to go out first. The Doctor passed Dawg to Adam and looked at his brother before he unlocked the door with his screwdriver. Ignoring the murmurs among the survivor when they wondered what the screwdriver was, he slowly opened the door and stuck his head out. He then went outside and Alan followed him.

"No, children, keep back for now," Rain said to the children when they tried to follow them.

Outside the tunnels, the Doctor and Alan looked around.

"Yo ho ho, the Pirates of the Caribbean has got to go, go, go," Alan said, pointing to the dilapidated building nearby. "Can we go explore Animal Kingdom next, Brother. I want to see how smelly and boney it all is."

"Brother…"

"Yes, oh fearless leader person thing?"

"Dawg, you saw how Charlie behaved in there."

"Yes and I had to restrain myself from slapping her, truth be told. Why? What's swimming around in that noddle of yours."

"I have half a mind to take Dawg back with us to New Gallifrey and get him away from her before she beats him to death. The girl is too young to be a proper mother. She might have done well with a child who wasn't special needs but with the stress of bringing up Dawg plus all this…"

"He's a good kid," Alan said. "You saw him with me and Adam. He's not some wild beast like they're making him out to be. You're right; he deserves a better home far away from that abusive witch and…"

He shut up when the door opened and Rain stuck her head out.

"Just making sure you're all in one piece out here, you haven't said whether or not it's safe," Rain said.

"Come here, Latara, close the door," the Doctor said.

Rain told the others it would be a minute before she came outside and shut the door.

"Yes?" she said.

They told her what they'd been saying about Dawg and Rain shook her head.

"I agree. That woman is unbalanced. She's in there glaring at all of us and especially Adam. I think she's trying to get Dawg…urgh, I hate that name, he needs another one…anyway, she's trying to get her kid back from Adam but you know how protective he is. And I think it's pissing her off even more that we've taken charge of him."

"The bitch beats him," Alan said. "What's the alternative? Stand around and watch while she gives him more bruises and welts? No thanks. I've been a parent too long and I won't stand there and watch a little deaf boy get abused in front of me. What's that? You're mad because we're keeping your child away from you? Well boo-fuckity-who, lady. Maybe if you didn't beat the child like a rented mule we'd entrust him to you. Cry me a fucking river."

"Wow! And you know it's serious when Alan gets pissed off," Rain said.

"I just don't enjoy watching some innocent child get slapped about by a mother who's out of her depth," Alan said.

"Besides, I have a feeling that with proper guidance and care, our little friend in there might actually flourish and become the bright, intelligent young man he is. Not to mention he probably needs to learn sign language so we can actually talk to him. I doubt anyone had the time or inclination to teach him sign language," the Doctor said angrily.

He was about to say something else when he suddenly heard a sound coming from some nearby shrubs. He held up his hand before they moved as one towards the shrubs. Suddenly, an emaciated dog darted out of the shrubs and ran right into Alan.

"Whoa, boy," Alan said as the dog ran off. "Poor thing, look at him. Probably hasn't been fed for donkey's years."

The dog stopped a few feet from Alan. The dog was dirty with matted hair. His ribs were poking from his skin and he looked ill. Alan slowly came towards him.

"Brother, be careful," the Doctor said.

"Way ahead of ya, old man," Alan said, fiddling in his trouser pocket.

He found a bag of jelly babies in his pocket. He took it out, pulled one out and tossed it to the dog. The dog walked over to it, sniffed it and Alan smiled when he ate it.

"That's right, mate. Bet you haven't eaten in ages, eh?" Alan said, throwing another one towards him.

While he was doing that, Rain told the Doctor she would let the others know it was safe to come out. The Doctor nodded and turned his attention back to Alan who was now holding one jelly baby out to the dog.

"Come on, I won't hurt ya," Alan said softly.

The dog cocked his head while he looked at the jelly baby. It looked up at the Doctor and the Doctor smiled. The dog lowered its head and slowly came towards Alan. Alan gently urged it to come forward and the dog stopped just beyond the reach of his hand while it stared at the sweet. Then the door opened and the dog ran away. Alan cursed as everyone came outside. Alan ignored the children who were now pointing at the dog. The dog was now standing several feet away shivering in fear and Alan decided to try something. He slowly walked towards it, holding the jelly baby out.

"Come on, ignore that lot, just focus on me and this yummy, nummy sweet," he said softly while he held out the jelly baby to the dog.

The dog slowly walked towards Alan. Its eyes glanced up at Alan's eyes before it gingerly took the sweet from his fingertips. It wagged its tail while Alan reached into the bag and got another one. This time he laid it on the ground and managed to pet the dog's back when it ate the jelly baby.

"I think we should take this bloke back to the TARDIS, get it patched up and healthy," Alan said. "As for the rest of you lot, perhaps this is your bogeyman, eh?"

Travis walked over to the Doctor and watched while Alan petted the dog.

"You mean, that dog might have been roaming through the rides?" Travis said.

"Perhaps. He or she's been here awhile though," the Doctor said. "But perhaps with a little food and some love, it'll be a perfect pet for someone."

By now, Alan was able to pet the dog without the dog backing away from him. He got the dog to lie down so he could scratch its belly. While he did, he took a look at the underside.

"It's a girl," Alan said to the others. "Looks like a Labrador too. Pretty coloring," he added as he ran his fingertips through the butterscotch colored fur. "Yup, I think this dog will make a faithful friend for someone."

The children were beginning to inch towards the door including Dawg who was holding onto Adam's hand. The dog, seeing the children, leapt up and Alan stopped them when it nearly bolted away.

"Not so many, I just now got the dog to trust me," he said to the children. "She's scared. She hasn't been around people for awhile, if at all. Give her some time though; she's learning to trust again."

"See if she'll follow us to the TARDIS then," the Doctor said. "If not, we'll come back for her. But everyone, follow us and we'll show you our time ship."

The children cheered. Everyone followed the Doctor as he headed towards the entrance. Alan tried picking up the dog and smiled when she offered no resistance. Figuring the poor thing was too weak to do much fighting, he talked to it in soft tones while he followed everyone else.


	12. Chapter 12

Chapter Twelve

"Are you joking?" Charlie asked as they walked toward the TARDIS and the Doctor took the gold key out of his pocket, unlocking the door.

"No, I'm not joking," the Doctor said as he opened the outer then inner doors and stood back so they all could look inside. Travis led the way as the others followed him up the ramp and Alan carefully carried the dog inside. The TARDIS scanned the dog for any signs of lice, ticks or fleas and destroyed any parasites as Alan headed up the ramp. The Doctor snapped his fingers as the doors closed and Alan walked closer, adjusting his hold on the dog.

"I'll take her to the medical bay," he whispered and the Doctor nodded his head. He then looked over at Dawg and Alan got what he had in mind. "Oi, Adam, you think Dawg would like to come help take care of the dog?"

"It's up to him," Adam said as he knelt down in front of Dawg and Dawg looked at him while gently pulling on Adam's finger. Adam pointed at Dawg then at Alan and Dawg looked at him. After thinking for a few seconds, Dawg smiled then nodded his head and Adam stood up. Picking Dawg up, he walked toward Alan and they left the control room.

"Where are you taking my kid?" Charlie demanded as she stormed over to the Doctor and he sighed, rolling his eyes. "I'm not going to let you do some sort of freaky alien experiments on him!"

"I would NEVER do anything to hurt a child!" he growled when Duer walked over and stood between him and Charlie.

"Look, I understand that you're scared, but I want you to back away from him….NOW!" Duer said loudly and Charlie snorted, heading for the back door. She grunted as she hit an invisible wall and turned, glaring at the Doctor.

"I KNEW we shouldn't have trusted them! They lured us here so they could take us to their alien masters!" she shouted and Travis looked at the Doctor.

"Is that true?" Travis asked when he drew his gun and pointed it at the Doctor.

"No, it's not true. The reason my TARDIS put up a force field is to prevent her from going after Dawg," the Doctor said and Travis lowered the gun.

"You're keeping me away from my child?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, and that's because you keep hurting him!" Hope said with her hands on her hips.

"Shut your lip, Brat!" Charlie snarled and Rain looked at her with wide eyes.

"Oh, that was a BIG mistake," Rose said and Marion nodded.

"_Latara, don't," _the Doctor thought and Rain walked to Hope, took her hand and led her to the console.

"Now, Travis, if you wouldn't mind, let's see if we can find out what else is roaming around out there," the Doctor said as they walked to the console and the Doctor started typing on the keyboard.

"This sort of reminds me of what you told me about Te'vanos," Adam said while holding Dawg in his arms and they walked inside the med bay. Te'vanos was a basenji that John had rescued during the time the Doctor, Duer and John's brother, Amato, were going into exile.

"Yeah, but she wasn't this bad," Alan said as he placed the dog on the examination table and stroked the dog's head. "Sh, it's ok."

Adam and Dawg watched while Alan looked at the screens and Dawg pointed at the dog. Adam wasn't sure if Dawg understood the images he was sending into his mind as he looked at Adam and Alan walked to the cabinet, opened the door and brought out some clear plastic bags.

"I'm going to start her on a hydration drip then a drip with high sugar, minerals and vitamins," Alan said then placed a pair of rubber gloves on and Adam placed Dawg on the chair near the examination table. Kneeling on his knees, Dawg watched while Adam held the dog's head steady and send love and comfort into the dog's mind. The dog whimpered while Alan shaved some of the hair off her front legs then placed the needles in and taped them down with some gauze and medical tape. Placing the clear plastic bags on the metal poles near the examination table, Alan stroked the dog's head as she licked his hand and he smiled. A blue light came from the ceiling as the blue light moved over the dog then vanished and Alan looked at the screens. "Well, other than being half starved and dehydrated, she is in pretty good shape."

"How old do you think she is?" Adam asked.

"She's about two years old," Alan sighed then looked at Dawg, who was stroking the dog's fur and Adam noticed the look in his eyes.

_"Ok, come clean. What's really bothering you?" _Adam thought and Alan softly smiled at him.

"_Brother thinks it would be better if we took Dawg with us after we figure out what's going on around here," _Alan thought and Dawg smiled at him.

"_That does sound like a great idea. I mean he's not going to live long if we leave him here with his so-called mother. I understand she's young, but that is no excuse for beating him, even if he is deaf."_

"_Yeah, and the fact that she tried to drown him makes me sick."_

"_Um, I was thinking."_

"_Oh, don't do that. It gives you a headache!" _Alan thought and Adam flipped him off in his head.

"_Ha-ha! No, I was thinking that maybe we should have the TARDIS check Dawg out. He might have some other injuries other than bruises."_

"_I should be able to if you can get him to lay down on one of the beds," _the TARDIS thought to them and Adam looked at Dawg, who had climbed onto the examination table and was carefully holding onto the dog.

"Great. How do we do that?" Alan sighed. Adam thought for a few seconds when he tapped the top of Dawg's head and smiled. He pointed to the bed then at Dawg and Dawg frowned, blinking his eyes a few times. He didn't seem to understand when Adam held his arms out and Dawg let him pick him up. Placing his head on Adam's shoulder, Dawg watched while Adam and Alan walked to the bed and Alan pulled the bedding down. Adam gently sat Dawg on the bed while Dawg swung his legs back and forth and Adam removed the near black sneakers off his feet. Alan patted the bed as Dawg looked at him then shrugged and laid down on his back. Adam smiled while running his finger up and down the bridge of Dawg's nose and Dawg smiled at him.

"Now comes the tricky part,' Adam whispered when the blue light came down from the ceiling and Dawg looked at it. Both of them were surprised as he laid still and watched the light swirling around him. The blue light faded as Adam and Alan both ruffled Dawg's hair and he sat up, holding his arms out. Adam lifted him off the bed while Alan looked at the screens and Adam could see the anger in his eyes.

"_What's wrong?" _the Doctor thought after sensing Alan's anger and Alan set up a privacy block.

"_Well, first off, the dog's going to be fine. She's just starved and dehydrated. I have her on a few drips and might try some soft puppy mush once she's a little more stable. What's gotten me really pissed off is we ran a scan on Dawg," _Alan thought and looked at the screens.

"_Is he alright?"_

"_Yes and no. According to the scans, he is five years old and there is ninety-eight percent hearing loss in his left ear and a ninety-five percent hearing loss in his right ear. This was caused by underdeveloped ear drums and nerve damage. He has also suffered from hairline fractures to his ribs, which have healed, and there are signs of a healed concussion to his frontal lobe. His right wrist had been broken and set at some point and his left leg has been broken and set. He's suffered five broken and set fingers and two broken and set toes and there is fresh bruising on his right kidney. It's not damaged, but I bet it hurts," _Alan thought and felt the Doctor's anger roaring through his mind.

"_Rassilon, I don't care what she says, I am not allowing Charlie to get her hands on him!"_ the Doctor thought an Alan sent love and comfort into his mind.

"_I'm going to use the rejuvenator on him then take him to the kitchen for a snack."_

_"Ok, but make sure that he doesn't run off."_

"_Aye-aye, Captain!" _Alan thought as he saluted in the Doctor's mind and the Doctor laughed, letting go of Alan's mind.

"Well?" Adam asked while Alan walked to the cabinet, took the rejuvenator out of the drawer and walked to the bed, sitting next to Dawg. Dawg watched while Alan gently picked up Dawg's right wrist and turned the rejuvenator on. Dawg went wide eyed as the bruises slowly vanished and he smiled at Alan. Alan handed the rejuvenator to Adam when Adam used the rejuvenator on Dawg's left wrist and the bruises vanished. Dawg made little noises as he held his arms out to them and each one took turns removing the bruises from his arms. A few minutes later Dawg's bruises were gone and both Adam and Alan were shocked by the scars and large bruises on Dawg's chest and back. After putting the rejuvenator away, Alan watched as Adam picked Dawg up and they walked to the door. The TARDIS told them that she would watch the dog as the lights went down in the med bay and they walked down the hallway, heading for the kitchen.

"You ok?" Duer asked after walking toward the Doctor and saw the anger in his eyes every time he glanced over at Charlie. Charlie was talking with one of the other women and the Doctor looked at the screens, loudly tapping his fingers on the console.

"Alan did a scan on Dawg," he whispered then told Duer what the scans showed and a low growl bubbled from Duer's throat. "Brother, calm down. I'm not going to let her have him. In fact, I'm going to take him with us. Like I told Rain, with proper guidance and care, Dawg might flourish and become a bright, loving young man. All he needs is the right home and someone who has the patience to teach him how to behave. He also needs to learn sign language so he can talk."

"I think I know just the person," Duer said with a smile and glanced over at Marion. "She told me she volunteered at a school for special needs kids while living in her universe and Adam used to go with her when he wasn't working."

"Then you agree that we should take him with us?"

"Against leaving him somewhere where he might not live to see his sixth birthday? Hell yeah," Duer said, glaring at Charlie. Suddenly the console beeped when the Doctor and Duer looked at the screens and saw several green blips heading toward the TARDIS. Pushing the buttons on the console, the Doctor watched as the video screen clicked on and he looked at the large pack of half-starved dogs heading toward the TARDIS.


	13. Chapter 13

Chapter Thirteen

"Oh lovely," Duer said, "our dog's mates then?"

"Don't know," the Doctor said, "but they don't look as bad off as our dog. They look starved but they also look rabid. Good job we got in here before they caught up to us."

"Hey, more dogs," Hope said, coming up beside her father and looking at the screen.

"Yes, but I think these dogs are rabid and insane. They're not like our dog," the Doctor said to her.

"What do we do?" she asked.

The Doctor looked at the front door when he heard the dogs scratching on it and heard their howls and barks.

"What do we do, Daddy?" Hope repeated.

"Well, I s'pose we can move the TARDIS inside the park but that probably won't stop the dogs and…"

"Hey!"

The Doctor jerked his head around when Duer yelled. The Doctor looked at the monitor but only saw the dogs scratching at the door.

"What?" he said.

"Thought I just saw something else run by, something reptilian by the looks of it," Duer said.

"Where?" the Doctor said as he and Hope leaned in.

"Past the dogs, it went so fast I don't think the dogs even noticed it but it was green and reptilian looking, whatever it was."

"Are we gonna go see?" Hope said, looking at her father.

"Um, we might, you're not," the Doctor said to her.

"No, I want to help, I wanna help, Daddy!"

"Love, if I take you out there and you get hurt; your mum will flay me alive and roast my remains on a spit. I don't feel like going through that so you're going to stay here."

"But what about the dogs?" Hope said.

The Doctor thought that over before he telepathically contacted Alan and told him to the come to the console room. A moment later, they heard cheerful whistling.

"I'M HEEEEERE!" Alan said, his arms shooting out as he announced his arrival. "I have been summoned from the dark recesses of the TARDIS to come and offer insight or entertainment…or biscuits, are you gents hungry?"

"We need a distraction," the Doctor said.

"Ah, entertainment then. Well, let me go get my bunny puppet…"

"No, we need you to distract the rabid dogs outside the TARDIS," the Doctor said.

"I'm to do, what? Distract rabid dogs? How will I do that without being mauled?" Alan said.

The Doctor glanced at his family members and ran over to him. He leaned into his ear and whispered.

"Uh huh, well, that is incredibly daft," Alan said when he finished. "However, I request one thing if I'm supposed to be doing this."

"And that request is…" the Doctor said.

"Rose, I want her at my side doing this with me."

"You actually think she'll do that?" the Doctor said.

"My Rosetta Stone loves me and does anything I ask," Alan said.

"I have my doubts about that but call her in here and see."

_Ooooh Rosey Posey with the cute nosey, your lord and master summons yooooou! _

Duer rolled his eyes and the Doctor tried not to laugh when they heard Alan calling to Rose. There was no reply for a moment and then they heard Rose thinking to them.

_I really shouldn't answer to this but my curiosity is getting the best of me, what do you want…my lord and master?_ Rose thought back.

_Come to the console room thither and we shall inform you of your mission,_ Alan thought back.

A few minutes later, Rose came into the room.

"See, she is prompt, just as I commanded," Alan said to the Doctor.

"What do you want, Sire?" Rose said with a touch of sarcasm as she stopped and bowed before Alan.

Rose listened to their plan and looked at the two of them.

"And you want me to participate in this idiotic scheme," she said to them.

"Come on, Rose, have some fun with me," Alan said to her.

"I must be barking mad," Rose muttered, shaking her head. "This really must be love because I'd never do it for anybody else."

"That's my girl!" Alan said happily.

The Doctor looked back at Duer. Duer shrugged and grinned.

"It's your plan," he said.

"What're you doin', Daddy?" Hope said.

"Something crazy, love," the Doctor said, tousling her hair as he walked back to his console.

Hope listened while the Doctor asked the TARDIS to construct something for him. There was a few minutes of silence and then a flash. Hope walked around the console and saw a large plastic ball that resembled a hamster ball. Inside it, suspended from the top, was a smaller ball. Hope and Duer watched while the Doctor helped Alan and Rose get into the smaller ball. Once they were completely inside it, he sealed it up and sealed up the larger ball so they were nestled in the ball inside a ball.

"This has a gyroscopic stabilizer in it so no matter which way the ball goes, you'll be upright inside it," the Doctor said. "And now for a test…Hope, love, catch!"

The Doctor slapped the side of the ball and it rolled towards Hope while Alan and Rose sat inside it. Hope squealed with delight, stopped the superlight ball and slapped it back towards her father while Duer laughed.

"Hey, this is fun," Alan said as the ball went backwards towards the Doctor.

The Doctor kicked the ball hard, it bounced across the room and Rose gasped as she and Alan were bounced around a bit but they stayed upright as they put their hands on top of their ball to brace themselves. Duer stopped the ball and looked inside at them.

"Cute but how is this going to solve our dog problem?" he asked the Doctor.

"I'm going to play a nice game of fetch with them and the ball will roll over them and trap them in the space underneath Alan and Rose. The balls are made of Plasticine and is impervious to dog bites and scratches so our family members will be safe and secure."

"But why do you need them in there?" Duer said.

"To yell and scream and lead the dogs away from the door. The ball is going to be controlled by remote control. I'm going to get those dogs to chase the ball and then roll over them and trap them. Once they're trapped, we can bring them back inside and the TARDIS can confirm if they have rabies or not before she cures them. I figured Alan would enjoy doing this."

"Indeedy and my little concubine will enjoy it as well," Alan said.

"Wheee," Rose said dryly.

"I wanna do it too, Daddy, I wanna do it too! Please!" Hope said, running to her father.

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck.

"She'll be in good hands, Brother. As you said, the dogs can't get inside here, let her help us," Alan said.

"Oh, alright, I s'pose you'll be safe enough," the Doctor said while Hope squealed with joy.

He led her to the ball, unsealed it and picked her up. Alan and Rose helped her get inside the little ball and she sat in between them while the Doctor resealed the balls. Hope laughed when the Doctor rolled the ball to the top of the ramp. He rolled it down the ramp and positioned it in front of the door. He looked at Duer.

"I'm going to snap my fingers and you and I will kick the ball out the door as hard as we can," the Doctor said when he walked over to him.

"Yeah, but the ball is bigger than the door," Duer said, pointing to the ball.

They watched while the TARDIS enlarged her door until it was big and wide enough to let the ball go through.

"Never mind, forget I said anything," Duer said while the Doctor gave him a smug look.

The Doctor raised his hand, looked at Duer and they counted to three before the Doctor snapped his fingers. The door flew open and they both kicked as hard as they could before the Doctor snapped his fingers again and closed the door. He then ran over to the console with Duer and they watched while the dogs chased the ball. The Doctor used his computer keyboard to control the ball and send it around the carpark while the dogs barked and yelped at it.


	14. Chapter 14

Chapter Fourteen

Dawg sat on the chair while eating some biscuits that the TARDIS had made and Adam sat across the table, watching him. Marion had gone looking in the wardrobe room for some clothes that might fit Dawg and walked into the kitchen with the clothes folded over her arm and a pair of boy's blue converse sneakers in her hand.

"How many has he eaten?" she asked when she kissed Adam's cheek and Dawg smiled behind the glass as he drank some milk.

"Oh, I'd say about a dozen. I have the feeling he doesn't get much to eat," Adam said while Marion placed the converse sneakers on the table and sat on the chair at the head of the table. "Sunshine, I was thinking."

"Don't do that. It gives you a headache," she teased and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"No, I'm being serious. See, David, River and James are all grown up and…."

"And you're wondering if we should take in this little cookie monster?" Marion asked with a smile as Dawg nibbled on another biscuit and smiled back at her.

"Only if you want to," Adam said as he held his hands up and Dawg mimicked him.

"Well, I will admit that I do miss having a little one around the house, but there's his being deaf that we have to think about. Ah, before you mention Namid, it's not the same thing. She couldn't see, but she could talk and tell us if she was in trouble. He can't do that and…." Marion said when Dawg got off the chair, walked to the chair she was sitting on and held his arms out. Looking at Adam smiling at her, she lifted Dawg onto her lap as he snuggled against her and gently pulled on her hair. He placed his head against her then made a soft sigh and Adam placed his chin in his hand.

"Someone likes you!" he said in a tone that reminded her of when Lady Cassandra took over Duer's body and she smiled, shaking her head. "Come on, Sunshine. He needs a home."

"This isn't like taking in a stray animal. I thought he was supposed to be crazy." Marion asked when some wooden blocks appeared on the table and Dawg looked at them. He picked the wooden blocks up while looking at the letters painted on the wooden blocks and blinked. They watched as he placed the wooden blocks together and saw that he had spelled out HOME. "Adam, he spelled "home"."

Getting up, Adam walked to them when he found a block with a question mark on it and placed it next to the wooden blocks that spelled "home". Dawg looked at the wooden blocks then took three wooden blocks and spelled YES. He pointed at Adam then at Marion and tapped the wooden blocks that spelled "home" then the wooden block with the question mark.

"I think he's asking if we want to take him home with us," Adam said and Marion looked at Dawg. Dawg blinked his eyes a few times when Marion pointed to the wooden blocks that spelled "yes" and Dawg gently knelt on her lap, carefully placed his arms around her neck and hugged her. She felt the tears running down her neck when she wrapped her arms around him and stood up. Dawg slid his legs around her as Adam smiled and held onto them, sending love into their minds.

"This has to be the DUMBEST thing we have EVER done!" Rose shouted while the ball rolled around the car park and Alan and Hope yelled at the dogs. The dogs snarled and barked at the ball while a few dogs tried to slam into the ball and the ball moved out of the way. Alan had counted ten dogs in all as the ball headed for a hole and Rose hoped the Doctor had scanned the hole to make sure it was deep enough so the dogs couldn't get out, but also not too deep that the dogs would get hurt. The ball bounced into the air as soon as the ball came to the edge of the hole and the dogs yelped, trying to skid to a halt, and fell into the hole. The ball lightly landed on top of the hole as the dogs yelped and tried to jump at the ball and Alan telepathically sent word to the Doctor that the dogs were contained.

"_Right, I need you three to get out of the ball so the TARDIS can capture them," _the Doctor thought and Alan helped Rose and Hope out of the ball. Watching the ball sink into the hole, Alan smiled down at Hope as she held his hand and they watched the ball surround the dogs. The ball then floated out of the hole as the dogs snarled and snapped at them and they led the ball back to the TARDIS. The doors opened wide enough for the ball to come back inside and Alan held Hope in his arms as they followed the ball. The doors closed behind them as the ball rolled out the back door and Alan placed Hope down, patting her on the head.

"Now what do we do, Daddy?" she asked while walking to the console and the Doctor looked at the screen. Duer was looking at the other screen while he tried to find the reptilian creature he had seen when he thought he saw movement near the entrance and blinked.

"Um, I think I saw that thing again," he said.

"Where is it?" the Doctor asked.

"It went into the park."

"Great, that means it could be anywhere," the Doctor said and scratched the back of his neck. Suddenly the screen beeped as he looked at the information on the screen and leaned against the console.

"What's wrong?" Rain asked as she walked closer and he looked down at his feet, setting up a privacy block.

"_The dogs are rabid," _he thought and sighed.

"_She can cure them, right?" _she thought.

'_Yeah, but one of them was a female and she had puppies inside her. The puppies are dead," _he thought and she rubbed his arm.

"Daddy, what's wrong?" Hope asked while she and Faith walked closer and he looked at them.

"Well, the TARDIS told me that the dogs are rabid and that one of them is pregnant," he said and they smiled.

"Cool!" the girls said together then saw the sadness in his eyes and blinked.

"Daddy, what's wrong with the puppies?" Faith asked as Duer looked at the screen and sighed.

"Um, well, they didn't make it, Butterfly," he said softly while she thought for a few seconds and he knelt down, holding her in his arms. The Doctor held onto Hope as the tears rolled down their cheeks and they sent comfort into their daughters' minds.

"What about the dogs?" Alan asked.

"The TARDIS is going to cure them and place them in one of the park rooms. The bitch with the puppies isn't doing very well though," the Doctor sighed and gently rocked Hope.

"Is she going to die, too?" Hope asked and the Doctor shrugged.

"Who cares about a stinking dog? Where's my kid?" Charlie shouted as the Doctor let go of Hope, stood up and stormed over to Charlie, locking eyes with her.

"Right, just so we're clear, ALL life is sacred to me! I don't care if it's human, Slitheen, Sontaran or a bunny rabbit! If it is hurting or dying then I will make damn sure that it is either healed or doesn't suffer! That is why I sent Alan, Rose and my daughter out there so I could capture those dogs and bring them in here! If you lot hadn't had been so frightened that you went to the surface, you could have found them and those puppies would still be alive!" the Doctor growled and she saw that his eyes were turning black.

"Charlie, for the last time, stand down!" Travis shouted as she snorted and walked to the coral support beam, sitting down on the grating. "What do we do now, Doctor?"

"I suggest we find out what that reptilian creature is," the Doctor said as he walked to the console and looked at the screen. He used the scanners as he tried to find the creature when three reptilian creatures crawled out of a large crack in the car park pavement and headed toward the entrance to the park. "Rassilon, it can't be."

"What are they?" Duer asked when he looked at the screen and his eyes went wide. "No, they look like…."

"Yep," the Doctor said as he popped the "p" and rubbed his face with his hands.

"Well, don't leave us in suspense. What are they?" Alan asked.

"They're Silurians," the Doctor sighed and looked at the screen.


	15. Chapter 15

Chapter Fifteen

"Silurians?" Alan said. "What are they doing here?"

"I suppose they were awakened somehow and decided the human race needed to be wiped off the face of the Earth. And if that's the case, that would explain the depopulating of Earth."

"So the Silurians awoke, rose up and finally defeated the humans?" Duer said. "They've now reclaimed the Earth?"

The Doctor sighed. They watched while he fished out his mobile and opened it. He dialed a number and tapped his fingers on the rim of the console while he waited.

"Jack?" he said. "Yeah, I'm fine. Listen, we've had a small diversion on our holiday this year."

They listened while he explained the situation and their theory.

"Can you do me a favor and bring your team to…the 8th of July, 2011 and see if you see us in the carpark," the Doctor said when he finished his explanation. "Okay, ring me when you arrive, see ya."

He ended the call.

"So you're gonna see if Jack will end up in desolate Disneyworld then?" Rain said.

"Yeah, I wanna see if we're much further than we should be. I think we are but…little test can't hurt. What about you lot, what year do you think it is?" he said, turning to Travis.

"God only knows," Travis said. "We've been underground for so long, I'm not sure how many years have passed."

"Well, how old are the oldest of your children that you had while you were in the tunnels?"

"About 19 years," another man spoke up.

"Okay, you've managed to survive on the food from Disney for 19 years?" Rain said.

"And foraging," Travis said. "We hunted and gathered food for awhile until it became too dangerous."

"And what year was it when you came here?" Rain asked them.

"2011."

"Love, we're in the year, 2030," Rain said. "I keep telling you to fix the monitor so the readout will be correct."

"It is correct but sometimes the TARDIS has a mind of her own," the Doctor said.

The mobile rang and he fished it out of his pocket.

"Hello?" he said.

"Hey, Doctor…um, we're in the carpark but…I don't see you. I see craploads of cars though, doesn't look like any invasion's taken place."

"We figured it out. We're around the year 2030. Home in on our TARDIS's artron energy and meet us here," the Doctor said.

"Gotcha, see ya in a few."

The Doctor ended the call and put it back in his pocket.

"Are those more of your friends?" Travis asked.

"Family members. He's coming to assist me. If these are Silurians, we'll need all the help we can get."

They heard a wheezing sound just outside the door.

"And that'll be him now," the Doctor said. "Excuse me."

Hope and Faith started to follow him but he told them to stay back in case there were more dogs or Silurians outside. Rain stood with the children and watched while the Doctor sprinted down the ramp to the door. He looked outside and breathed a sigh of relief when Jack's TARDIS was parked in front of his. He slipped out, closed his door and walked over to his.

"It's me, Jack," the Doctor said as he knocked.

Jack opened the door and looked around.

"Jesus," he said, stepping outside and looking at the deserted carpark.

"Yes, this is where we landed up when we tried to have our holiday," the Doctor said.

Ianto came outside after Jack.

"Wow, I've never seen Disneyworld with no cars in the carpark, this is bizarre," Ianto said.

Gwen and Martha followed Ianto out the door and then the Doctor was surprised to see Jenny and Tara.

"Hi, we were visiting Martha when you called," Tara said. "And we just had to see deserted Disneyworld for ourselves."

The Doctor hugged Jenny and Tara and pointed to Cinderella's Castle.

"God," Jenny said. "You weren't joking when you said total ruin."

"What are the rides like?" Tara asked.

"Broken down, dirty, smelly, mozzie infested," the Doctor said. "Why? You wanna go ride It's a Small World and smell the putrid water."

"Uh, no, that's okay, I'll pass," Tara said.

They went into the Doctor's TARDIS and the Doctor made introductions. He then alerted everyone else that they had more family members up front. A few minutes later, the rest of the family walked up to say hello. Charlie pushed through the survivors when she saw Adam holding Dawg in his arms.

"Give him to me!" she said.

"No, we're adopting him," Adam said curtly.

"Excuse me? This is my child!" Charlie said.

"Yes, you may have given birth to him but you didn't bring him up, that's for bloody sure," Marion said.

"Fuck you, bitch!" Charlie growled.

She raised her hand, drew back her fist and yelped when her fist hit the solid wall of a force field that the TARDIS threw up over here. She ran her hands over it, trying to find a way out while the Doctor walked up to her.

"You were warned about being belligerent," the Doctor said. "The TARDIS has contained you because you can't stop lashing out and being violent. For the moment, I want you in there until you can calm down and see reason."

"They're stealing my kid!" Charlie snarled at the Doctor.

"You don't want him!" Adam said, while Dawg cowered in his arms. "He was a burden to you but the moment someone tries to take him off your hands, you suddenly get protective. Well, I'm sorry but Dawg has become close to me and my wife and wants to be with us. We'll see to his upbringing now."

"Dawg, honey, come here and see mommy," Charlie said, holding out her hand to him.

Dawg cowered in Adam's arms and whimpered. Adam gave her a pointed look and moved away towards Jack while Charlie screamed curses. Suddenly, the prison was filled with a white gas and Charlie passed out.

"What did you do?" Travis said to the Doctor.

"I didn't do it. My ship is tired of her so she put her to sleep. It's perfectly harmless gas, she'll only sleep but you must understand that she's no mother to this child," he said, pointing to Dawg.

"Yes, we know. And personally I'd rather you did take the child," Travis said. "We want the best for the child, we really do. We've all been in survival mode for so long that it's a wonder we managed to raise any children at all."

"Well, Adam can see to his care, he'll make an excellent father," the Doctor said while Adam nodded and held Dawg close. "But now that we've introduced everyone, let's get down to the problem at hand and find out what happened and what woke the Silurians from their hibernation."


	16. Chapter 16

Chapter Sixteen

"He's a cute kid," Martha said while Adam stood near the console and Dawg placed his head on Adam's shoulder.

"Yep," Adam said with a small smile and Dawg started playing with Adam's ear.

"What's the story with his mother? I mean you wouldn't just take someone's kid. That's so unlike you," she said then saw the anger in Adam's eyes. In all the centuries that she had known him, Martha had never seen Adam act so cold hearted.

"She's been abusing him since he was a baby," Adam said and the TARDIS showed Martha the medical scans she had done on Dawg.

"Blimey," she whispered and Adam nodded. "She did all this because he was born deaf?"

"Yep," Adam said with a nod of his head and Martha gently stroked Dawg's hair.

"Excuse me," Travis said while walking closer and Adam looked at him. "I need to talk with you."

"If it's about him," Adam said as he looked at Dawg then at Travis. "I'm sorry, but my wife and I have made up our minds. We want to adopt him and take him with us."

"That's fine, but I just want to know what you plan to do with him once you do take him home."

"What do you mean what are we planning on doing with him? We're going to make sure that he grows up to be a healthy, happy kid."

"Yeah, but you're….well, you're aliens," Travis said softly and Adam smiled as he adjusted his hold on Dawg.

"Well, yeah, we are, but most of us started out as humans. I can't go into the details, but we were changed into what we care now and I assure you that Dawg….Shit, I can't keep calling him that."

"His name is really Doug. Only Charlie and the kids call him Dawg," Travis said as Dawg looked at Travis and Travis gently stroked Dawg's hair.

"Ah, well, like I said, my wife and I will take great care of him. We have three kids of our own."

"And they won't mind having a brother that's deaf?" Travis asked and Adam smiled.

"Considering they have two cousins that are blind, I don't think that's a problem," Adam said, not wanting to explain how Namid and Hamish were no longer blind, and Travis nodded then walked away. Adam watched him walk to where Charlie was sleeping when Dawg poked Adam in the ear and he looked at him. Dawg smiled at him when Adam smiled back and crossed his eyes, making Dawg giggle.

"So, Doc, what should we do first?" Jack asked as the Doctor and Duer stood to one side of the control room and the Doctor sighed, leaning against the wall.

"We need to find the Silurians and figure out what woke them up," the Doctor said while Travis walked over and stood next to the Doctor.

"What exactly are Sulurians?" Travis asked.

"The Silurians are a species of reptile-like humanoids that are highly advanced in the fields of science and predate the dawn of man. Legend has it that when a large geological upheaval occurred by the Earth capturing the Moon, the Silurians went into self-induced hibernation. They first woke up from the energy from a nearby nuclear power planet. I tried to set up peace with them, but they didn't want to listen to me. They did stop when a friend of mine talked to them and went back into hibernation. The second time they woke up, they were at war with their, well, cousins, but I was able to stop that and they went back into hibernation."

"But something woke them up and they might be the ones that took everyone?" Travis asked and the Doctor sighed, looking at the grating.

"That is what we need to find out," the Doctor said and Travis nodded.

"I think we need to go out and see if we can find them first," Jack said.

"That's what I was thinking. The thing is, if we all then they will attack before we get a chance to talk," the Doctor said.

"Then maybe only the four of us should go," Duer said.

"But we can't go armed," the Doctor said as he looked at the rifle in Travis' hand and Travis nodded, placing the rifle on the grating.

"Ok, now that we got that sorted, let's get going," Jack said as he headed for the ramp and the Doctor looked at Rain, setting up a privacy block.

"_Latara, Jack, Duer, Travis and I are going to see what's going on with the Silurians. Keep everyone here until we get back," _he thought to her and Rain looked at him, nodding her head. They were half way down the ramp when Alan saw them and half ran down the ramp, standing in front of the Doctor.

"Hey, where are you guys going?" Alan asked while Adam handed Dawg to Marion and headed down the ramp, standing next to Alan. "You're not thinking of leaving us behind, were you?"

"Yeah, we go where you go!" Adam said, placing his elbow on Alan's shoulder.

"Look, as much as I would like to take the Demented Duo…." the Doctor said with a grin and Alan and Adam's mouths dropped open. "I think only a small group should go out to see what's going on with the Silurians."

"Did you hear what he called us?" Alan asked.

"I most certainly did!" Adam said then stuck his nose in the air.

"Well, if that's how they feel, they can go look for the stinky snakes on their own!" Alan said as they snorted and walked away. Travis looked at them then at the Doctor and the Doctor softly laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Believe it or not, that's normal for those two. And before you change your mind about Adam taking care of Dawg, he's only like that when he's around my brother," the Doctor said and Travis smiled, nodding his head. The Doctor led Jack, Duer and Travis to the inner doors then snapped his fingers and the doors opened. Travis looked impressed as they walked outside then the Doctor turned, snapped his fingers and the doors closed.

"Right, Jack, did you bring anything that could help us track the Silurians?" the Doctor asked when Jack took the small scanner out of his pocket and started tapping some of the buttons.

"What is that?" Travis asked.

"It's a scanner that came out of the rift a few weeks back. After my son figured out how it works, we found out it can track cold blood life forms," Jack said and Travis' eyes went wide. "Yeah, I know. My kid's a genius."

"Thanks, Dad," Nigel said as the doors to Jack's TARDIS opened and he walked closer, placing another scanner on his belt. The Doctor introduced him to Travis as they shook hands and Jack walked over to his TARDIS then closed and locked the doors. "Sorry for the delay. I was in the loo. What are we looking for?"

"We're looking for Silurians," Duer said.

"Blimey, those are nasty buggers," Nigel said and the Doctor pushed the buttons on the scanner. He watched the screen while three blue-green dots moved toward the five yellow dots and he looked up, seeing three Silurians with what looked like laser guns heading toward them.

"Oh bugger," he said as they looked at the Silurians and the Silurians softly hissed at them.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter Seventeen

"Different than I remember," Duer said, staring at the silver masks over the Silurian's faces. "Maybe they're another branch of the Silurian family?"

"One way to find out," the Doctor said before all of them stepped forward.

The Silurians halted, surprised that the humans showed no fear. They aimed their guns at them but the Doctor held up his hands.

"We're unarmed, we come in peace. I'm the Doctor, a Time Lord, and this is my family and my friend, Travis. We wish to speak with you."

The Silurians glanced at each other and then the one in the middle stepped forward.

"I am Srylana," she said, removing the mask.

"Good Lord," Travis said, stepping back when he saw her reptilian face.

He was amazed that none of the others showed any fear and their lack of fear bolstered his own courage and he stepped up with the group while the Doctor strode forward.

"Srylana, I want to know what's happened here," the Doctor said. "Is there somewhere where we can talk, a neutral ground?"

Srylana nodded. She handed her gun to her friend and told them to keep watch while she spoke with the warm bloods. They nodded and kept watch, their weapons down at their sides while Srylana led the Doctor and his family and friend back towards the park. They walked through Cinderella castle to a series of run down benches near the moat. Srylana gestured to them and they sat down.

"I know about your people, although you seem to be a different species than the one I'm used to," the Doctor said. "I know that you stay in hibernation unless something wakes you and I'd like to know what woke you up."

"We were hibernating under this land," Srylana said, pointing down. "But the humans were digging tunnels for some reason and they came across our hibernation chamber. One of them pulled open one of our hibernation pods and she killed the diggers and woke the others. We, in turn, woke up our brethren across the world and we began to take back this planet."

"What do you mean "take back", Travis said.

"This planet is rightfully ours, we were here first!" Srylana said to him. "You ape creatures came after we hibernated but this has always been our world!"

"Just for clarification, he's the only ape here," the Doctor said, pointing to Travis. "The rest of us may look human but we aren't. Secondly, the humans have just as much right to be here as you do. Now what did you do with the humans after you conquered their world?"

"We put most of them into hibernation, a few we kept as slaves."

"You did what?" Travis snarled as he got up from the bench and started towards her.

The Doctor held up his hand, stopping him while Srylana hissed at him. Travis sat back down and glared at Srylana.

"Sorry, he's not used to dealing with other beings like me and my family do," the Doctor said. "Why are you staying here then? This is deserted."

"We had reports that more humans were here and we've been searching for them. Apparently, our reports were correct," Srylana said, her eyes narrowing as she gazed at Travis.

"So, that's the plan, you're just gonna take all the humans prisoner until the planet's yours, free and clear?" Jack said.

"This planet is ours!" Srylana said to him.

"No, this planet belongs to them as much as you. You may have been here first but they came after you hibernated and they made a home here so if anything, you should share the planet," Rain said.

"Share? With apes?" Srylana said with disgust.

"Share with these things?" Travis said with the same look of disgust.

The Doctor sighed when Srylana hissed at him again.

"Look, once upon a time, the human race shared the planet with Neanderthals, another species of human and until the Neanderthals died out from the end of the ice age, the two species coexisted here. I know it's a stretch but humans and silurians could do that as well, provided both groups came to an understanding."

"I don't know if my people would agree to that," Srylana said.

"I don't know if the human race would agree to that," Travis said. "Especially after they kidnapped and enslaved them."

"Which is why negotiation is needed," the Doctor said. "Humans tend to shoot first and ask questions later which is why so many alien races are either afraid to come and share their knowledge with you or want to invade and destroy you. You, as a species, need to learn that not everything foreign is evil or bad. These silurians are a living, thriving species, just as you are and just like you, they have certain rights which include the right to exist somewhere."

"But you said yourself that you're not human so why does it matter to you what happens them?" Srylana said, pointing to Travis.

"Long ago, I appointed myself the protector of the human race because I admire them and see so much potential in them. I want to help them become the enlightened species they were meant to be and that means stepping in and defending them when the situation calls for it. These diggers were not being malicious when they woke up that Silurian. I'm sure they were just curious which is both a pro and a con for humanity. They were digging because they have tunnels underneath this amusement park that their workers used to get from one place to another without being seen. They were probably expanding them when they bumped into your hibernation chamber. Even if they were being malicious, the rest of humanity did nothing to you and they don't deserve to be put into hibernation and enslaved. But apart from that, what about the Earth? I see you're letting everything go to waste," the Doctor said, gesturing to the abandoned park.

"On the contrary, we are letting nature retake what man has done. We have no need for their structures except perhaps to hide in."

"But all the great things man has done, you don't care about that?" Travis said.

"Bah, man's achievements are tiny compared to the silurians. We care nothing for this place or the eyesores you built. You do not live in harmony with nature. You humans take and take and take until you exhaust your resources and pollute your environment. Do you deny this, Protector?" she said to the Doctor.

"I don't deny it," the Doctor said. "The human race have far to go and much to learn before they catch up to some species. However, I'm sure the silurians were also primitive and wasteful once, yeah?"

Srylana dropped her eyes to the ground.

"There you have me, Doctor. However, we have never wrecked the environment the way the humans have."

"Perhaps you would have if you didn't go into hibernation," the Doctor pointed out. "It's very easy to point the finger at another species and accuse them of being wasteful when you have no idea if you might have done the same had you continued to live on the surface. That's why these two species must come to some sort of understanding and perhaps, human and silurians can teach and help one another to make this world a better place."

Everyone froze when they heard a ringtone and Rain blushed as she stood up.

"Heh, sorry everyone," she said sheepishly while she walked over towards the bridge.

"Hey, I thought everyone was supposed to shut off their mobiles for this meeting!" Jack yelled to her while she fished it out of her pocket. "Shame on you for being impolite!"

"What is that?" Srylana said, pointing to the mobile.

"Communication device. Someone's contacting her," the Doctor said.

"The humans have such devices?" Srylana said, impressed. "Perhaps you're right, perhaps they do possess more mental power than we thought."

"That's what I've been trying to tell you. Humans are a lot smarter than you think and I think the two species could cohabitate and work together if given the chance."

"Sorry, Dad, he's in the middle of negotiations right now," the Doctor heard Rain say into the mobile.

"Tell John I said hello though," he yelled to her.

"He does say hello," Rain said to her father. "There's been a bad development here though…no, he's fine, we're all fine, it's just that…"

Rain walked towards the castle while she spoke to her father. The Doctor turned his attention back to Srylana.

"I want to know if it's possible to have a formal meeting with your people, at least the representatives who can speak for all the Silurians on the planet so we can try to negotiate," he said to her.

"Well, I believe that could be a possibility but you'd have to give us time to contact our leaders," Srylana said.

"Then you'll accept a truce between us?"

"I will and I think the others here will," Srylana said.

"Then do you mind letting us see some of the human slaves? If you do that, I'll accept you as my guest on board my TARDIS until you can work out a meeting with your leaders?"

"I think that can be arranged."

"Brilliant."

The Doctor and Srylana shook hands. She then shook hands with everyone else. When she got to Travis, both parties hesitated a moment before shaking hands and the Doctor smiled when Travis promised her that no one would hurt the silurians if they did the same in return. Srylana agreed to the truce and the Doctor smiled even more.

"Come, let's go get my wife and you can show us some of the slaves," the Doctor said to Srylana before everyone walked towards the castle.


	18. Chapter 18

Chapter Eighteen

Moaning, Charlie opened her eyes when she sat up and placed her hand against the force field. She looked around the control room when she saw Dawg sitting on Marion's lap and he was smiling. Charlie couldn't remember the last time she had seen him smile and he reached up, wiggling his fingers at Marion. Marion stood up then picked Dawg off the floor and headed for the back door. He looked down when he saw Charlie looking at him and buried his face in Marion's neck. Marion glared at her then left the room and Charlie sighed, wiping the tears out of her eyes.

"What do you expect?" Adam asked when he sat down on the floor in front of the force field and she glared at him.

"Go away," she snarled as he arched the fedora back on his head and crossed one leg over the other leg.

"Look, Martha's right, I'm not someone who takes another person's kid. It's just that I can't see why you want to hurt him. He's a great kid. He has a wonderful smile and he is so smart! I don't know many five year olds that can spell words like he can. Guess that's from sitting in while the other kids had their lessons," he said and Charlie snorted.

"No, he's just smart. He could walk at eight months. Had to tie his feet together to keep him from running off," Charlie said and Adam arched an eyebrow. "Ok, I admit that doing that was wrong, but what was I supposed to do? He can't hear!"

"And living in a world like this, I can see why that's a problem," Adam said as he nodded his head. "Did you really try to drown him?"

"Yeah," Charlie sighed.

"Why?" Adam asked while giving her a pleading look.

"Look, you don't know me! You don't know what happened!" she half shouted and he hushed her.

"Ok, I'm listening. What happened?" he asked and she saw in his eyes that he really wanted to know.

"His name was Mitch. He was one of the older guards and he taught me everything I know. I was his best pupil. One night he got really drunk. No one knows where he got the booze, but he was pissed and he came into the woman's dorm. He told the others to get out and he locked the door. I tried to fight him off, but he was too strong!" she said and tears rolled down her cheeks. Slightly nodding his head, Adam watched as the force field came down and he scooted closer, sliding his arms around her. Charlie blinked her eyes a few times then leaned into him and wrapped her arms around him. He sent comfort into her mind as she cried and he gently rubbed her back. After a few minutes she settled down and he gave her a handkerchief to blow her nose.

"He…he raped you?" Adam asked softly and she nodded her head.

"Travis must have heard me screaming because he kicked the door in and dragged him off of me. I never saw Mitch again. A few weeks later I found out I was pregnant. I could have aborted the baby, but I wanted to be a mother. The thing was, the more I thought about what Mitch did to me, the more I hated the baby growing inside of me. When Dawg was…"

"Don't call him that," Adam sighed and she sniffed, wiping her nose.

"When the baby was born, I didn't know what I wanted. His being born deaf made it doubly hard. I couldn't handle him. So I decided the best thing was to drown him. Travis stopped me and I told him to give the baby to someone else."

"Why didn't he?"

"He said that having a baby would give me something to protect. The thing was I didn't want him!"

"Is it because of what happened with Mitch? Was looking at him a constant reminder of his father?" Adam asked and she gave him a blank look.

"I never thought of it like that."

"Let me ask you this. If he had been born deaf and a girl, would you have beaten him?"

"Hell no!" she said then her eyes widened and he slightly smiled at her. "Oh god, it is true. I beat my son because I can't beat the crap out of his father!"

"That's what's called misplaced anger. You are so mad at Mitch that you're taking it out on your son," he said and she titled her head to one side.

"Are you a shrink or something?" she asked and he smiled, arching the fedora forward.

"No, but I went to a shrink once. Anyway, can you be honest with me about something?"

"What?"

"I'm not playing mind games or controlling you in any way, but do you really think that Dawg would have a better life here with you and the others instead of coming with me and my wife?"

"What kind of a life would he have if he went with you?"

"Well, I do admit that some of my family is a little off the wall," he said as he pointed with his head toward Alan, who was making faces at Faith and Hope and they were doubled over with laughter, and Charlie looked at him. "But I assure you that he would be totally safe."

"Would they care if he was deaf?"

"Nope," Adam said as he shook his head. 'I told you I have two family members that are blind and no one cares."

"What happens if someone picks on one of them?"

"Ah, well, see, my nephew's blind, but if someone picks on him, he beats the snot of them."

"How can he do that if he can't see?"

"I have no idea," Adam said with a laugh in his voice and she smiled at him.

"Would he be able to go to school?"

"Yeah, we may have to see if we can get him some lesson aides so he can answer questions, but he would be able to when he's eight years old."

"What do you mean when he's eight years old?"

"The children are home taught until they're eight years old then they go to the academy," he said and her eyes widened.

"Whoa, I wish I could see this world of yours," she said and he sat her up, placed his fingers against her temples and closed his eyes. Charlie gasped while Adam set up a privacy block and showed her New Gallifrey. She staggered a bit after he let go and opened his eyes and she blinked her eyes a few times.

"Are you ok?" he asked, placing his hands on her shoulders.

"That's where he'll live?" she asked softly and he nodded his head. The tears rolled down her cheeks again as he held her and rocked her back and forth. "Please, take him there."

"Are you sure? I know I was being forceful, but that's because I was ticked off. I'm normally the level headed one," he said with a smile and she sniffed, wiping her nose with the handkerchief,

"I'm sure. I know that I can't be a mother to him and he really likes you."

"And I like him."

"Do you have any kids of your own?"

"Yep, I have three, two boys and a girl. They would love to have a little brother," Adam said as he wiped the tears from her cheeks with the pads of his thumbs and she softly smiled at him.

"Just do me a favor. Let him forget me," she said and his hearts caught in his chest.

"No, I won't do that. You're…" he said and she shook her head.

"I've seen the way he looks at me. Please, just take him and let him forget all about me," she said then got up and walked to a corner of the control room. Adam looked at her when Alan walked over and knelt down next to him.

"Sorry, but I was listening to what you two were saying and…." Alan said and Adam gave him a blank look.

"Not now," Adam whispered when he got up, walked to Charlie then sat next to her, pulling her into his arms. Alan watched while Adam held Charlie then he stood up, sighed and walked to the console.

Srylana led the way while the Doctor walked alongside her and the lights that had been installed in the walls cast a yellow glow in the tunnel. She turned the corner as they looked down the tunnel and the Doctor could feel the warm air coming from the vents in the wall.

"We use the thermal energy from the planet core to heat our tunnels," she said as he nodded and they walked down the tunnel.

"Do you really think an alliance between the Silurans and my people are possible?" Travis asked Duer as he walked next to him and Duer blinked his eyes a few times.

"Well, when I dealt with them, they were willing to listen to reason," Duer said.

"And the humans and Silurans live side by side?"

"Well, more like they live top to bottom. The Silurians gave certain agencies maps of their tunnels and the humans have been careful not to dig where they're not supposed to. True, there were some accidental breeches into either a hatchery or a hibernation chamber, but they were able to repair the damage without bloodshed."

"I don't know if the other groups will be as willing to listen as we are," Travis said when Srylana stopped and they walked closer. Travis' eyes widened when he saw what was in front of them and Duer walked to the Doctor, standing next to him.

"To paraphrase my son-in-law, look at the size of that, Doctor," he said and the Doctor smiled.

"Yes, it is big, isn't it?" the Doctor said and looked at the city spreading out around them.


	19. Chapter 19

Chapter Nineteen

Hope walked into the kitchen and saw Alan sitting at the kitchen table, sipping some tea. He had a melancholy look on his face but he brightened when he saw Hope.

"I'm bored, I want something to drink," Hope said to him as he walked towards the refrigerator. "I hate being a kid. I don't get to help Daddy when it really counts. I have to stay behind and wait."

"That's because Daddy and Mummy love you and want you to live to see your twenties," Alan said.

Hope pulled a bottle of grape juice out of the refrigerator, closed the door and walked over to him.

"I can't wait till I'm old enough to do neat stuff like my sisters do," Hope said, sitting down next to him. "Being a kid is no fun."

"I'm a kid at heart and I have lots of fun," Alan said.

"Yeah, but you're an adult too."

"Yes, but I've always been an adult, I was born this way to quote Lady Gaga. I was never a child so you should treasure it. Don't grow up too fast; it's not all fun and games helping your father."

"Why aren't you out there?" Hope asked.

"Because I'm unloved," Alan said with a sniff. "I was asked to stay behind to take care of the brats, I mean, children."

"Oi!" Hope said while he sniggered.

Alan tousled her hair and smiled while he watched her drinking her juice. He loved his niece with all his hearts but he wished his children were her age. He had to admit he felt a bit jealous of Adam for getting a new son. But he felt thankful that at least he was here where he could be with his brother's children rather than be stuck back in the other universe. He finished up his tea and decided to get a second cup while Hope drank her juice.

Meanwhile Srylana was leading the Doctor and the others further into the city. Travis looked around at everything, his jaw nearly to the floor.

"All this is underneath the Earth," he said.

"Yes, this is our home," Srylana said. "At least we considered it a temporary home until we regained the Earth again."

The city was a series of caves that went off in every direction along with rock house and houses made out of rock crystal. Some silurians were in the city and the few that were there stopped and watched as everyone walked by.

"You find more slaves, Srylana?" a male called to her.

"Guest, Darzan, they're my guests under a flag of truce."

There was scattered mutterings about that but no one attacked and everyone got out of the way as they walked past. She led them into one of the tunnels. The narrow tunnel was lit by flaming torches and it sloped downwards gently. Srylana led them down the tunnel and the farther they walked, the hotter it got. In the distance they could hear the sound of metal hitting rock. After twenty minutes, they came out of the tunnel into a large room. The room had many tunnels leading out of it and they noticed a few bedraggled and half starved humans were pushing wheelbarrows out of them. The wheelbarrows were loaded with broken rock and the humans pushed them into one tunnel off to their right. The Doctor most of the men were wearing nothing except dirty trousers and shoes and the women were dressed in dirty shirts, trousers and shoes. They didn't see any children which was a good thing since the Doctor was livid.

"You criticize the humans and yet you treat them like they're beasts of burden?" he said to Srylana. "How are you better than the humans when you do things like this?"

"This is being merciful, we could have had them killed," Srylana said.

"No, you could have let them live their lives and tried to coexist with them or stay down here and live in your cities. This is barbaric," the Doctor said.

While he was talking, he noticed his wife was texting something on her IPhone. When Srylana tried to defend herself, the Doctor took a quick glance at what she was typing.

THIS IS WHAT THEY'RE DOING, DAD, she typed.

Then he watched while she filmed the slaves so she could send it to her father. She glanced at the Doctor and noticed he was watching what she was doing.

_Dad asked me to find out what was going on and get footage for the High Council_, she thought to him. _He was thinking Xashon might help us out if she sees what the Silurians did since they invaded and attacked the humans without provocation._

Good thinking, the Doctor thought back.

The Doctor kept Srylana busy while Rain discreetly filmed what was going on. She got a few minutes of footage of the slaves working and the condition of their bodies before sending the footage to her father. Once she was finished she put the phone back in her pocket. The Doctor and Duer approached some of the slaves who stopped and gave them a terrified look when they saw Srylana walking with them. The Doctor soothed their fears and both he and Duer conducted scans on their bodies while Jack came up beside them and asked some basic questions about their care. The slaves looked hesitantly at Srylana and didn't speak until Srylana assured them they would not be punished. The Doctor was pleased that they were truthful with them about their care, citing their frequent lack of food, clean clothes and bedding.

"Is there any way you can get them more food, fresh clothes and change of bedding?" the Doctor said when they finished the interview. "They need all of that or they'll die."

"I'll see what I can do," Srylana said.

She looked over when Rain's mobile rang but since the mobile rang last time she paid it barely any mind when Rain excused herself and walked away from everyone. But the Doctor knew it was John calling back to talk to her about the footage. The Doctor kept Srylana talking, asking her to show them around the city so she wouldn't hear Rain speaking to her father. To his relief, Srylana was glad to show them around and Rain followed at a distance, telling her father what she was seeing while the others listened to Srylana giving the tour. By the time Srylana stopped talking, Rain was off the phone and had it back in her pocket and the Silurian was none the wiser.

After the meeting, Srylana agreed to meet them again in a few hours after telling them she would talk to the elders about arranging better conditions for the slaves and asking them to arrange a meeting with all the leaders so they could negotiate. Everyone thanked her before Srylana showed them back out. Once they were up on the surface, the Doctor pulled Rain away from the hole and asked her about John.

"I told him everything and he saw the footage," Rain said as everyone gathered around her. "He's going to Xashon now with the information."

"Good, with any luck we may get some help from our people and not have to do this alone," the Doctor said. "But for the moment let's go back and rest before Srylana comes back."


	20. Chapter 20

Chapter Twenty

"What do you mean you're jealous?" Adam asked after Alan had called him and they had gone to the park room with the paintball court.

"You're getting a new son," Alan said and Adam arched an eyebrow.

"Well you got a new one, too. Or did you forget Mirza?" Adam asked. Mirza was eleven years old when Alan and Rose had met him Parsuash in 480 BC and he had run away from his abusive uncle. They had taken him with them after his uncle had caught him and was going to sell him to slavers.

"No, I didn't forget him," Alan said with a smile. "It's just that Dawg liked me first and I thought he'd pick me to be his daddy."

"Where is it written that you and the Doctor get all the lost and abandoned kids? It's my turn! Live with it!" Adam teased and Alan laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Ah, but you know as well as I, Old Beans, that our kids end up adopting one of us as a spare mom or dad. It's just a matter of time before he's bored of you and wants me to be Daddy!" Alan said and Adam laughed, nodding his head.

"Is there anything else you're jealous of? Are you jealous of my being a writer? That my dog is smarter than that rat of yours?"

"Hold on! My chewie wooie is smart!"

"Oh yeah, she's brilliant….for a rat!" Adam said with an evil grin and Alan breathed hard through his nose.

"Well, at least my dog doesn't look like an ugly, furry HORSE!" Alan said while Adam arched his eyebrows up and gave him a blank look.

"She does not!"

"Right, she looks more like a furry jackass!" Alan said then they started laughing and Adam shook his head side to side. "So, are you as bored as I am?"

"Oh yeah," Adam said. "How did we end up with babysitting duty?"

"It's not the babysitting duty part that I mind. It's the fact that they left without us!"

"That is totally unacceptable!"

"_Alan, where are you?" _the Doctor thought and Alan pulled his mind closer.

"_Adam and I are in the park room with the paintball court," _Alan thought.

"_We're in the Silurian city. They do have human slaves and the slaves are barely alive."_

_"Blimey, what are you going to do?" _Adam thought.

"_Rain contacted her father and he told Xashion. We're waiting to see what she has to say about all this. In the meantime, I want you to keep everyone in the TARDIS until we get back."_

"_Um, Doctor, Charlie woke up," _Adam thought then set up a privacy block and heard the Doctor sighing.

"_Is she causing trouble?"_

"_No, and I had a long talk with her. She's agreed to let me and Marion take Dawg, but I…I…."_

_"Adam, what's the matter? You're not changing your mind, are you?" _

"_No, it's just that I acted like some sort of heartless jerk. I don't normally just take someone's kid. I was just so angry that something in me just snapped." _

"_I think it's because, like me, you can't stand seeing a child, especially a child with a disability, being harmed. You have always been protective of them because of what happened with River," _the Doctor thought in reference to the time Adam's daughter had been kidnapped when she was two years old. Adam had killed Duer's Valeyard because he thought the Valeyard had taken her, but it turned out it was really his Pete. Duer's Valeyard had been captured when he followed Duer to Adam's universe and Pete had used a control disc on him, instructing the Valeyard to kidnap River. She was to be bait to trap Duer, but the Valeyard had captured Duer and would have killed him if Adam hadn't had killed the Valeyard first. Peter was arrested and sent to Volage Nok and Adam's Jackie and Tony came to live with them.

"_No, I haven't forgotten. Anyway, Charlie also told me that she wants Dawg to forget her. I don't know if that's a good idea. She's his mother."_

"_But he doesn't know that. As far as he is concerned, she is someone that's beaten and abused him."_

__ _"I guess," _Adam sighed and the Doctor sent comfort into his mind.

"_Tiri'me'su, you are doing the right thing. Dawg's chances of survival aren't good if he stays here. He's better off coming with us."_

"_Yeah, I guess I'm feeling guilty about how I acted, is all." _

"_You're just a big softy. That's why we love you," _the Doctor thought and Adam slightly smiled.

"_What we are is bored. Can't Alan and I go look around? We promise to be good!" _Adam thought then appeared in the Doctor's head, giving him sad puppy eyes.

"_Let me guess. You want to go see what happened to Expedition Everest."_

"_Yes, please, can we?"_

"_Oh, ok, you two can go, but only there! I don't want to go looking for you!" _the Doctor thought when cartoon hearts appeared over Adam's head and Adam held up a cardboard sign with THE DOCTOR ROCKS on it. The Doctor laughed as Adam dropped the privacy block and the Doctor's mind moved away.

"Ok, what was that all about?" Alan asked as Adam smiled and arched the fedora forward.

"Well, your brother has given us the ok to go see what happened to Everest!" Adam said and Alan widened his eyes.

"He did?" Alan asked as his voice went up an octave and Adam nodded his head. Alan whooped as he pumped his fist into the air and they left the room.

"Whoa, that's a mess," Alan said as they looked at what was left of the Tree of Life and Adam nodded. They had borrowed the manipulator as they walked down the trial and noticed how quiet the park was. They walked along while Adam looked at the ruined buildings and arched the fedora back.

"You ok?" Alan asked.

"Yeah, was just thinking about taking the girls to the Affection Rafiki's Planet Watch," Adam sighed.

"Remember how hard it was to get them out of the Fossil Fun Games area?"

"Yeah, and Faith loved Tricera Top Spin," Adam sighed and Alan gently nudged him. They walked onward when they stopped short and Alan's eyes went wide.

"NO!" Alan shouted as he sank to his knees and Adam balled his hands into fists. The lake that was in front of Exploration Everest was dried up and the ground was cracked. Several of the cracks stood out like stone fingers and the bridge the guests crossed to get on the ride was missing. The grass and trees were burnt and they could just see the rubble of the pretend village.

"Now that is just wrong!" Adam said as they walked down the bank of the lake and carefully headed toward the ride. Helping each other up the bank, they stood at the base of the ride and the ramp that led into the artificial mountain had half collapsed. Most of the artificial mountain had collapsed and Adam took out his sonic screwdriver, scanning the area. "Come on."

Alan followed as they walked through the wreckage and the creaking of metal filled the air. They scanned the darkness, but there were no sign of Silurians or animals as they walked along then Alan stopped and sighed. Lying on its side was the robotic Yeti and half of it had been crushed by some of the wreckage. Adam stood next to him as they sighed and Adam reached out, touching the fake fur.

"Poor Frosty," Adam sighed as they stood there then Adam scanned the area and walked into the darkness. Alan half ran after him when the blue light from Adam's sonic screwdriver shimmered on the door and he pushed the button. The lock clicked as he opened the door and scanned the hallway. They walked inside the small hallway as they walked down the hallway and the blue light lit up the darkness. A few minutes later they found the control room when Adam unlocked the door and they walked inside the room. Scanning the room with his sonic screwdriver, Alan found the controls while they stood at the console and sighed. Nearly all the controls were crushed or broken as they placed their sonic screwdrivers away and headed for the door. "Let's go."

Neither Rose nor Marion said anything when Alan and Adam returned and slowly walked out of the control room. They headed down the hallway when a door opened to one of the rooms and Alan looked at Adam. Shrugging, they walked into the room when their hearts sped up and their eyes went wide. The room looked like a park room, but at the center of the room was Exploration Everest and they looked up at the ceiling.

"How….? Where….? What?" Alan asked and the TARDIS gently giggled.

"_You two rode it so often that I've copied the semantics and made a duplicate. This way you two can ride it whenever you want. I did some modifications on the Yeti and even built a giant snowball that rolls after the cars then goes down a separate track," _the TARDIS thought and their mouths fell open.

"You mean this had been here all this time and you didn't tell us?" Alan asked.

"_It was a Christmas present!" _the TARDIS thought. Running down the trail, Alan and Adam whooped as the TARDIS laughed and the water of the lake gently moved in the breeze.


	21. Chapter 21

Chapter Twenty One

The Doctor rubbed the back of his neck while he headed for his room. He was going to have a rest so he could energize himself and prepare for the grueling mediator role he'd have to assume when the humans and silurians came together.

He opened the door to his bedroom and saw Rain lying on her side of the bed. She glanced at him and smiled.

"Waiting on dad to call me back," she said, holding up the phone. "He said it might be awhile while he takes the information to the High Council."

"Hopefully Srylana is gathering together the leaders of the Silurian tribes," the Doctor said, loosening his tie.

He sat down on the edge of the bed and untied his shoes. While he did that, Rain put her hand on his back.

"Do you really think the Silurians will agree to share the planet?"she said to him.

"I don't know, Latara," the Doctor said, shaking his head. "I've never had to deal with this before. Every other time I was able to step in and prevent something like this from happening. This must be one of those tipping points in time when things can change. Because of the actions of a few Disney staff members the Earth is ruined now and I'm not sure how to set it right."

"Maybe Xashon can help us, she has before," Rain said.

"I hope so because I'm gonna need all the help I can get," the Doctor said, lying down beside her. "If they'll even listen to Xashon, that is."

"I'm still waiting for Dad to call back," Rain said. "He told me he was going over there right after the call ended. I'm sure after Xashon sees the footage she can make a case for the humans so they can reclaim their planet."

The Doctor looked over when the door creaked open. Hope stuck her head inside and giggled when the Doctor covered his eyes with his hands.

"Daddy, are the lizard people gonna let the people go?" Hope said, coming up to him.

"Dunno, my treasure, we're gonna do all we can to make that happen," the Doctor said, uncovering his eyes and putting his hand on her shoulder.

"Jen-Jen and Tara want to go out and explore and I want to go with them, can I?" Hope said.

The Doctor raised his eyebrow and looked at his wife.

"Spousal Unit, your verdict?" he said.

"Did they say you could come with them?" Rain said.

"Yes."

"Okay, but don't you dare run off and lose sight of your sisters, not with Disneyworld in the state it's in, you understand me?"

"Yes, Mummy."

"Be careful and call us or think to us if you have any trouble, okay?"

Hope nodded and kissed both her parents before she hurried out of the room. The Doctor lay back on his pillow and shut his eyes while Hope rolled on her side and snuggled against him. The Doctor had his eyes closed for about two minutes when he felt something hit his stomach. He opened his eyes and saw Alan was bending over with his head on his stomach.

"Can I help you?" the Doctor said while Rain opened her eyes.

"Just resting for a moment before continuing on," Alan said.

"Well can you rest for a moment away from my stomach?" the Doctor said while Rain rolled her eyes and grinned.

"No, because I have thoughts as well," Alan said, straightening up.

"That's why he had to put his head down, the thoughts were weighing down his poor little head and making him tired," Rain said.

The Doctor snickered when she rolled away the moment Alan brought his fist down on the bed.

"No, I have thoughts," Alan said.

"And those thoughts would be…" the Doctor said.

"I wish I had another child," Alan said. "I have to admit I'm a wee bit jealous that Adam gets Dawg."

"Brother, you have children, several of them in fact," the Doctor said.

"I know but I love them when they're young. We have Hope and Faith but it's not the same thing."

"So in other words," Rain said, "you want to figure out a way to loom them to the point where they'll stay children forever even when they regenerate."

"No, I wouldn't want that, I just love children."

"Adopt another," the Doctor said with a shrug. "There are adoption agencies here and on Gallifrey. Or get Rose to loom another child with you. That would make more sense than you being in here whinging about not having any more little children to love."

"Perhaps, I shall ask the butter knife about it," Alan said. "In the meantime, I shall watch the sex play here."

"There is no sex play, doucebag, we're just lying here," Rain said while the Doctor shook with silent laughter.

"Will there be sex play?"

"No, pervert, there will not. Leave us alone so we can get some rest," Rain said.

"Aw, you're no fun," Alan said, strolling out the door.

"Love," Rain said, getting up on her elbows to look at her husband. "Do you ever think that you could have acted that way and Alan is the you that you never were?"

"Um…perhaps," the Doctor said. "Perhaps he just likes being daft."

"Well, I'm glad you're not quite that retarded," Rain said. "I would have slapped ya silly if you had been."

She gave him a kiss and lay back down beside him while he closed his eyes and relaxed.

"Wow, this place is a dump," Tara said to Jenny while she, Jenny and Hope walked over the bridge towards Fantasyland. "Hard to believe that this was our vacation spot."

"Yes, it's all…grotty," Jenny said, making a face.

"It smells too," Hope said.

"No, that's you. You smell," Tara said.

"No, you smell!" Hope said.

"Hey, Tara, let's go chain her to the robots in the It's a Small World and leave her there," Jenny said.

"Nah, let's go hang her from the Tower of Terror building," Tara said.

"No, let's go take my two sisters and put them on the monorail tracks so I can start the monorail and run over them and…"

"What's that, windbag?" Jenny said, tickling her. "We can't understand you when you're rabbiting on like this."

"Quit!" Hope said, laughing while Jenny held her and tickled her underarms. She let go and ran away when Hope gave chase. Tara laughed and ran after them. She almost caught up to them when suddenly twenty Silurians ran out of the buildings. Tara gasped when they fell on Jenny and Hope, seizing them while the women protested. Tara froze when two of the Silurians noticed her.

"Shit!" Tara said, turning and running while five of the Silurians gave chase.

She was nearly to the castle when they fell on her. They quickly overpowered her and knocked her out. They stood back up when it was over and looked at Jenny and Hope who were also unconscious. An elderly Silurian walked up to the group surrounding Tara and looked down at her.

"Good. We'll take these three underground as hostages and if the Doctor doesn't agree to our demands, we'll enslave them and he'll never see them again," he said.

The Silurians picked up the three women and followed the elderly Silurian while he led them back underground.


	22. Chapter 22

Chapter Twenty Two

Martha walked down the hallway when she stopped in front of the doorway and smiled. Adam was sitting on the white rocking chair with Dawg curled up on his lap and Dawg was sound asleep. Adam seemed to be looking at nothing as the rocking chair barely moved back and forth and Martha walked closer, kneeling down next to the rocking chair.

"_When did he fall asleep?" _Martha thought as Adam looked at her and smiled.

"_Just a few minutes ago," _Adam thought and gently rubbed Dawg's back. Dawg whimpered a bit and he snuggled closer and Adam kissed the top of his head. _"By the way, why are you talking to me this way? He can't hear us."_

"_Yeah, but your chest will vibrate and that might wake him up," _she thought as he looked down at Dawg and sighed. _"What's wrong?"_

"_Alan's getting all jealous that Dawg picked me and not him. Why is it that he and his family always get the abandoned kids?" _

"_Don't let it get you down. He's just being Alan," _Martha thought when Alan's head peeked into the room and he sauntered into the room.

"_Did I hear my name mentioned?" _he thought as they looked at him and Alan sat on the floor in front of the rocking chair.

"_Yeah, we were talking about you acting like a baby because Adam's getting to adopt Dawg and you're not," _Martha said and Alan softly laughed, shaking his head.

"_Rest at ease, Old Smelly Butt, I am going to talk to the ol' butter knife and see if we can't use the loom to make a little one of our own," _Alan thought when Dawg opened his eyes and looked at Alan. Alan grinned then waved at Dawg and Dawg softly giggled, waving back. Dawg looked at Adam then back at Alan when he pointed to Alan and smiled.

"Does he want to come to me?" Alan asked as he held his arms out and Dawg got off Adam's lap, walked to the small table where the TARDIS had placed the blocks and they followed him to the table. Sitting on the floor next to him, Alan watched as Dawg moved the blocks and spelled the word DADDY with the blocks. "He spelled "daddy"."

"He knows how to spell a lot of words," Adam said as Dawg looked at him then at Alan and pointed from one to the other then at the blocks. "What?"

"I think he's trying to tell us something," Alan said as he gently took Dawg's hand and Dawg looked at him. "Do you want us to be Daddy?" Alan pointed at the blocks then at Adam then himself and Dawg smiled, nodding his head. "He does! He wants two daddies!"

"So, does this mean you're over being jealous?" Adam asked as Alan nodded and Dawg looked at Martha, pointing at her. Adam looked at Martha when he took some blocks and spelled her name. Dawg then pointed to Alan and Adam used the blocks to spell his name. Adam used the blocks again to spell his own name when Dawg pointed to him and Dawg blinked his eyes a few times. He pointed to himself as Adam sighed and spelled DAWG with the blocks.

"Rah!" Dawg roared as he swiped his arm over the table and knocked the blocks to the floor. They got out of the way as Dawg roared and started tossing the blocks at them. He stopped when the TARDIS placed a force wall between him and Alan, Adam and Martha and he pressed his tiny hands against the force wall. He roared louder as he smashed his hands against the force wall then started banging his forehead against the force wall and Adam saw the mist floating down toward him.

"No, don't knock him out!" he shouted.

"_I will not allow him to hurt himself," _the TARDIS thought.

"Then let him go!" Adam shouted as the force wall faded and Dawg looked at them. He was breathing hard and fast through his nose when Alan held his arms around and Dawg ran to him. Alan held him as Dawg buried his face into Alan's chest and started whimpering. Rocking him, Alan sent love and comfort into his mind and gently rubbed his back. Adam crawled closer when he stroked the top of Dawg's head and he looked at Adam, tears rolling down his little cheeks. Martha had picked up the blocks when Dawg looked at the blocks and blinked. He got off of Alan's lap when he moved the blocks and spelled NAME then pointed to himself. Adam thought for a few minutes when he thought back to the books of baby boy names he had looked through when he was trying to find his own name and smiled. There was one name that he originally liked, but Marion didn't and he took the blocks, spelling out ALAN ADAMNAN.

"What does Adamnan mean?" Martha asked.

"It's Scottish for "Little Adam"," Adam said and Alan softly laughed.

"What is it with your family and Scottish names?" he asked.

"Well, in Scottish, Alan means handsome," Adam said and Alan made his eyes grow wide.

"It does?" he asked and his voice rose an octave.

"Yep, so his name means "Handsome Little Adam"," Adam said and Dawg looked at the blocks then pointed at himself. "Yes, you are Alan Adamnan."

Little Alan smiled when he pointed to the blocks then at himself and they nodded. Little Alan walked to Adam when he hugged him, kissing his cheek, and they stood up while Adam held onto Little Alan and Alan looked at Adam.

"Wait, why didn't you use Adamnan as his first name?" he asked and Adam tilted his head to one side.

"Because "Little Adam Handsome" sounds stupid!" he said as they laughed and Little Alan smiled, placing his head on Adam's shoulder. Suddenly they felt Tara, Jenny and Hope's minds blink out as they looked at each other and ran out of the room.

"Will you slow down?" Rain shouted as the Doctor ran down the hallway and she ran faster to catch up with him. They had felt Jenny and Hope's mind blink out then the fear in Tara's mind before her mind also blinked out and they ran around the corner.

"Whoa!" Alan shouted after the Doctor nearly plowed into them and the Doctor breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"Jenny….Tara….Hope…." he gasped and Alan placed his hands on his brother's shoulders, sending comfort into his mind.

"We know. We felt it, too," Adam said as Little Alan looked at the Doctor and held his arms out. The Doctor slightly smiled as he took Little Alan from Adam and Little Alan pointed to himself. "Oh, he's got a new name now."

"Really?" the Doctor asked and Little Alan grinned at him.

"His name is Alan Adamnan," Alan said proudly and Rain titled her head to one side.

"What does Adamnan mean?" she asked.

"It's Scottish for "Little Adam" and, no, I don't know why my family keeps picking Scottish names," Adam said as they lightly laughed then headed down the hallway.

The first thing Tara noticed when she started waking up was she couldn't move. Her body was completely numb and she could barely open her eyes. Her hearts slammed in her chest when she saw that she was in some sort of cylinder with a glass cover and two rubber tubes were taped to the back of her hands. Looking around with her eyes, she saw Jenny in a similar cylinder across from her, but she couldn't see where Hope was and she closed her eyes, trying to contact either Hope or Jenny. Neither of them seemed to be conscious as she tried to call out for her father then realized that whatever she was in was blocking her and a tear rolled down her cheek.


	23. Chapter 23

Chapter Twenty Three

Everyone assembled in the console room including the humans who were perplexed since everyone suddenly was upset for no apparent reason. The Doctor was trying to keep calm but his expression was smoldering and everyone could tell he wanted nothing more than to go and throttle the Silurians.

"Has to be them," the Doctor said. "And I can guess why. Hostages, something to bring to the bargaining table. I haven't lived this long without figuring out what happens during these negotiations. And if they hurt them…"

"Are you going to go to them?" Jack asked.

"Yes, because I want my children safe. I took nothing from them, nothing!" he snarled. "And they will answer to me if they hurt or enslave them."

"Then let us come with you," Jack said. "Don't go barreling in there and get caught. The last thing we need is for you to end up beside them."

The Doctor nodded. Adam looked at them and looked at Little Alan who was standing beside him, glancing up at him shyly.

"I'll stay here," Adam said. "The wee one probably won't like it if I take off and leave him at this point. Besides Faith needs someone to look after her as well."

The Doctor nodded. He told the humans to remain calm but Travis came forward.

"Let me come, Doctor. I want to help bring this to a peaceful conclusion," he said.

"Thank you. Now…"

Rain looked down when her mobile rang. The Doctor gave her an expectant look when she answered it.

"Dad…Dad, there's been another development. We think the Silurians took Hope, Jenny and Tara. We're not sure but they went out to explore the park and their minds blanked out and Tara was feeling fear before hers did…"

She fell silent and the Doctor watched while she listened to her father. He could hear John telling her that Xashon was with him and they wanted to come down to the TARDIS before they did anything. Rain glanced at the Doctor and he nodded.

"Can I speak to him?" the Doctor said.

She nodded, told her father the Doctor wanted to speak to him and handed him the phone. The Doctor spoke briefly and gave them the coordinates. He handed the phone back to Rain when he ended the call.

"What's happening?" Travis said as the humans gathered around him.

"My father in law is coming with the president of our council. They want to go with us and try to sort this out and…"

He held up his finger when he heard a wheezing and hurried to the front door. He went outside and returned a moment later with John and Xashon. He made introductions and Xashon greeted the humans warmly. She promised to speak to them in depth after they were done seeing about the children. Duer and Frankie hugged and kissed Faith and told her to be good and mind Adam. Then the humans watched while their leader followed everyone out the door. Adam waited till they were out, called a good luck to them and shut the door.

"Christ," John said when he saw the ruined Disneyworld. "They did all this?"

"And that," the Doctor said, pointing back to the abandoned motorway. "I don't know how far the damage goes. We were going to talk to Srylana and find out before they kidnapped the children."

"You think they kidnapped the children," Nigel said.

"Oh, I don't think, I know, who else could it be?" the Doctor said. "They're worried that their dominance over the Earth is about to crumble so they took my children so they'd have negotiating power."

"Don't worry, my friend, you have the backing of the high council on this. I'm here just to open negotiations," Xashon said.

"Thank you," the Doctor said. "I'll need all the help I can get at this point."

Travis walked behind everyone, watching and listening in silence. He looked at Alan who was walking just ahead of him and caught up to him.

"It's funny," he said to Alan. "I never imagined aliens were like this?"

"Were like what?" Alan said to him.

"Normal…you act just like one big human family. I figured aliens had alien ways and looked green and had antenna."

"Ah. Well, the Floofloo have that but we don't," Alan said. "Probably the reason most of us act human is because we started out being human."

"What do you mean?"

"Well, we were given a gift by a dear friend that allows other species to change into Time Lords and Ladies. I was half human once and nearly everyone here was human at some point. We all chose to become Time Lords so we could be together because humans have a much shorter life span than we do. We get married too. Meet the misses," Alan said, pointing to Rose beside him.

"Hi, I was human too," Rose said. "I made the decision to join this looney lot so I could be with them. We're all nice and we are like a family. There are some aliens who are evil but we truly want to help humanity."

"Evil like the Silurians?" Travis said.

"Nah, I don't think they're evil, they think they're in the right here and now they're scared they're about to be booted off the planet they think is solely theirs. That's why they took the children," Alan said.

They headed to the elevator inside the castle. They had to use it twice to get everyone down to the tunnels. Once the second group was down inside the tunnels, they followed the Doctor while he led them back to the Silurian's city. Long before they reached the city, they ran into several guards wearing their silver helmets. The guard pointed their guns at them but Xashon strode forward.

"Councilor Xashon of the High Council of New Gallifrey. We're here under a flag of truce and on a diplomatic mission. We also suspect that three of our citizens have been taken by your people and we want them back. Now take us to Srylana at once!"

The guards glanced at each other, unsure of what to do. But they acted swiftly once Xashon pulled some papers stating her credentials out of her pocket and let them have a look. Everyone followed the guards and both Rain and Xashon put their hands on the Doctor's shoulders when they saw he was just keeping his rage in check.

"We'll get them back, my friend," Xashon said. "Have no fear."

The Doctor nodded and took his wife's hand. She gave it a squeeze and sent love into his mind while they followed the guards.

When they reached the city, the guards told them to wait and the Doctor suppressed his barely contained anger some more while they hurried off.

"If this is an ambush, I'll jump into it first," Duer said.

"I'm right behind ya," Jack said.

"Yup, so am I," Marion added. "If they hurt my nieces, they will suffer greatly."

When the Doctor saw Srylana approaching them with two of the guards, he went forward with Rain, John and Xashon.

"I am Councilor Xashon…"

"Yes, my guards told me who you were," Srylana said. "What is this about? I'm still contacting the elders."

"Just a simple matter that can be easily resolved, Srylana," the Doctor said between clenched teeth, "I want my children back…NOW!"


	24. Chapter 24

Chapter Twenty Four

"I do not understand," Srylana said as the Doctor glared at her and Rain slid her hand into the Doctor's hand, squeezing his fingers.

"You took my daughters and I want them back…NOW!" the Doctor growled, trying to keep his anger in check and a few of the Silurian guards looked nervously at each other.

"I assure you, Doctor, that we do not have your children," she said while Duer looked at the guard standing next to him and saw the nervous look in the guard's eyes.

"Are you sure about that?" Duer asked as he walked to the Doctor and stood next to him. He glanced over at the guards while the Doctor followed his eyes and the guards became fidgety. "Is there something you'd like to tell us?"

"Commander Srolan, do you know where the Doctor's children are?" Srylana demanded as she walked to Srolan and he looked down at his feet.

"I'd answer her if I were you, Mate," Alan said as he placed his hands behind his back and gave Srolan a smug look.

"Yes, we took them! They are ours until the Doctor agrees that we are the rightful rulers of this world and will turn the humans over to us!" Srolan said and the Doctor balled his hand into a fist.

"Do you have any idea what you have done? The elders will never agree to this!" Srylana said and Srolan laughed.

"The elders are fools! These humans are invaders and should be eradicated!" Srolan said as some of the other guards mumbled in agreement and Jack noticed that some of the guards pointed their laser blasters at them.

"Put those down or you'll regret it," Jack said as one of the guards smiled and pulled the trigger.

Adam had taken Faith, Little Alan and the rest of the children to the park room as they sat a large blanket and Little Alan sat on his lap.

"Will you tell us a story, Uncle Adam?" Faith asked as she sat next to him and leaned against his arm.

"Sure," Adam said then thought for a few minutes when the park room vanished and everything was white.

"What's going on?" Bridget asked.

"The TARDIS is going to show you my story since you're not telepathic like Faith. See, my race is telepathic and I'm used to telling my stories that way. So, if you will be patient…." Adam said then closed his eyes and smiled.

"Beeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeep…Coming up, it's time to have some fun with everyone's favorite time traveling tots," Adam's off stage voice said when the theme music started and TIME LORD BABIES appeared. Suddenly they were surrounded by a cartoon nursery and the kids smiled.

"Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…When your world is full of baddies, who've come to give you a scare…Just call our names and shout out loud "Catch us if you dare!"…I like Adam…I like Rose…I love the Doctor…Alan dance…I got my toy guns…I got my teddy bear…I play the bagpipes…And I got big hair, HA…I like running…Allons-y…Is everything alright in here…Yes, Jackie…Time Lord Babies, we turn aliens into goo…Time Lord Babies, we've come to play with you…Time Lord…Time Lord...Time Lord…Babies…Babies…Babies…Woooooooooo-hooooo!"

Even though Little Alan couldn't hear the theme song, he smiled at the cartoon characters and he gently bounced up and down on Adam's lap. The scene changed as a cartoon version of the Doctor as a toddler appeared and the long brown coat he was wearing trailed behind him. His left converse sneaker was untied and he blew some of the hair out of his eyes. Looking at the title, he smiled and crossed his arms over his chest.

"Today's episode is called Icky Lizards," Baby Doctor said then looked down and saw the words he just said under him and looked at Adam. Adam pointed to Little Alan as Baby Doctor smiled then nodded his head, turned and walked off screen.

The scene changed to a cartoon nursery as Baby Jack was climbing up the bookcase and Baby Marion and Baby Frankie were setting the small round table for a pretend tea party. Standing at the bottom of the bookcase, Baby Rain looked up at him and frowned, stamping her left foot.

"Jack, you know Jackie doesn't want you doing that!" Baby Rain said and he smiled down at her.

"No worries, Rain. If I fall and boo-boo, I'll just get right back up," Baby Jack said and she sighed. Stamping over to the blue toy box, she pounded on the top of the toy box then placed her hands on her hips.

"Doctor, are you in there?" Baby Rain asked when the top of the toy box opened and the sounds of footsteps going up a ladder came from inside the toy box. Baby Doctor peeked out as he looked at her and little hearts appeared in her eyes.

"What do you want?" Baby Doctor asked, watching the cartoon cupids flying around her head. She then noticed the words under him as she gave him a blank look and Baby Doctor pointed at Little Alan. He waved at her as Baby Rain waved back and smiled.

"Jack is climbing the bookcase again!" Baby Rain said when they heard Baby Jack scream and he tumbled to the floor. They ran to him but he wasn't moving and they looked at each other.

"Out of the way!" Baby Ianto shouted as he ran to Baby Jack and pulled a toy medical cart with a teddy bear on top of it behind him. Kneeling down, he placed two paper cups tied with a string on Baby Jack's chest and made a buzzing sound. "Clear!" Baby Jack gasped as he opened his eyes and hugged Baby Ianto.

"Thanks, Yan!" Baby Jack said as he got up and they went to go play in the cardboard box that had TORCHWOOD written in crayon over the door.

"That can't really happen!" one of the little boys said as the door to the cardboard box open and Baby Jack looked out, stuck his tongue out at the little boy then closed the door. The other kids giggled as Adam smiled and rolled his eyes.

Baby Doctor walked by the toy box when he looked inside the toy box and whistled. The sound of footsteps came up the ladder when Baby Duer, Baby Alan and Baby Adam climbed out of the toy box and Baby Doctor closed the lid of the toy box.

"That can't happen either!" the little boy said as Baby Alan, Baby Adam, Baby Duer and Baby Doctor folded their arms over their chests and Bridget glared at the little boy.

"It's a cartoon! Now shut it! I want to hear the rest of the story!" she said and Adam softly laughed.

"What do you want, Oh Nappy Bottom?" Baby Alan asked as he saluted Baby Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"The other babies are missing and I don't know where they are," Baby Doctor said and the other babies gasped.

"Well, there is that big hole in the floor over there," Baby Duer said as he pointed to the large, cartoon hole in the floor and the babies walked to the large, cartoon hole. Baby Jack and Baby Ianto came out of the cardboard box as they followed them to the large, cartoon hole and they all looked down the large, cartoon hole.

"Do you really think they're down there?" Baby Rain asked when they heard screaming and they looked at each other.

"Yep," Baby Doctor said while popping the "p" then walked to the toy box and opened the lid. Reaching inside, he pulled out a long, cartoon ladder and carried it over his head to the large, cartoon hole. Placing the long, cartoon ladder down the large, cartoon hole, he looked at the others when Baby Alan and Baby Adam ran to the bookcase and took some cartoon torches off the shelf. Handing the cartoon torches to the others, they headed down the long, cartoon ladder when everything went black and only their eyes appeared in the blackness. "Watch your step."

"Um, wouldn't it be better if we turned the torches on?" Baby Jack asked as they turned the cartoon torches on then saw the little, cartoon lizard faces looking at them and they looked at each other. "Um, guess not."

The cartoon torches went off as they headed down the long, cartoon ladder then came to the bottom of the large, cartoon hole and turned the cartoon torches back on. The little, cartoon lizards had surrounded them while Baby Doctor took out his sonic rattle and scanned the little, cartoon lizards.

"What are they?" Baby Frankie asked as she held onto Baby Duer's arm and he gently smiled at her.

"They're Silurians," Baby Doctor said as the baby Silurians surrounded them and the babies gathered into a circle. Baby Doctor held his hands up as the baby Silurians moved closer and stopped a few feet in front of them. "We mean you no harm!"

"You are our prisoners!" one of the baby Silurians said.

"Why? What have we've done?" Baby Rain asked.

"You have taken over the nursery! It's ours!"

"But it's big enough for all of us. Can't we share?" Baby Frankie asked.

"No, give it back or we will hurt the others!" the baby Silurian when a beam of white light appeared and the other babies were in a cartoon cage.

"Help!" Baby Amato shouted as Baby Doctor growled then looked up and took a deep breath.

"Jackie!" Baby Doctor shouted when they heard the sounds of someone running overhead then coming down the long, cartoon ladder and a pair of legs wearing striped socks and white sneakers appeared.

"Is everything alright down here?" Jackie asked and the baby Silurians looked up at her.

"They took the other babies and won't give them back until we give them the nursery!" Baby Adam said as the baby Silurians looked at the right foot tapping.

"Oi, you release those babies right now!" Jackie said while little cartoon sweat drops appeared over the baby Silurians heads and they gulped. Running, the baby Silurians opened the cartoon cage as the other babies ran out of the cartoon cage and headed for Jackie. "Now, you are to leave them alone and never do this again!"

"Yes, Jackie," the baby Silurians said together as Jackie led the babies back up to the nursery and a giant zipper appeared over the large, cartoon hole then closed and the babies smiled up at Jackie as the scene faded to black.

"Yay!" Faith said as she clapped her hands and Adam smiled. Suddenly he felt Jack's mind blink out as he got up, told Brad to keep an eye on the kids and Adam ran out of the room.


	25. Chapter 25

Chapter Twenty Five

"Put those down now or you'll be arrested and taken to New Gallifrey for trial. I have informed everyone on the High Council I was coming and if you hurt me or anyone here, I will relay a message to them and they will use their TARDISes and be here in seconds to arrest you. I demand you release the children at once," Xashon said.

"Yeah, or we start taking a few of you as hostages in return!" Jack said.

He flashed an apologetic look at the Doctor when he glared at him. Srylana looked at the guards and barked at them to lower their weapons. Then she turned to Srolan.

"You had no right to do that. You might have sparked off a war," she said to him.

"All the better, we have an excuse to wipe the rest of the humans off the face of the Earth."

"That's not so easy since this planet is under the protection of New Gallifrey," Xashon said.

"Why does the Earth concern you?" Srolan asked.

"Because I was one of the ones who founded New Gallifrey and the Earth has always concerned me," the Doctor said. "I made it my mission to help and protect the humans and I don't appreciate you lot attacking them without provocation and enslaving them. And I don't appreciate you kidnapping my children so give them back to us this instant."

"Srolan, go get his children before you embroil us in total war," Srylana hissed at him.

Srolan glowered at the Doctor but he remained unmoved. Grumbling under his breath, he motioned to the guards to follow him.

"I'm sorry about this, I had no idea," Srylana said to them. "I was in my sleeping quarters and was only just notified. Srolan is a good man; he just takes matters into his own hands sometimes."

"I see that," Xashon said. "In light of what happened, I believe we should have this negotiation in the presence of both the High Council and the Silurian elders. Both parties need to be involved now."

"I wish it hadn't come to that. I would have loved to seen this resolved peacefully," Srylana said.

"I feel the same way but we need to make this negotiation formal in order to ensure that whatever is decided on is carried out," Xashon said.

"Mummy, Daddy!"

Rain let out a cry of joy when they saw Hope rounding the corner and she and the Doctor rushed to her. They fell to their knees and embraced her.

"Hey, they came and jumped all over us and knocked us out," Hope said when she finished hugging them. "We didn't do anything to them."

"We know, baby, we're working everything out now," Rain said.

The Doctor looked around but didn't see Tara or Jenny.

"Okay, where are my other daughters?" the Doctor said. "I have two older ones and I want all three of them back."

"Wait a moment," Srylana said. "I'm going to see what Srolan is doing."

She walked off in a huff while everyone watched.

"Did you see your sisters?" Rain asked Hope.

"No, they locked me in this cave with a jail door over the hole. I didn't see my sissies."

"Okay, go and stand with your family while we get this sorted out," Rain said.

They gave her kisses on the cheek before Hope walked back to the others. Alan made a big show of throwing out his arms to her but Hope giggled as she turned away from him at the last minute and embraced John. Rose giggled at the feigned puzzlement on Alan's face while he froze with his arms out. She walked around the outstretched arms and hugged him.

"Um…this is nice but you're not the nipper kipper," Alan said to her. "Besides you didn't have you daily cootie bath."

"Well, I'll get you a louse comb then," Rose said, walking away.

I'll get you a louse comb then," Alan repeated in a snotty voice while Rose embraced her niece.

"Are you alright?" she asked her.

"Yeah, I'm a pro at this."

They laughed at the smug look on her face and Rose hugged her again before Hope walked over to Alan's side.

"Pro, eh? Pro at what, getting nabbed?" he said with feigned haughtiness. "I have never been nicked by Silurians, so there."

He frowned when Hope walked around to his front and mimed unsnapping his jeans.

"What is this?" he asked her.

"This is me pulling down your trousers so eeeeeveryone can see your knickers and laugh."

"Knickers? I'll knicker you in a moment," Alan said while Hope ran giggling to Duer.

"Quit tormenting the looney, dear," Duer said, giving her a hug.

The Doctor and Rain followed Srylana while they tried to find Srolan. While they walked through the tunnels they would pass by shocked Silurians who instantly jumped out of the way when they saw the fury on the man and woman's faces. They then stood and watched them follow Srylana before going back to their duties. While they walked, Srylana kept trying to contact Srolan on his communicator but it was turned off.

After a few minutes, Srylana finally pulled a Silurian to her while she stood and watched them pass.

"Maga, where is Srolan? Did he come this way?" she asked the started Silurian.

"Um…I'm not sure, I just stepped out into this tunnel on the way to the larder."

"If you see him, let me know on the communicator," Srylana said. "He's turned it off."

"Why?" Maga said.

"Because he took these warm blood's children and he won't give back to the two oldest. I'm trying to find him and make him give them back to their parents and I need to know where he went."

Maga looked at the Doctor and Rain and volunteered to come with them. Srylana nodded and while she followed them, Maga used her communicator to explain the situation. By the time she was done, another man and woman Silurian had joined them and several more were searching the tunnels. After twenty minutes of searching, the Doctor and Rain listened with sinking hearts while the search teams reported back to Srylana and Maga on their communicators that there was no sign of Srolan or the human children.

"Do you lot have teleporters, transmats, spaceships, something he could have used to carry them off," the Doctor said to the female silurians.

"We have transmats but only a handful. We were asleep so long that when we woke up they were in terrible shape but the ones that do work would allow Srolan to take your children somewhere."

The Doctor cursed in Gallifreyan and reached out to his children telepathically but all he could sense was Hope. He checked her and was relieved that she was in no distress and focused back on the situation at hand.

"Can we find out which transmat he used and where he went?" the Doctor said.

Srylana nodded and both she and Maga contacted the people in charge of the transmats asking if Srylon had used any of them. She was relieved when an elderly man contacted her after a minute of silence.

"This is Grageon, Srylana. Srylon did use transmat number four. I'm monitoring it and I was the one who worked the controls."

"Did he have two human children with them, young women?"

"Yes, he did. They were in suspended animation in anti-gravity capsules."

"Do you know where he went?" Srylana said. "This is of great importance."

"He went to the surface…um…someplace called Egopt."

"Egopt?" Rain said.

"How is it spelled?" the Doctor said.

Srylana repeated what the Doctor said to Grageon and there was a few seconds of silence.

"It's spelled like E…G…Y…P…T," he finally said.

"Egypt, it's pronounced Egypt," the Doctor said. "Where in Egypt though?"

"Where was the final destination?" Srylana said.

"G…I…Z…A," he spelled for them.

"Why would he take them there?" Rain said.

"No idea but we're going after him," the Doctor said. "Can he use the same coordinates for us?"

Srylana asked Grageon to ready the transmat and use the same location for them while she, the Doctor and Rain headed to the transmat room.


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter Twenty Six

"_Jack, are you ok?" _Adam thought after he came to the control room and stood in front of the console.

"_Yeah, I'm ok," _Jack thought back.

"_Then why did your mind blink out?" _

"_One of the Silurians shot me with a stun blast."_

"_Did you find Hope, Jenny and Tara?"_

"_Hi, Uncle Adam!" _Hope thought then appeared in his head and was waving at him.

"_Well, there you are! Do you know how worried I was?" _he thought as he appeared in her mind and he was huddled in a corner of a padded room, wearing a straightjacket. He was rocking back and forth as he kept mouthing her name and asking where she was and Hope smiled, sending love into his mind. Suddenly Alan appeared in their minds, wearing a small cap with a propeller on the top on his head, and he sat down next to Adam. _"Um, can I help you?"_

"_Don't mind me. I'm just a figment of your crazed imagination!" _Alan thought and they heard snickering.

"_As if!" _Rain thought and Alan got up, walked away and Adam heard a yelp. Rain ran into their minds as she moved him forward then hid behind him and Hope giggled.

"_Right, that will be enough!" _the Doctor thought as they felt the anger coming from his mind and Adam frowned, wondering what was wrong.

"_Um, someone mind telling me what's going on?" _Adam asked when Duer set up a privacy block.

"_It appears that one of the Silurians, Srolan, had taken Hope, Tara and Jenny to use as bargaining chips to insure that Doctor allows them to take over the Earth. He gave us back Hope, but he's snuck off with Tara and Jenny, He said they're in suspension tubes and we just found out that he used a transmat to take them to Giza," _Duer thought and Adam's eyes went wide.

"_Hold up, are we talking about the Giza that's in EGYPT?" _Adam thought and his hearts thumped hard and fast against his ribs.

"_Yep, and we're going to the transmat room now to see if we can catch up to him before he buries them in the sand or seals them in a pyramid."_

"_Then come and get me! This sounds like a job for Indiana Storm!" _Adam thought and Duer softly laughed in his head.

"_Hold on," _Duer thought then let the privacy block fall and Adam strummed his fingers on the console. Of all of them, only Adam knew the fear and worry a parent can have when it came to having your child taken. It was an old memory, but it still stung whenever he thought back on it and he sat down hard on the jump seat.

"_Beloved, please calm down. They will find them," _the TARDIS thought as he looked up at the ceiling, stretched his legs out then placed his feet on the console.

"_Adam?" _the Doctor thought as Adam sat up and arched the fedora forward. _"I need you to do me a favor. I need you to put the other TARDISes inside mine then I want you to scan the planet for any human settlements. If they can be reached through communication devices, I want you to tell them to gather at a meeting spot and you'll come get them. Tell them it isn't an invasion than it is a rescue mission."_

"_What if there isn't any communication system? I don't want to just show up and get killed," _Adam thought. There was a short pause while Adam stood up and walked to the console. He typed on the keyboard when he heard soft grinding and wheezing sounds and looked at the screens. Jack and John's TARDISes had vanished just before some Silurians could pick them up and Adam noticed that they were heading for the TARDIS. _"Doctor, we have a new problem."_

"_What's going on?" _the Doctor thought as Adam looked at the screen and the Silurians hissed due to the TARDIS setting up a force shield.

"_I have several Silurians outside and they were about to steal Jack and John's TARDISes. They're outside yours, but can't get closer due to the force shield the TARDIS put up," _Adam thought and heard the Doctor sighing.

"_Then I guess you better come to Giza. I don't want them injuring the TARDIS and I certainly don't want them getting their hands on her," _the Doctor thought while Adam looked at the ceiling and smiled.

"_Race ya!" _Adam thought then moved his mind away and walked around the console, pushing buttons, moving levers and buttons and flicking some levers. He picked up the rubber hammer when he knocked a loose switch back into place and whispered an apology to the TARDIS. A few minutes later the TARDIS dematerialized as the Silurians growled and walked away.

Tara didn't know what was worse. Being unable to move or not knowing where Hope was.

"_Well, this isn't the first time you've been kidnapped," _she thought as she thought back to the number of times over the centuries she had been taken by someone or something and softly sighed. What was starting to bother her was the tube she was in being bumped around like a sack of potatoes and knew she was going to need the tissue regenerator to heal the bruises she was getting. She also felt the heat coming from the sun overhead and a cold shiver moved through her as she remembered the time she, the Doctor and Rain had been taken and she was placed in a metal box. The men that had taken them were going to roast her alive and she felt the sweat rolling down her face. Silently praying, she closed her eyes while the tube bumped up and down and tears rolled down her cheeks.

"_Ok, it's official. I am so going to kill that lizard!" _Jenny thought as the tube bounced up and down and she looked at the clear sky above her. The tube was growing hotter by the second and the sweat rolled into her eyes. She had woken up to find that she couldn't move nor could she contact anyone and every nerve in her body was fighting to move something. She had no idea where Hope or Tara was and she prayed they were still alive and in one piece or the Silurian that had captured her was doomed. She knew she had promised her father she would never kill anyone, but the soldier in her head was devising numerous battle plans and most of them involved the Silurian screaming for mercy. The tube bounced harder as she tried not to bite her tongue and she softly swore in her mind.

Duer stood near the others while they looked at what was left of the Great Pyramids when they heard a low grinding and wheezing sound and he smiled, watching the TARDIS materializing. The doors opened when Adam walked out and leaned on the doorframe. He was still dressed in his leather jacket, jeans, leather boots and fedora, but he had taken his t-shirt off and he had the bullwhip wrapped around his right left shoulder.

"Oh brother," Marion whispered as Adam sauntered over to her then kissed her lips and she held his head in her hands, knocking the fedora off his head.

"Oi, get a room!" Alan shouted when Adam moved back, picked up the fedora, dusted the fedora off and placed it on his head.

"Right," the Doctor said when he knelt down and took Hope's hands, locking eyes with her. "I know you want to help save your sissies, but I want you to go in the TARDIS."

"But Daddy!" she said and he shook his head.

"I don't know how many Silurians Srolan has with him and I would feel a whole lot better if you were in the TARDIS," he said while Alan strolled over and placed his nose down on top of her head.

"Yeah, you could let go with one of your killer farts and give away our position!" Alan said.

"No, you would fart and do that!" she said.

"My farts do not smell!" he said with a stunned look on his face.

"Hey, Doc, come here!" Jack said from the top of a sand dune as the Doctor half ran up the sand dune and Jack handed him the binoculars he was using. Srolan and several other Silurians were dragging the tubes with Jenny and Tara toward the pyramid belonging to Khufu and the Doctor growled, lowering the binoculars.


	27. Chapter 27

Chapter Twenty Seven

Charlie walked around the corridors of the TARDIS, still in awe at the enormous time ship. She'd been exploring for the past half hour and she got the sense that there was much, much more to the ship than anyone had ever seen before. It still blew her mind that she was in an alien spaceship. It blew her mind even more that the aliens all seemed normal, even the Doctor who presumably wasn't ever a human like the rest of them. The more she saw, the more she liked and she felt certain that her child would be raised in a far better environment than she could ever give him.

She found her way back to the console room and paused at the door when she saw Hope. She was the only one in the room and she was sitting on the jump seat, sulking while she stared blankly at the unmoving rotor in front of her. She slipped quietly into the room, keeping her eyes on the young child. She was so quiet that Hope didn't know she was there until she was nearly at her side. Charlie held up her hand when Hope gasped and jumped up.

"Sorry, I didn't mean to scare you," Charlie said. "I was just taking a walk. This is a cool spaceship."

"Yeah, she's the greatest spaceship ever," Hope said, sitting back down. "She's more than a spaceship though, she's my friend. She talks to me all the time and my mummy and daddy and everyone in my family. She's alive."

Charlie considered that for a moment. She listened but didn't hear any breathing from the ship. Still, she figured that a ship could be alive in other ways. After all, it managed to trap her in a force field without anyone pushing a button. She decided not to dwell on that and turned her attention back to the young girl in front of her.

"Are you alright? You looked upset," she said to Hope.

"Daddy and Mummy went to go get my sissies back and I wanted to go and they said no. I want to help everyone and be a good Time Lady but Daddy and Mummy want me to be safe."

"Well, isn't that a good thing?" Charlie said, sitting down beside her.

"I s'pose but I'm gonna be a Time Lady when I grow up and I wanna help now so I can train."

Charlie didn't know what to say to that. She didn't know anything about Time Lord society or how they raised their children. For all she knew, the Doctor was supposed to be training her and was neglecting his duties. She and Hope looked over when the console started beeping. Hope leapt up and walked over to it.

"What you need, TARDIS?" Hope asked.

Charlie watched silently while Hope appeared to listen for a moment and then nodded. She was fascinated when the TARDIS seemed to illuminate things she wanted Hope to push and Hope moved to them and did what the ship asked.

"What are you doing?" Charlie asked.

"People coming to see Daddy and Mummy," Hope said while she flipped a switch. "The Time Lords in charge of things and the TARDIS wants me to help bring them on board. There, that's done."

She pushed a button and there was a flash and a group of men and women appeared near the ramp. Hope and Charlie walked over to them. An elderly man met them halfway to the console.

"I am Zeronith," he said. "Xashon summoned us here?"

"I'm the Doctor's daughter, Hope. Xashon isn't here right now and neither is Daddy."

"Hope, I remember you," he said, patting her on the head. "You've grown. And you are…"

"Oh um, I'm Charlie, I'm a guest here," Charlie said, surprised the man spoke to her.

She was even more shocked when they bowed hello to her. It felt strange for others to treat her with this kind of respect. She never had much respect growing up.

"Do you know when the Doctor or Xashon will return?" Zeronith asked Hope.

"Um, I'll think to him and ask. Hold on," Hope said.

The Doctor and his family were hiding behind a high sand dune watching while Srolan and a few of the guards were heading into the remains of Khufu's pyramid with Jenny and Tara. The largest pyramid out of the three was in ruins, the top had collapsed down onto the lower levels making it look like a pile of rubble but Srolan seemed to know where there was an entrance since he and the others were heading inside. He could tell his daughters were awake but his attempts to reach them with telepathy were futile and he was getting angrier by the second. They were trying to come up with a way to sneak up on them without being detected and they were batting ideas around when suddenly the Doctor saw an image of Hope in his mind, frantically waving her arms.

_Yes, love?_ He thought.

_Hey, there's some people here for you and Xashon. They're from the High Council. I let them into the TARDIS but they wanna know how long you're gonna take. _

"Bollocks," the Doctor muttered under his breather before he told everyone what was happening.

"I'll go back and meet with them," Duer said. "You concentrate on the situation at hand."

"Be careful," the Doctor said before he told Hope what was happening.

He gave his daughter a virtual kiss before he cut off contact with her. Hope looked at Zeronith and the other councilors.

"Uncle Duer's coming back here. My Daddy's busy trying to save my sisters," she said.

There was a flash behind her and Duer composed himself before he walked over to the councilors.

"Zeronith, councilors, it's nice to see you again," Duer said, shaking their hands.

"What's going on?" Zeronith asked.

Duer quickly filled them in on what was going on while Hope and Charlie listened. Meanwhile the others waited until everyone was inside the pyramid before they went up and over the dune and headed towards the pyramid. They reached the hole and waited a moment while Srylana went inside. She came out after thirty seconds and told them to come inside. They turned on torches while they made their way through a narrow corridor. Up ahead, they saw one of the guards. He was guarding the corridor and as he turned his silver face mask caught the light of the torches. He nearly shot everyone before he recognized Srylana.

"Identify yourself," Srylana hissed as she strode up to him.

"Vros, Srylana."

"Where are the others?" Srylana growled at him. "Where has Srylon taken the children.

"Into the burial chamber down under the pyramid."

"You will follow me and you will assist us or your punishment will be greater than it is now."

The Doctor expected Vros to put up a fuss but he merely turned and followed Srylana. As they walked though, Vros looked back and the Doctor could tell he was looking right at him. He imagined the glare coming from behind the dark lenses of the mask but at the moment he didn't care if he was hated or not. He wanted his children back.

They walked for several feet and then Srylana suddenly froze.

"The gene manipulator, it's here, isn't it? We store it here in the desert so it would stay dry, right?" she asked Vros.

"Yes," Vros said.

"And is he planning to use it?"

Vros hesitated a moment and Srylana grabbed his clothes.

"Is he planning to use it?" she snarled at him.

"He wants to use it to change the humans into us," Vros said timidly.

The Doctor let out a curse and Srylana growled at Vros that he would be greatly punished for this before she told him to move. Vros stepped in front of her and Srylana ordered him to take them to the burial chamber.


	28. Chapter 28

Chapter Twenty Eight

Little Alan was bored. Adam had left him in the classroom and the TARDIS was conducting tests to determine his level of education. Little Alan had been allowed to sit in while the other children were having their lessons and he could read at a much higher level than a normal five year old. He knew how to write his name, though writing "Dawg" always angered him, and he could spell nearly every word the TARDIS had shown him pictures of. He was tired of the tests and headed for the door. The door hissed open as he walked down the hallway and smiled. He understood by the looks in Adam and Marion's eyes that they wanted to be his mommy and daddy and were going to take him away from….

"Rah," he mumbled as he shook his head and kept walking. He didn't want to think about Charlie as he walked along then stopped at a door. He wiggled the door handle as the door opened and he looked at the stairs. Looking around, he smiled as he walked up the stairs and held onto the railing. Standing at the top of the stairs, he slowly walked forward when he saw something in the shadows and blinked his eyes a few times. Stepping on the Seal of Rassilon, he jumped as the lights came up then his eyes widened at the sight of nine heads resting on pikes. Backing out of the room, Little Alan ran down the stairs then down the hallway and went around the corner.

"I simply can't believe that these...creatures would resort to kidnapping in order to get what they want," Zeronith said as Duer nodded his head and sighed.

"And all because they believe that they were here first," one of the council members sighed when Little Alan ran into the control room, saw Charlie and ran out of the room again. "Who was that?"

"That's Dawg," Charlie said as Duer glared at her then left the room and the TARDIS guided him to where Little Alan went. Duer walked into the kitchen when he knelt on the floor and peeked under the table. Little Alan was huddled against the wall when he looked at Duer and smiled. He knew that his new daddy wore a hat, which meant this was one of the others that looked like Daddy. Duer wiggled his fingers for him to come closer and Little Alan crawled to him. Carefully backing up, Duer knelt back on his legs as Little Alan sat down and blocks appeared on the floor in front of them. Little Alan looked at the blocks then spelled HEADS and Duer frowned.

"I don't understand," Duer said while shrugging his shoulders and shook his head. Standing up, Little Alan held his hand out as Duer stood up and they left the kitchen. Duer wondered where they were going when they came to the door and Little Alan pointed at the door. Duer knew that there were places in the TARDIS the Doctor didn't allow him to go, just like there were places in his TARDIS the Doctor wasn't allowed to go, as Little Alan opened the door and they looked at the stairs. Little Alan tugged on Duer's hand as they went up the stairs and Little Alan held onto the railing. They stood at the top of the stairs while Duer felt a cool chill move through him and they slowly walked forward. Stepping on the Seal of Rassilon, they watched the lights come up and Little Alan pointed to the heads sitting on the pikes. "What?"

Duer jumped when the eyes opened and the heads of the Doctor's past lives blinked at him.

"Well, hello, dear fellow," the head of the second Doctor said and Duer made a light cough.

"Um, this is going to sound odd, but what is this place?" he asked and the heads looked at each other.

"I don't think he's us," the head of the fifth Doctor said.

"No, I'm Duer," Duer said, getting confused. He theorized that this was like his portrait room in his TARDIS, but why the Doctor had heads on pikes instead of portraits confused him.

"Oh, you're from one of the other universes," the head of the ninth Doctor said and Duer nodded.

"Are you John's brother or Adam's?" the head of the third Doctor asked.

"I'm Adam's brother," Duer said then looked down at Little Alan, who was looking at the heads with a stunned look on his face. "And this is Little Alan."

"Is he the one that can't hear?" the head of the fourth Doctor asked.

"How did you know that?"

"The TARDIS told us, hm," the head of the first Doctor said when Little Alan walked closer and looked up at the first Doctor's head. "Curious, isn't he?"

"Well, you would be as well if you saw talking heads sitting on a pike!" the head of the sixth Doctor said, rolling his eyes.

"Who asked you?" the head of the seventh Doctor asked and the head of the sixth Doctor glared at him.

"Gentlemen, this isn't…" Duer said when the head of the sixth Doctor and the head of the seventh Doctor started fighting and Duer sighed, rolling his eyes. Smiling, Little Alan walked to the pike with the eighth Doctor's head, but the head of the eighth Doctor had his eyes closed and Little Alan looked at Duer. Walking to him, Little Alan pulled on Duer's jeans as he looked down and Little Alan pointed at the head of the eighth Doctor. Curious, Duer watched when Little Alan walked back to the pike and gently tapped the chin of the eight Doctor and the eyes opened, looking at Duer. "Are you alright?"

"Oh, yes, I just find it easier to fringe being asleep when they get like that," the head of the eight Doctor said with a smile and Duer smiled back. Walking back to Duer, Little Alan pulled on Duer's fingers when Duer knelt down then picked Little Alan up and Little Alan reached over and touched the fifth Doctor's hair.

"What is he doing?" the head of the fifth Doctor asked as he tried to see what Little Alan was doing and Duer smiled.

"Well, he grew up in a place where heads talk. I guess he's trying to figure out if you're real or robots," Duer said while Little Alan stroked his fingers over the fifth Doctor's nose and the head of the fifth Doctor smiled.

"Nope, we're real," he said and Little Alan smiled,

"Have they found Jenny or Tara yet?" the head of the seventh Doctor asked and Duer slightly smiled at him rolling his "r"s. He forgot that he used to have a Scottish accent in his seventh life as well and thought about how much fun it would have been to talk with Jamie back then. "Yes, it would have been interesting."

"I'm sorry?" Duer asked then the tips of his ears turned pink from realizing that the head of the seventh Doctor had heard what he was thinking. "Oh, we found out that they have been taken to Giza to Khufu's pyramid."

"Oh my giddy aunt, that doesn't sound good," the head of the second Doctor said.

"No, it most certainly doesn't. In fact, if it had been me, I would never have allowed them to go out unescorted," the head of the sixth Doctor said.

"If you had been their father, they would have run off centuries ago," the head of the ninth Doctor whispered and the head of the sixth Doctor spun around on the pike, glaring at him.

"Who asked you, Baldy?" he shouted and the eyes of the ninth Doctor went wide.

"I am not bald!" the head of the ninth Doctor shouted then the heads started arguing and Duer sighed while Little Adam smiled.

"Oh dear," the head of the second Doctor sighed then looked at Duer and smiled. "What is to become of the boy?"

"Adam and Marion are going to adopt him after we return to New Gallifrey."

"And that's ok with his mother?" the head of the eighth Doctor asked.

"Yeah, she doesn't want him," Duer said as the heads of the sixth and ninth Doctor stopped arguing and looked at him.

"Why, in the name of Rassilon, would she not want him? Is it because he's deaf?" the head of the sixth Doctor asked.

"Yep," Duer said, not wanting to go into details about why Charlie didn't want Little Alan, and the heads frowned.

"If that's the case, he's better off with Adam," the head of the third Doctor said then saw Hope standing on the top of the stairs and smiled at her. "Hello, Hope, nice to see you again."

Duer watched as she walked closer and Hope smiled, waving at the heads.

"What are you doing up here?" she asked and Duer explained what happened. "Well, Daddy doesn't like it if we come up here and bother them."

"Oh, we don't mind," the head of the fifth Doctor said with a smile.

"Anyway, Councilor Zeronith wants to talk to you," Hope said as Duer nodded then looked at the heads and smiled.

"Gentlemen," he said with a nod of his head as Little Alan waved goodbye and they left the room while the lights went down and the heads went back to sleep.


	29. Chapter 29

Chapter Twenty Nine

Duer held onto little Alan while he and Hope walked down the corridor back to the console room. While they walked, Duer looked down at her.

"So…after all this is done, are you going to go take your entrance exams at the Academy?" he asked her.

"Yeah. Daddy made an appointment with the people there and I take them in a couple of days."

"Faith's appointment is next week. She's very nervous."

"Me too. I'm afraid I'm gonna fail it and end up in baby classes."

"Baby classes? Is there such a thing?" Duer teased. "Nah, you'll do just fine. You and Faith are smart and your dad and I have both been teaching you both things since you were old enough to understand. You'll do well."

They walked into the console room and Hope followed Duer over to the counselors.

"Yes?" he said to them.

"We were thinking of enlisting the assistance of other planets around us for a tribunal that will decide the Silurians' fate," Zeronith said. "If some of the Silurian are guilty of kidnapping, they need to be punished. And if the Silurian attacked without provocation and nearly wiped out the humans, they could lose their right to Earth and could be relocated to another planet where they wouldn't interfere with the rights of humans to exist."

"That won't be an easy thing," Duer said. "It could set off a war between our planets and the human survivors could get caught up in it."

"That's why we need to find out how many are left, if we can. We need to know what we're dealing with here and how devastating a war would be. Of course, it might not affect the humans at all since they've already been through an invasion and depopulation. Most of the humans are probably with the Silurian now."

They heard someone clearing their throat and saw Charlie standing by the back door.

"Are you going to take the humans somewhere then?" Charlie asked as she came towards them.

The councilors looked at each other.

"If there aren't a lot of survivors on the surface, we might harbor them inside the TARDIS or take them back to New Gallifrey until this is sorted out," Zeronith said. "We can't risk the extinction of the human race and who knows what the Silurian will do to their captives if we declare war on them. They may kill off the humans they have to try to prevent your species from reclaiming the planet."

Duer put his hand on her shoulder when he saw the shocked look on her face.

"We're trying our best, Charlie," Duer said. "This whole invasion was one of those tipping points in time where several things could have happened. If the workers hadn't disturbed the hibernation chambers, this never would have happened. We now have a planet that's mostly depopulated and we have to figure out how best to sort this out. If there aren't many humans left on the surface, we might bring them to New Gallifrey for a time so they can be protected just in case something happens to the hibernating humans and the slaves. If they're killed off, the survivors will be all that remains of humanity since at this point in time humans haven't ventured away from Earth. The actions we take now determine whether or not the human race survives."

Charlie's head was swimming at the thought of humanity being wiped out entirely. At the same time, she had to admit she was hoping that they would take them back to New Gallifrey. After everything she'd seen, she was curious about their home world and what it was like. She also wanted to see where her child would grow up.

"Is it possible for the TARDIS to run a scan of the Earth and see how many humans are on the surface?" a female council member said to Duer.

Duer nodded and walked over to the monitor while Hope and Charlie followed. Charlie stepped back when Duer looked at her but she relaxed when he gave her a warm smile and turned his attention back to the monitor.

_I see Charlie is following you around now,_ he thought to Hope while he ran a scan.

_Yeah, she's friendly, _Hope thought back. _I don't think she's a bad person, Uncle Duer._

_Nor do I, she just made bad decisions,_ he thought to her_. I think she's very young and she was one of the ones shouldered with the responsibility of keeping the human race going after the invasion and she got overwhelmed when she had a special needs child that needed a lot of care and attention and she took out her anger and frustration on poor Alan Junior. I think you should try to be her friend and perhaps you can help heal her and make her a better person. How about it, little Time Lady. Would you like that assignment?_

_Okay, _Hope thought back.

The scan finished and Duer's mouth dropped open.

"According to this, there's 120 people left on the surface. Whatever the Silurians did, they were through," Duer said to Zeronith when he and the others came up to the monitor.

"There's only 120 humans left?" Charlie said.

"On the surface," Duer said. "We're not counting the ones the Silurians are holding underground.

Charlie staggered backwards, her mind blown at the thought that only 120 people were still free in the world. She sat down on the jump seat, her mind reeling. Hope came over and took her hand.

"120 people, Jesus," Charlie said, shaking her head. "Who are these things? How were they able to take so many of us hostage?"

"The things are Silurians and there are many of them," Duer said. "Not quite as many Silurians as humans but enough to overrun the Earth and invade it."

"But…"Charlie said. "Can you get them all back? I mean, you guys and the Doctor and the others. Could you convince these…Silurians to give their hostages back?"

"I don't know," Zeronith said. "That's what we're here to find out. Hopefully we can bring this all to a peaceful conclusion without having to resort to war. New Gallifrey has enough worries without getting in a war with the Silurians."

Srylana stopped everyone when they reached the bottom of the shaft. Ahead of them was a burial chamber and they could hear Srolan talking in hushed voices to the other guards. Everyone positioned themselves on either side of the narrow door that had been cut out of the limestone. The Doctor could see Jenny from his position. She was awake and staring up at the ceiling. She had tubes going into her arms and he assumed that those would be used to change her into a Silurian. He had a quick flashback of Peri nearly being changed into a bird and he gritted his teeth and balled up his fists. He looked at his family and Srylana. Alan held up his fingers and counted to three. On the third count, all of them let out an enraged yell and Srolan and the guards spun around when they came through the door. Srolan pulled out his gun but the Doctor was on him before he could fire. Srolan grunted when the Doctor's fist slammed into his face and the Doctor grabbed him and slammed him against the back wall. The Doctor punched him repeatedly watching with satisfaction while blood poured out of his nose.

"Whoa, Brother, stop!" Alan said, grabbing his shoulder. "I think he's incapacitated now."

The Doctor had his fist pulled back for another punch at Srolan's face but he stopped himself and saw the battered bloodied mess in front of him. With a disdainful snort, he let go and Srolan slid to the floor. He started to turn but Alan stopped him.

"Gotta warn ya before you see her," he said.

"See who?" the Doctor said.

"Tara."

He put his hands on the Doctor's shoulders when he saw the rage flare up.

"I'll tell you before you go over there and see it. Jenny's fine, we think, but they started to change Tara and well, she's half herself and half Silurian now."

He grabbed the Doctor when the Doctor started to spin around to resume his assault on Srolan. The Doctor forced himself to come with his brother and Srylana took his place, guarding Srolan while the others led the Doctor over to Tara. He looked inside the open tube in horror when he saw Tara's scaly green skin. She still looked human with her hair but her skin had the lizard texture of the Silurians. The Doctor looked at his wife and embraced her when he saw the anguish on her face. He used his screwdriver to open the tube while Alan used his on the other one. Jack and Rain helped him get Tara out. Once she was free, The Doctor carried her away to safety while Alan carried Jenny.

"We need to get them back to the TARDIS," the Doctor said. "Especially Tara so we can reverse this before it has a chance to take a permanent hold."

Alan nodded and thought to Duer, telling him to bring the TARDIS to them as they headed towards the pyramid's entrance.


	30. Chapter 30

Chapter Thirty

"Where are we going?" Faith asked while she and Hope watched Duer moving around the console and he was pushing buttons, flipping switches and moved the main lever. The TARDIS made soft wheezing and grinding sounds as he stood against the console and sighed.

"We're going to where the Doctor and the others are. They found Jenny and Tara, but Tara's been almost turned into a Silurian," he said then knelt down and hugged Hope, sending love into her mind. "Don't worry. Your daddy will change her back."

"I know," Hope whispered while Charlie watched them then looked over at Little Alan, who was hiding behind the jump seat, and sighed. She was surprised when he slowly walked to her then looked up at her and blinked his eyes a few times. She could still see the fear in his eyes as she sat on the floor and placed her face in her hands. She didn't care if the others were looking as the tears rolled down her cheeks and her body started shaking. Charlie jumped when she felt someone stroking her hair then looked up and saw Little Alan looking at her with his head titled to one side. She watched as he sat down in front of her when the blocks appeared and he looked at them.

"I am so sorry," she whispered. Frowning, she realized that he couldn't hear her as he moved the blocks and spelled WHY then added a question mark block. "Why?"

HURT was the next thing he spelled as he looked at her and blinked his eyes a few times. Charlie looked at the blocks then at Little Alan as she realized that he could read and softly smiled.

I WAS ANGRY she spelled with the blocks and he blinked his eyes a few times.

ME he spelled then used the question mark block and she felt her heart aching.

NO she spelled then looked at the blocks. DO YOU WANT TO STAY WITH ME she spelled then used the question mark block and he looked at the blocks.

NO he spelled with the blocks and she sighed.

BUT I AM YOUR MOMMY she spelled as he looked at the blocks and blinked his eyes a few times.

NOT MOMMY he spelled with the blocks.

WHO AM I she spelled then used the question mark block and he looked at her.

YOU PAIN he spelled and her heart sank. The doors opened when the Doctor and Alan ran inside while carrying Jenny and Tara and Charlie could see that Tara looked more reptile than human. Smiling when he saw Marion and Adam coming up the ramp, Little Alan got up and ran to Adam. Charlie watched Adam scoop Little Alan into his arms as he held him up in the air and Little Alan smiled, taking the fedora off Adam's head. Sighing, Charlie got off the floor as she walked to the corner and leaned against the wall. She wiped the tears out of her eyes as Adam chatted with Xashion and the council members and Little Alan placed his head on Adam's shoulder.

The doors to the medical bay hissed open as the Doctor and Alan headed for the examination beds and Alan slid Jenny onto the examination bed. Jack had brought Srolan into the medical bay as he headed for a separate section and placed Srolan in one of the isolation rooms.

"How is she?" Alan asked as he ran some scans on Jenny and the Doctor looked at Tara.

"She's stable," the Doctor said when he pushed buttons on the scanner and a green light moved up and down Tara's body. The scans showed that half of her body was now reptilian as he pushed the buttons and looked at the screen.

"Dad, is that you?" Jenny whispered as her eyes slowly opened and Alan leaned over, bugged his eyes out and she smiled.

"Do I look that old? Sheez, I still have brain cells, you know. Unlike some people I can mention!" he teased as she softly laughed and rolled her eyes.

"Hi, Uncle Alan," she said softly as he kissed her forehead and looked at the screen. Suddenly Jenny remembered what happened as she sat up and Alan placed his hands on her shoulders. "Where is Tara and Hope?"

"Easy, Jenny Beans, they're fine. Well, Hope's fine," he said as she looked at him then looked over at the Doctor, who had his back to her, and could just see Tara lying on the examination bed.

"Rassilon, what did they do to her?" Jenny demanded as she tried to get off the examination bed, but her legs felt like rubber and Alan gently slid her back onto the examination bed.

"She's going to be ok," Alan said then heard a growl from the Doctor as the Doctor turned around and glared at him.

"She is not ok! They changed her into one of them!" he half shouted and Alan walked to him, wrapping his arms around him.

"No-wah, they only changed her halfway into one of them. So calm down and get back to finding out how to change her back," he said with a grin and the Doctor sighed, nodded his head and turned around. He typed on the keyboard when the screen beeped and a smile moved across his face. "Did you figure out how to reverse it?"

"Yep," the Doctor said as he popped the "p" and pushed the buttons. A blue light moved over Tara as she softly moaned and the Doctor looked at the screens. Slowly Tara's face changed back to normal as she sighed and a few minutes later the blue light faded. The Doctor stroked Tara's hair then kissed her forehead when Tara blinked her eyes open and he smiled at her. "Hello, Star."

Alan sat on the examination bed with Jenny when Tara sat up and held onto the Doctor. The Doctor gently sat on the bed while he rocked her and the tears rolled down his neck. He hushed her while sending word to Rain that Tara and Jenny were alright and the Doctor rubbed Tara's back. Alan looked at Jenny when he saw something in her eyes and he set up a privacy block.

"_Ok, spill, what's wrong?" _Alan thought as she placed her head on his shoulder and he rubbed her back.

"_I want to kill them," _she thought as he felt the anger in her mind and kissed the side of her head.

"_If you're talking about the Silurians, I'd stand in line if I were you. I think your dad's got first crack at playing Whack A Lizard," _he thought and she sadly smiled. Both jumped when Rain ran into the room then ran to the examination bed where Tara was and the Doctor got up so Rain could sit down and hold Tara.

"Are you alright, Jenny?" Rain asked as Jenny nodded her head and the Doctor walked closer, kissing the top of Jenny's head.

"Um, Doc, Srolan's awake," Jack said, looking at Srolan trying to get up then got to his feet and glared at him. The Doctor walked to Jack when Srolan hissed and ran at the window.

"Let me out!" Srolan hissed, pounding his hands on the glass.

"Be lucky that I don't have the TARDIS turn the air off in there!" the Doctor growled, balling his hands into fists.

"Touch me and it is war between us!" Srolan snarled and Jack saw that the Doctor's eyes had turned black.

"Doc, don't," Jack said as the Doctor looked at him then sighed and walked back to Rain and Tara.

"That was a wise move, Human. I would hate to think what would happen to…." Srolan said when the TARDIS soundproofed the isolation room and Jack turned, walking away.

Adam had placed his t-shirt back on as the leather jacket hung on the back of the jump seat and he stood next to Duer, who was looking at the screen.

"There're only 120 people left?" Adam asked and Duer nodded.

"Travis told me that they have radio communication equipment, but how to convince them that we're not going to hurt them is another story," Duer said when Little Alan tugged on his jeans and Duer looked down at him. Smiling, he picked Little Alan up as he held him in his arms and Adam smiled at how relaxed Little Alan was with them.

"He really likes you," Adam teased when Little Alan held his arms out and Adam took him from Duer.

"Maybe he thinks I'm you," Duer said with a wink when Little Alan looked from Adam to Duer and tilted his head to one side. He pointed to Adam then Duer as he shook his head and Adam blinked his eyes a few times.

"No, I think he knows the difference," Adam said.

"He does?" Duer asked when Little Alan held up Adam's left hand, pointed at him then tapped Duer's right hand and pointed at Duer.

"Ah, see, he knows that I'm the left handed one and you're the right handed one!" Adam said then lifted Little Alan into the air and smiled. "You are brilliant!"

"And you are a nutter," Duer said when the screen beeped and he looked at the information on the screen. "Oh bugger."

"Now what's wrong?" Adam sighed when he looked at the screen and his eyes widened. "You have to be kidding!"

"Nope," Duer said as large, circular shadow moved over the TARDIS and the pyramids and a large, silver hull spaceship hovered above them.


	31. Chapter 31

Chapter Thirty One

Charlie walked down the corridor, tears coming down her face while she wept silently. She had never felt so alone in her life. These people were aliens and yet they were more of a family than she'd ever been to her child. She'd never seen a group of people so close and her heart ached when she thought that her little boy would become one of them while she was stuck back on Earth with a bleak future. Without realizing it, the TARDIS was watching her and moving her corridors around so she found herself just outside the med bay. She peeked in and watched while they finished stabilizing Tara. She was lying near the back of the room on a bed. She breathed a sigh of relief when she noticed that Tara looked human again. Then she mentally caught herself and thought she looked Time Lord. She watched as the Doctor did a scan on Tara and then kissed her forehead. She hesitated a moment and then came inside the room. The Doctor gave her a kind smile which emboldened her further. She walked over to the bed and looked at Tara.

"Hi," Tara said.

"Hi, are you alright?" Charlie said.

"Yeah. Now that I'm back to normal," Tara said. "Dad's preparing an IV bag that he's going to use to make sure the last of that lizard changing stuff is out of my system," she said, pointing to the Doctor who was pouring a slightly greenish liquid into an IV bag. "He wants to make sure it's all out of my system now."

"Will she be alright?" Charlie asked.

"Oh yeah, she'll be fine. We managed to get to her before the change was permanent. I just need to make sure it's completely flushed from her system though."

"Dad was a cat once, a big black panther. These people changed him because they were dying off and thought they could just kidnap people and turn them into their own kind to save themselves."

"You were a panther?" Charlie said.

Tara giggled when the Doctor blushed at that.

"Yes. And I still get the occasional cat jokes from my so-called loving family members," he said to her.

"That's around the time I first met him," Tara said.

"First met him? You're not his real daughter?"

"She is my real daughter," the Doctor said. "But I think you meant that she was adopted and yes, she was. We were here on holiday and she found us. She was running away from Satanic cultists that abused her and killed her mother."

"What? Oh my God? Seriously?" Charlie said.

"Yeah, they were twisted, evil bastards. I managed to sneak out and run from them. I ran and ran until I happened to find Dad and his family. I was in bad shape and they nursed me back to health and he adopted me. I've been a part of this nutty family ever since. And now I can't joke about Dad being changed into an animal since I nearly became a lizard."

"Ha ha," the Doctor said.

He chuckled when Tara slapped his arm playfully. Charlie smiled when the Doctor squeezed her nose and walked back over to the IV bag. Charlie sensed someone behind her and looked over her shoulder at Hope who was coming into the room.

"Daddy, is the big lizard person gonna get out and hurt us again?" Hope asked as she came up to Tara.

"No, he's secure, the TARDIS will see to that. And he better stay in there if he knows what's good for him," the Doctor said, looking over his shoulder.

"Hey, Creep," Tara said to Hope.

"Hey, Spaz, you got turned into a lizard, neener, neener."

"Yeah, well, I got changed back and if you don't shut up, you'll be next."

"Nah, you don't scare me, Daddy's got my back," Hope said, walking over to the Doctor.

"I do?" the Doctor said, finishing with the IV bag.

"Yes, you do," Hope said, watching what he was doing.

"Daddy, change her into a lizard, just to teach her a lesson," Tara said.

Charlie chuckled when the Doctor paused and stared down at Hope with interest.

"Actually, I think she'd make a better ocelot," the Doctor said, going over to an IV pole. "I'll change her into that. Or perhaps a wombat or a bambalambawonkwonk."

"You wouldn't do that," Hope said with a giggle as she walked towards him.

"Why not? I have enough children, I can spare you," the Doctor said, hooking the bag on the end of the pole. "Perhaps a lemur, then I can train you to climb trees and fetch things."

"Turn her into a piece of snot, Dad," Tara said.

"Shut up, Spazoid," Hope said.

The Doctor caught Charlie's eye, rolled his and wheeled the IV pole over to Tara's side.

"Is it alright for me to be here?" Charlie said.

The Doctor was taken aback by that.

"Um…you won't abuse my children, will you?"

"No."

"Then you're welcome here," the Doctor said.

"Look, I'm sorry. I know you must hate me and all…"

"I don't hate you. I do understand that you have been placed in a bad situation at a young age and you should have been older when you had your child. What you did was wrong but I believe in second chances and I think, deep down, you're a very nice, young lady. You just weren't equipped to handle a special needs child, not with everything else going on, at any rate. You're not a bad person or evil. You just need to get out of the situation you're in, everybody does. Okay, Star, hold still, I'm gonna put the needle in your arm."

"Put it in her eye, Daddy."

"Shut up, Dork, before I put it up your bum," Tara said.

The Doctor rolled his eyes and grinned when Charlie chuckled.

"This is normal behavior for this lot," he said to Charlie while he put a tourniquet on Tara's upper arm. "I have several children now and the bigger ones seem to pick on the little one here."

"Yeah, I have snotty sisters and one snotty brother," Hope said to Charlie.

"She's just as snotty as we are, don't let her fool ya," Tara said to Charlie.

"Jenny's my other sister," Hope said to Charlie. "I have other sisters and my brother but they're on New Gallifrey. They didn't wanna come."

"I'm sorry I did since I have to smell this one's farts and bad breath," Tara said to Charlie.

"Daddy, can you seal her mouth up so she can't talk anymore?" Hope said to the Doctor.

The Doctor caught Charlie's eye and winked at her while Hope giggled.

"Like I said, they're a handful but I love them all."

"Are they all adopted?" Charlie said.

"She is," the Doctor said, pointing to Tara. "This one here is biological. I have two other adopted children and biological triplets and Jenny, the other girl that was in here, is technically my biological child, although she was cloned from my hand."

"Your hand?" Charlie said.

"Long story," the Doctor said as he finished inserting the needle into Tara's arm. "But my children are a mixture of biological and adopted. My brother, Alan, did the same. We both adopted children and our wives gave birth to them and we love all of them."

"But you've never had any children like mine? I mean, deaf children."

"Had a blind daughter until she was cured," the Doctor said. "And I loved her just as much as my sighted children and still do. She's not here though; she's back on our home world with her brother and sister. They're in the Academy…our school."

"I'm going to go this year. I have to go through placement exams and find out what level I'm at," Hope said to Charlie.

"Yeah, we have to take her to do these exams in a few days, which is why I'm hoping to get all this sorted out before then. She needs to have time to study a bit so she'll do well."

Charlie was amazed. The Doctor and his family were chatting with her just like she was a member of their family. It was something she'd never had with her own family growing up. But these people, who were all aliens, seemed a hell of a lot more normal than her family ever was. While she watched the Doctor adjust the speed of the drip, she suddenly had a thought.

"Tara, you were human once?"she asked.

"Yeah. Up until I was ten."

"And now you're an alien?"

"Yeah, Gallifreyan…well, Time Lady too but my species is Gallifreyan," Tara said while the Doctor moved over to the counter.

"How did you become an alien?" Charlie said.

"Well, we have this friend named Imiko who is a kitsune. Or she was, till she become Gallifreyan like us but when she was kitsune, she gave my dad these crystals that could change people into Gallifreyan like he was. At the time, my dad was the last of his kind and the crystals helped his species come back from extinction. It was how we managed to get enough people to repopulate a planet. My dad isn't the last of his kind anymore, because of that. We have a very large family because of these crystals. My dad basically changed his friends into us and they became our family members. You oughta see us when we all get together."

"Is there anything you have to do to get changed?" Charlie asked.

The Doctor paused and looked over his shoulder at her while Hope walked over to her and took her hand.

"You wanna be a Time Lady?" Hope said. "Daddy still has the crystals if you wanna. You could come live with us."

Charlie flinched at the Doctor's stare. The Doctor smiled warmly though and turned around.

"My daughters are very persuasive when it comes to that," he said to her. "I have another daughter, Namid, who kept recommending people to me. I've learned to just keep my mouth shut since they usually bring people to me."

"Is this what'll happen to Daw…Doug? Will he become one of you?"

"Yes, I think so. That's up to my brother and sister in law, but I'm sure they'll change him."

"Will it hurt him?"

"The change? No, I've been told it's quite painless. I've always been Gallifreyan so I haven't done it personally but most of my family have done it. Not Hope though, she was born Gallifreyan along with my triplets. She was conceived normally with my wife," he said, patting Hope's head. "Tara, though, has been through it."

"It doesn't hurt a bit," Tara said. "You get lots of perks too like telepathic communication and enhancing healing from injuries. You don't get sick as easily and you get smarter and on your 20th birthday, you gain Time Lord knowledge, which I have but Hope doesn't."

"I still have some growing to do," Hope said. "And if you get hurt badly, you can change your body and not die. Daddy's done it lots of times."

"Nine times…well, ten times technically, but I got to gain my former life back after I had to regenerate."

"And you let others do this…change?"

"Well…I get to decide since I own the crystals. I also have to like you…which I do, in your case. I said before that you're a nice woman; you've just been through a bad situation. But…the thing is, do you want to do it? Because if you do it, you won't be human anymore, you'll be Gallifreyan."

"Will I stay here?"

"Um…not unless you want to. You could come to New Gallifrey and live there. That's where we live but that's your decision. If you want to stay here, you can. I don't force people to do anything and that includes changing over. You have to want it."

"New Gallifrey is nice," Hope said.

"Yeah, it's a very nice planet. We live in Kasterborous City and it's beautiful."

"And since you're not of age yet, you won't have the Time Lord knowledge until you reach the age of 20," the Doctor said.

"But am I good enough to do this?" Charlie said.

"Well, do you think you are? I told you I believe in second chances and I think you are willing to become a better person and I think you are truly sorry for what you did. I think you've been a scared, hurt and angry little girl who was forced to have a child too soon. If you want to do this, I'll let you do it and help you have a new life on New Gallifrey. But I have to know that you will turn over a new leaf and not abuse people."

"No, I won't. I don't want to do that anymore. I am sorry for what I did and I want to be a better person."

"Then do you want to do this?" the Doctor said.

Charlie looked at Hope and Tara who were smiling warmly at her and she smiled back at them.

"Yeah, I want to do this," Charlie said. "I don't have much of a life here and I want to try to start over somewhere else."

"Then you're welcome among us," the Doctor said. "You might have to go to the Academy once you're there. Have you had much education?"

"Not really," Charlie said.

"Then you should come with us when we take Hope for her placement test. I can get you an appointment to take the test and see where you need to be. If you want to do that."

"I do. I would like to."

"Then I will make you one of us," he said while Hope cheered. "Just let me finish here and I'll go get the crystals and…"

"Brother?"

Everyone looked over when Duer came to the door.

"Yes?" the Doctor said.

"You better come look at the monitor. I think we just got an even bigger problem on the horizon," he said.


	32. Chapter 32

Chapter Thirty Two

Everyone gathered in the control room while the Doctor and Duer walked to the console and the Doctor looked on the screen. A large, silver hull spaceship was hovering over the pyramids and the TARDIS while several others appeared on the scanners and the Doctor noticed a blue ray moving in a crisscross pattern over the surface of the Earth.

"Rassilon, they've come back for the others," he whispered then pushed a button on the console and Duer saw the anger in the Doctor's eyes. "Attention unidentified spacecraft, this is the Doctor. I demanded to know who you are and why you are taking these people!"

Waiting, the Doctor ran scans on the large, silver hull spaceship as Rain walked closer and gently rubbed his back. He smiled at her when the screen beeped and a face appeared on the screen. A man with blue skin and yellow eyes looked at them and the tips of his pointy ears twitched. The man was wearing a black uniform jacket with white trim and had a round face with a pushed up nose.

"I am Commander Drynar of the Omegaz," Commander Drynar said with a dull tone and the Doctor tried to keep his anger in check. "We have heard of you, Doctor, but I am afraid that you are mistaken. We are not taking them. This is our property and we are here to finish the harvest."

"What do you mean your property? The Earth belongs to us!" Travis said as he walked to the Doctor and Commander Drynar looked at him, slowly blinking his eyes.

"Sol Three was purchased by the Omegaz in 2011 during the planet auction on Albree III. We have the proper documents, if you wish to see them," Commander Drynar said and the Doctor balled his hands into fists.

"Yes, I would like to see these "documents"!" he said when something locked onto the TARDIS and the TARDIS sailed into the air. A few seconds later they felt a slight thump as the Doctor and Duer walked to the doors then the Doctor turned, looking at the children. "Alan, Adam, take the children to one of the garden rooms."

"Aye-aye, Oh Great and Glorious One," Alan said with a salute as he and Adam herded the children together and led them to the back door.

"Daddy, I want to go with you!" Hope said as the Doctor sighed then walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"No, you're not coming. I know you want to be a Time Lady and go on adventures, but this isn't one of those times," he said then looked at the other children and smiled. "Besides, you need to look after Uncle Alan. Never know what trouble he'll get into, yeah?"

"But I want to go, too," Faith said as she pouted and stuck her lower lip out like Jamie does when he's mad.

"Now, Butterfly, you know that Uncle Adam would be lost without your help," Duer said as he walked to her and placed his hands on her shoulders.

"Yes! It is true! I need my little shadow or all is lost!" Adam said dramatically as he walked to her and knelt down behind her, wrapping his arms around her.

"Get off me!" she said as she gently whacked his arms away and Adam stood up, bent over and placed his nose in her hair, breathing hard and fast. "And stop doing that! You'll get snot in my hair!"

"Then go with your father! I don't need you hanging around and being mean to me!" Adam said as he lifted his chin, walked over to Little Alan then scooped him up into his arms and Little Alan looked at him. "You need me, right?"

Little Alan looked at Faith then smiled and shook his head and Adam's eyes went wide while his mouth dropped open. Faith and Hope laughed as Charlie, who was watching all this, smiled and Adam stuck his lower lip out and sniffed. His lower lip quivered as Little Alan looked at him then frowned and blinked his eyes a few times. Wrapping his arms around Adam's neck, Little Alan hugged him as Adam smiled and spun around in a circle.

"Oi, get moving," Marion said as Adam nodded and he and Alan led the children out of the control room. Faith and Hope went with them as the others looked at the Doctor and Duer when Xashion walked to them and placed her hands behind her back.

"I don't think it would be a good idea for all of us to go," she said and the Doctor looked at the others, sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.

"I agree. So, you, Jack, Travis, Duer and I will go," he said then looked at Srylana and smiled. "Will you come with us? This concerns your people as well."

"Yes, I would be honored," she said as Jack, Travis, Xashion and Srylana walked with the Doctor and Duer to the doors and the Doctor unlocked the doors. Turning, he looked at Rain as she softly smiled at him and he set up a privacy block.

"_Be back in a bit, Honey Bunny!" _he thought as she softly giggled and he wiggled his eyebrows up and down. Turning around, he walked out of the TARDIS while Duer, Jack, Travis, Xashion and Srylana followed him and he closed the doors, locking the door.

"Now what do we do?" Travis said when the Doctor took the sonic screwdriver out of his pocket and scanned the hallway. The walls were a striking white color with cream color nodules embedded in the walls and the ceiling and floor were black. The low hum of the engines filled their ears as the Doctor looked around then pointed and they headed down the hallway. Duer had taken out the sonic screwdriver that his mother, Delmari, had made him and the Doctor was jealous that Duer's sonic screwdriver was slightly longer than his and extended at the middle when Duer pushed a certain button. There were four long prongs at one end and there was a green light on the end instead of a blue light.

"Put that away," the Doctor said as Duer smiled and tossed the sonic screwdriver in the air then caught it after the sonic screwdriver twirled around a few times.

"Just because mine happens to be cooler than yours doesn't mean that yours is worthless," Duer said then pushed the button and the sonic screwdriver extended in the middle. Duer scanned the hallway then the ceiling when he looked at the small screen and smiled. "Right, the lift is that way!"

"Show off," the Doctor grumbled as they walked down the hallway and Srylana looked at Jack.

"Are all of your sun damaged?" she asked softly and Jack smiled, rolling his eyes.

"No, this is just normal for us. See, our family is a mish mash from three different universes and sometimes those two forget which one is the Doctor. Well, there is one more, but he isn't here right now," Jack said with a grin.

"Yet the Doctor is the one who leads you."

"Most of the time, but he doesn't lead me. I have my own team. I do admit that it's more fun traveling with them, but I've always been a free spirit and do my own thing."

"But how do you tell them apart? The brain damaged ones look just like them," she said and Jack softly giggled at her calling Adam and Alan "brain damaged".

"Well, the Doctor is…He's the Doctor. Duer isn't as serious then off the wall as he is, but that's because he had more tragedies than the Doctor. Amato, he was the Doctor in his universe, is the one that had the most pain and suffering. He had changed into a being called the Valeyard and nearly destroyed his universe. The Doctor had defeated him, but it took the Doctor's daughter, Namid, to turn Amato back into the Doctor and he spent a lot of years trying to cope with what he did. He doesn't look like the Doctor or Duer anymore, but that's a long story. The other one that looks like the Doctor is Shilah and he was the Doctor in his universe. He lost everything and was about to kill himself when the Doctor found him. He's fine now and happily married to a friend of ours. Now Alan is…Well, Alan has always been bonkers. He chose to look on the brighter side of life and I think he always will. That's what makes him so cool to hang out with. John, he is Amato's brother, is the quiet one and had to deal with his brother being the Valeyard. Then there's Adam. Like his brother, he was serious and had gone through a lot before Alan came into his life. Together, those two are the funniest guys I know and I wouldn't trade one second with them!"

"I wish I had a family like that," she sighed and Jack gave her a concerned look.

"That bad, eh?" he asked and she nodded her head. The Doctor held his hand up as they stood in front of the lift doors and he scanned the doors with the sonic screwdriver.

"Um, anyone else notice that this is too easy?" Duer asked when the lift doors opened and four guards dressed in black uniforms and helmets pointed laser blasters at them and Duer sighed, rolling his eyes. "Note to self….Keep your mouth shut."

"Stay where you are!" one of the guards said as the other guards surrounded them and the guard placed the laser blaster in the holster, took the sonic screwdrivers from Duer and the Doctor and looked at the sonic screwdrivers then at the Doctor. "What are these?"

"They're scanners," the Doctor said while the guard placed the sonic screwdrivers in the pocket on his belt and Duer frowned, blinking his eyes.

"Can I have my scanner back?" Duer asked, giving the guard sad puppy eyes and the guard glared at him. "Guess not."

"Move!" the guard said as he removed the laser blaster out of the holster and they walked in the lift. The guards flanked them as the doors closed and the lift started moving upward. The lift stopped after a few minutes when the doors opened and they walked out into a hallway. The guard pointed with the laser blaster as they walked left and the Doctor looked at the guard.

"Where are you taking us?" the Doctor asked.

"You are to be taken to interrogation," the guard said as the Doctor stopped and the guards pointed the laser blasters at him.

"Wait, we are here to see the documents that show you have purchased the Earth. Why are we being interrogated?" he demanded and the guard smiled at him.

"Like Commander Drynar said, we know who you are Doctor. There are stories about how you care so much for these so called humans that the commander had you come onboard so you wouldn't stop the harvest."

"Oh, you have just made a BIG mistake!" the Doctor growled and the guard smiled.

"After we're done picking your brain, we might just go after your planet! Now move or we will kill the females!" the guard said as the other guards pointed their laser blasters at Xashion and Srylana and Srylana growled.

"You will not take this planet without a fight! My people will destroy you!" Srylana said and the guard laughed.

"Please, we know about your people! Once we harvest the surface life, we're going to harvest them!" the guard said when Srylana roared and charged at the guard. Jack tackled her to the floor as the laser blast hit him and Srylana screamed.

"No!" she said as she held Jack in her arms and pressed her hand against his chest. "You've killed him!"

"We will kill the others if you don't move!" the guard said as the Doctor sighed and nodded his head.

"Doctor, you must avenge him!" she shouted when Duer walked to her, knelt down and whispered in her earhole. Her eyes widened as he helped her up and they walked down the hallway.

"Did you feel that?" Alan asked after they felt Jack's mind blink out and Alan sent up a privacy block.

"_Brother, what's going on? What happened to Jack?" _he thought to the Doctor and the Doctor sighed inside his mind.

"_He's dead and we've been taken prisoner. It turns out that having us onboard was just a ruse so they can take the rest of the humans and they're going after the Silurians next," _the Doctor thought and Alan swore.

"_Hold on," _Alan thought then dropped the privacy block and told everyone what happened.

"_What do you want us to do?" _Rain thought.

"_Well, Nigel, you up for a little fun?" _the Doctor thought and Nigel softly laughed in their heads.

"_Always," _Nigel thought. _"What do you want me to do?"_

"_I think a little virus should muck up the works. How fast can you make one?" _the Doctor thought when Nigel appeared in his head and gave him a look like he had just called him thick. _"That fast, eh?"_

"_Do Slitheen have bad farts?" _

"_Not as bad as Hope's farts! She can kill a Judoon with those stink bombs!" _Alan thought when Hope appeared in his head and blew a raspberry at him.

"_Right, Nigel, get to work on the virus. I'll contact you when I have a talk with Commander Drynar!" _the Doctor thought and send love into their minds. Sighing, he slid his arm around Srylana as they walked down the hallway, but no one noticed Jack's fingers moving and he opened his eyes.


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter Thirty Three

Rain shook her head when the Doctor finished telepathically explaining the situation.

"Wow, never realized there was a planetary Ebay out there," Rain said to her family.

"Can I auction off Pluto for a pittance?" Alan said. "Or maybe Mercury for some money?"

"How about we auction you off instead?" Rain said.

"Oh…that would be impossible, the bidding wars would make the price astronomical. No one would ever be able to afford me," Alan said smugly.

He and Adam chuckled when Rain let out a huge snort. Charlie walked up to her.

"So what do we do?" Charlie said.

"Not sure, the Doctor and the others will try to handle it first, I'm thinking, and if they need us, they'll call for us," Rain said. "But apparently, the Silurians weren't the only ones harvesting the humans. These Omegaz were doing it too. Which makes sense if you think about their being 6 billion people on the planet. That would explain how it was depopulated so quickly."

"So, we're basically at the mercy of anyone or anything that wants to take us," Charlie said.

"Yes, except we're standing in the way of that…or at least we try to stand in the way of it," Rain said sheepishly.

"Rainy has explosive farts that usually scare them off," Alan said, patting Rain's shoulder.

"No, that's you," Rain said while Alan ruffled her hair playfully.

"Is he gonna be okay, Mummy?" Hope said as she walked up to her with Faith behind her.

"Yeah, is Daddy gonna be okay too?" Faith asked.

"No, they're gonna be turned into oranges and sucked dry for orange juice," Alan said, bending down to them.

Rain chuckled at the shocked look on her brother's face when Hope lightly slapped Alan's cheek and walked past him with Faith.

"I think they'll be okay, your dad's going to talk with these new aliens," Rain said, ruffling her hair.

Everyone except the survivor's children assembled inside the console room and waited for some message from the prisoners high above them. Meanwhile, the Doctor, Srylana and Drynar were walking into a meeting room on the ship. Even though the ship was made of metal, the meeting room looked as if it had wood paneling, giving it a more homely feel than the rest of the spaceship. In the center of the room was a large wooden table with wooden high back chairs around it. Drynar sat on one side of the table and motioned for the Doctor and Srylana to sit on the other side. While they were doing that, the Doctor opened a telepathic link with the other members of his family, Xashon and the council members so they could understand what was going on.

"You may speak first," Drynar said, gesturing to the Doctor and Srylana.

"Well, to start with, I have no idea there was an auction for planets," the Doctor said. "When did this start?"

"I have no idea. All I know is there are certain planets that come up for auction every so often and the highest bidder receives the deed to the planet and the right to do whatever they want with it. I was the highest bidder for Earth and I won the right to depopulate this planet."

"So…any planet could technically be up for auction," the Doctor said.

"No. Only the planets with more primitive life forms on them," Drynar said coolly. "Earth is crawling with primitive life forms."

"Including me?" Srylana snarled as she jumped to her feet.

Drynar gazed at her calmly with a slight smirk on his face while the Doctor urged her to sit back down. Srylana glowered at him while she sank back down onto her chair.

"Including you," Drynar said, ignoring the warning look from the Doctor. "You are lizard which makes you lesser to us, same as the apes that crawled all over your precious planet Earth. And you, are you a human then?"

"I'm a Time Lord which makes you the lesser species in my eyes," the Doctor said with a challenging look.

The Doctor smirked when Drynar shifted uncomfortably. He was aware that Drynar now knew he made a big mistake since a Time Lord was now involved. Sensing the upper hand, he relaxed in his chair.

"My family and I are defenders of Earth," he said casually to Drynar. "We make it our business and indeed, New Gallifrey makes it their business to see that the Earth is protected."

"It…it wasn't my fault the planet got put up for auction," Drynar sputtered.

"Yes, but you and your Omegaz were the ones who won it and started to depopulate it. I'm guessing after the Silurians started to…or perhaps at the same time? That's why the planet was depopulated so quickly. It would take quite awhile for six billion people to vanish from the face of the Earth, eh?"

"Six billion? That many apes lived on the surface?" Srylana said to the Doctor.

"A little over six billion, yes," the Doctor said.

"I…I had no idea there were that many," Srylana said. "We knew there were many apes when we started taking them prisoner but there is no way that we could have taken that many. We have no room for them all."

"But did you ravage the Earth when you were gathering up the humans?" the Doctor asked.

"A bit, we had to do it to show the humans we meant business."

"But there's no way you could have devastated the whole Earth," the Doctor said. "Because there aren't six billion Silurians, yeah?"

"Yes. We are many in number but not that many."

"So you picked up where they left off," the Doctor said to Drynar. "You finished the job they started and now you're back for more. And guess what? You found angry Time Lords this time around. Not only me but our government who was in the process of negotiating the release of the humans the Silurians possessed. However, if you're here, you might as well be added to the mix, especially if you were participating in an illegal planetary auction and the attempted genocide of a whole species. That will not sit well with my people and it doesn't sit well with me. We both frown on genocide and I'm afraid the penalty is death as sanctioned by the Shadow Proclamation. Sorry. You should have stayed away from here, old chap."

"You seem to forget that you and your friends are our prisoners," Drynar said.

"No, haven't forgotten it but right now at this very moment, representatives of my government are on Earth, listening to my telepathic transcript of this very conversation. And I guarantee….if you do anything to us, you'll have our military raining laser fire down on your ship before you can blink. So I'd think long and hard, Commander Drynar, before you do something to us. You may hold us hostage but we still have the upper hand. You just don't know it yet."

The Doctor smiled when he saw the anger on Drynar's face.

"So…old chappie, what ya gonna do now?" the Doctor said.


	34. Chapter 34

Chapter Thirty Four

Duer loved watching the Doctor when he was making someone squirm and Duer leaned one foot against the wall then folded his arms over his chest.

"_Nigel, is the virus is ready?" _Duer thought as he scratched the bridge of his nose and slightly smiled at Drynar.

"_It's ready whenever you are, Doc," _Nigel thought and Duer rolled his eyes, sighing.

"_You do know that your dad is the only one that can call me or the Doctor by that name, yeah?"_

"_Yeah, and speaking of him, is he back from the dead yet?"_

"_I'm here," _Jack thought as Duer looked at the Doctor and telepathically told him that Jack was ok.

"_Glad to hear it. Think you could make your way to the engine room and do a little messing around?" _Duer thought and heard Jack laughing inside his head.

"_Want me to release the virus then?" _Nigel thought when Duer appeared inside his head and shook his head up and down with a grin on his face. Duer brushed some hair from his eyes when he saw something sticking out of the pocket of one of the guards and slowly slid along the wall toward him. Duer's sonic screwdriver was within reach as he silently wished that his brother-in-law, Cameron, was there as he could use a little telekinetic power right about now.

"What is he doing?" Drynar demanded as they looked at Duer and the Doctor softly smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Would you please give him his scanner back?" the Doctor asked and the guard looked from him to Duer.

"My mom made it for me and she'd be really mad at me if I lost it," Duer said while sticking his lower lip out and Srylana sighed, pinching her eyes closed with her fingers.

"Great Egg, are they all sunbaked?" she whispered and the Doctor gently smiled at her.

"Give him the scanner," Drynar said as the guard handed the sonic screwdriver to Duer and Duer smiled, tossed the sonic screwdriver into the air then caught the sonic screwdriver and smiled at the guard.

"Thankie kindly," Duer said with a nod of his head then walked to the Doctor and stood next to him.

"Well?" the Doctor asked as he looked at Commander Drynar and saw that Drynar was thinking long and hard before he answered him.

"Ok, Boys and Girls, gather around and watch a master at work!" Nigel said while Rain, Rose, Marion, Charlie and Frankie gathered around the console and Nigel typed on the keyboard. Charlie noticed the chrome earpiece in his left ear as he glanced at her and smiled. "It's so I can talk to my kids."

"You have kids?" Charlie asked.

"Well, technically, I have just a son right now. My wife's pregnant with our second one, but she doesn't know that I know that it's a girl," he said with a grin as he looked at the screen and brushed the hair out of his eyes. "What I'm talking about is my computers. I have four of them at home and I can tap into them from here. From here, they can go anywhere in cyberspace and we will have contact in…"

They watched as a cartoon puppy appeared on the screen as the cartoon puppy sat and blinked its eyes a few times.

"Is that one of them?" Charlie asked as she pointed at the screen and Nigel smiled, nodding his head.

"Right, Darling, can you and your sisters and brother install this?" Nigel said as he typed on the keyboard and a cartoon bottle appeared on the screen. Tiny cartoon viruses moved within the cartoon bottle as the cartoon puppy carefully walked closer and looked at the cartoon jar. Running off screen, they watched the red lights flashing on the screen while VIRUS ALERT appeared on the screen in white cartoon letters and a siren went off in the room. The cartoon puppy returned and was wearing a yellow hazmat suit with a face visor, red gloves and red boots. Rain tried not to laugh as the cartoon puppy used green, cartoon tongs to pick up the cartoon bottle then carefully walked off screen. They waited while the red lights flashed on the screen then the red lights turned green and the cartoon puppy returned, sitting down. ALL CLEAR appeared on the screen as Nigel smiled and rolled his eyes. "Good Girl."

CAN I GO PLAY NOW, DADDY? WE WERE IN THE MIDDLE OF PLAYING A SIMS GAME appeared on the screen and Nigel blinked his eyes a few times.

"Which Sims game?" he asked.

IT IS THE SIMS MEDIEVAL GAME. WE ARE IN THE MIDDLE OF A QUEST FOR OUR KNIGHT, BUT SISTER WANTS TO…SHE WANTS TO DO SOMETHING NAUGHTY WITH HIM AND THE QUEEN. I TOLD HER THAT YOU WOULDN'T ALLOW US TO DO NAUGHTY THINGS. SHE CALLED ME A BYTE BABY. I'M NOT A BYTE BABY, DADDY. TELL HER TO SAY SORRY appeared on the screen as Nigel coughed and Rain softly giggled.

"Let's talk about that when we get home, yeah?" he asked as the cartoon puppy nodded its head then the screen went blank and Nigel turned around, leaned on the counter and looked at them.

"How long until they notice there's something wrong with their computers?" Rose asked.

"Oh, I'd say they're having problems right about now," Nigel said with a grin and crossed his arms over his chest.

Jack had gotten lost as he moved long the long hallways when he came to a door and looked up at the CCTV cameras on the walls. He wondered why no guards had come after him when he realized that Nigel must have something with the CCTV cameras and Jack smiled, running faster.

"_Admit it, Jack, you have one smart kid," _he thought then remembered Lisa, the daughter he and Ianto had loomed after Ianto had fallen into a coma. They weren't sure if Ianto would ever wake up and he wanted a child that was theirs in case Ianto didn't recover. Jack had starved to death several times over the thirteen months that Ianto was in a coma and those deaths proved to him that he might not survive when Ianto finally dies. For Jack, immortality sucked sometimes. Sighing, Jack looked at the panel near the door then removed the sonic screwdriver from his pocket and scanned the panel. Placing the sonic screwdriver back in his pocket, Jack pushed the buttons when the door hissed open and Jack walked into the room. The lights clicked on as his eyes widened and Jack looked at the rows of storage tubes spreading out before him. Most of the storage tubes had humans and other life forms inside and nearly half of the storage tubes contained children, toddlers and infants.

"Rassilon," he said then set a mental image of the room to the Doctor and Jack balled his hands into fists.

Alan chased after the children while growling at them and the children laughed, running away from him. Adam sat under one of the trees with Little Alan while Little Alan looked up at the silver leaves and titled his head to one side. He gently pulled on Adam's hand then pointed at the leaves and Adam looked up at the leaves, smiling. The TARDIS placed the wooden blocks in front of them when Little Alan looked at the wooden blocks and spelled HOME and TREES with the question mark block on the end. Adam looked at the wooden blocks then spelled YES and Little Alan smiled.

GO HOME NOW Little Alan spelled and placed the question mark block at the end.

NOT UNTIL THE DOCTOR DEALS WITH THE BAD ALIENS Adam spelled with the wooden blocks and Little Alan frowned.

WHY BAD ALIENS TAKE PEOPLE Little Alan spelled with the wooden blocks and placed the question mark block at the end.

THEY TOOK THEM BECAUSE THEY SAY THEY OWN THIS WORLD Adam spelled with the wooden blocks and Little Alan frowned.

DO THEY Little Alan spelled with the wooden then placed the question mark block on the end.

NO, THEY DON'T Adam spelled with the wooden blocks and Little Alan smiled.

THE DOCTOR WILL TELL THEM TO GO OR HE'LL KICK THEIR BUTTS Little Alan spelled with the wooden blocks and placed the explanation point block at the end.

YOU'VE BEEN TALKING TO DADDY ALAN, HAVEN'T YOU Adam spelled with the wooden blocks with the question mark block on the end and Little Alan smiled, nodding his head. WELL, YEAH, HE WILL, BUT ONLY IF THEY DON'T PLAY NICE AND GO AWAY Adam spelled with the wooden blocks when Alan came up behind Little Alan and slid his arms under Little Alan's arms.

"No, don't do…." Adam said when Little Alan howled, swung his arms over his head and punched Alan in the chest. Coughing, Alan fell to his bottom when Little Alan turned around and looked at him. Eyes wide, he ran to Alan while Alan slowly sat up and Little Alan wrapped his arms around Alan's neck, softly whimpered in his ear.

"No, it's ok," Alan hushed while wrapping his arms around Little Alan and sat him on his lap. "Daddy shouldn't have done that."

"He can't hear you," Adam said softly and Alan rubbed Little Alan's back.

"But he does know that I scared him and that I'm sorry," Alan said when Little Alan looked at him and Alan made his eyes grew as wide as they can go, making Little Alan smile. Letting go of him, Little Alan crawled over to the wooden blocks while Alan scooted on his bottom after him and looked at the wooden blocks.

SILLY DADDY Little Alan spelled with the wooden blocks then jumped at him and Alan landed on his back, watching Little Alan tickling him. Adam sat back against the tree while Alan giggled as he tried to get away from their wild child son and Adam softly laughed, rolling his eyes.


	35. Chapter 35

Chapter Thirty Five

The Doctor couldn't resist a snigger when the klaxon went off and Drynar looked around in shock and horror. An impish grin spread over his face as he telegraphed the image of his distress to his family and friends.

Charlie looked around in confusion when most of the adults suddenly started giggling and chortling when they'd been relatively quiet before.

"What's so funny?" she said.

"We have a telepathic link and right now the Doctor is showing Drynar panicking because of the virus Nigel released into the ship," Rain said while Nigel chuckled softly. "And actually, my husband is now prancing around and shaking his booty in my mind's eye. So he's celebrating at the moment."

"Wow, that's amazing," Charlie said.

"Um, Nigel," Rain said, laying her hand on his shoulder. "You better think back to the Doctor because now not only is he dancing in my mind, he's crowing about how he's number one and this was all his doing. I think you better set him straight before he takes all the credit. Yes, it's handy," Rain said to Charlie while Nigel laughed and thought to the Doctor. "It keeps us linked and we can check on one another and when something happens and we lose consciousness, the link goes dead. When my children were knocked out, we knew they were in trouble because we lost their minds."

Charlie was impressed with that. She kept thinking of their offer and the more she thought about it, the more she liked the thought of being a Time Lady.

Meanwhile, the Doctor, Duer and Xashon were watching with smirks while Drynar was yelling into an intercom on the wall, trying to find out what was going on. Only Srylana was confused and she finally asked Xashon what was going on.

"Yes," Drynar said when he heard her, "what is going on here since none of you are panicking."

"My nephew has released a very potent virus into your ship and now you're crippled," the Doctor said.

"What? Tell him to fix it then!" Drynar said, coming back to the table.

"No. You're going to listen to us now," Xashon said. "You are crippled and can't go anywhere and if you don't release the humans you took from Earth and put them back where they came from, the Gallifreyan air force will be summoned and your ship will be attacked. So I believe it's in your best interest to not only release your claim on the Earth and all the humans you stole but also tell us where this auction house is and lead us there so we can shut it down."

"You have no right!" Drynar yelled.

"We have every right!" Duer bellowed at him. "The buying and selling of planets is illegal and you know it. You nearly committed genocide, you attacked without provocation and kidnapped a species who have free will. You kidnapped us and now you're threatening us with death if we don't obey you. You have some very serious charges leveled against you, Drynar. So as Councilor Xashon says, it's in your best interest to cooperate!"

Drynar glared at all of them but his glare grew fierce when he finally looked at the Doctor. The Doctor shrugged in response.

"You knew what you were doing was wrong," he said. "You did the crime, now do the time."

"From what I've heard, you've done your fair share of atrocities in your lifetimes," Drynar said.

"Yes, but unlike you, I'm clever enough not to get caught so don't shift the focus onto me. You got caught and now you'll have to face justice," the Doctor said.

"I'm summoning the other councilors here," Xashon said. "Since we are the guardians of Earth, we need all of them here while we determine Drynar's fate."

"Wait, don't I get a barrister?" Drynar said, panicking.

"Do you have one?" the Doctor said.

"You're allowed a barrister if you have one," Xashon said. "If not, one of our councilors will be happy to represent you. We all read law at the Academy."

"So, do you have one?" Duer said when Drynar said nothing.

"Well, to be honest, no," Drynar said.

"Why? Because no sane barrister would represent you?" the Doctor said. "Do more illegal things, have ya?"

The three Time Lords shared a look when a guilty look crossed Drynar's face.

"Volag Nok anyone?" the Doctor said, folding his hands in his lap.

He smirked when he saw the horror on Drynar's face.

"No, you wouldn't send me there," Drynar said.

"Then you better own up to your crimes and cooperate," Xashon said. "If you do, we might show leniency."

While Drynar grumbled about that, the Doctor thought to his wife.

Rain was waiting for word from her husband when suddenly he appeared in her mind's eye with an enormous bouquet of roses. She smiled at that.

_What's the occasion?_ She thought to him. _Has Drynar surrendered?_

_Not yet. We're going to have a hearing with the councilors. I must be present and I want you with me._

_Oh? Why is that?_

_Because I miss seeing your face and I need you here to keep me from nodding off and going snoozy bye. Interested? _

_Oh, that's the only reason you need me, eh? Just my face?_

_No, I need the rest of your body and your mind. Your face is just the frosting on the cake._

_Anyone ever tell you you're a smooth talker when you want to be?_

_Um…you have. _

Rain chuckled and told him she'd come with the councilors when they teleported up to the ship. While she was finishing up, she felt a tug on her trousers and looked down at Hope and Faith.

"I wanna come too, Mummy," Hope said.

"Yeah, I wanna go see Daddy and help him," Faith said.

_The children were listening in,_ Rain thought to her husband_, Hope and Faith want to be Time Ladies again._

_Wait a tic, I'll sort this out_, the Doctor thought back.

Hope and Faith saw the Doctor in their minds' eyes. He pulled up a chair in their minds and beckoned to them. Both Hope and Faith projected a mental image of themselves into their minds. They walked over and sat on his legs while the Doctor put his arms around them.

"You're just bound and determined not to make it to your ninth birthdays, aren't ya?" he asked them.

"I wanna help," Hope said. "The bad guy is caught, yeah? So we're safe, right?"

"Erm, depends on what safe means. Just because we caught him doesn't mean we're out of danger. Drynar hasn't summoned the others on his ship yet. If he does, we could be surrounded and back in the tubes you go."

"I'm not afraid," Hope said.

"Me neither, I wanna come," Faith said.

The Doctor let out a sigh and shook his head with a fond smile.

"You definitely have our DNA running through you," he said to them. "Any danger, you're right there in the thick of it. Okay, if it's alright with your mums and with your dad, Faith, it's fine with me. But the usual warning about staying near us applies, yeah?"

They nodded and the Doctor patted their shoulders. They broke the connection and Faith asked her mother and father if she could come on board the ship while Hope told her mother what the Doctor told her.

"It's okay with me but stay by us and don't go running off," Rain said.

"I won't, Mummy. I promise…"

Rain frowned when Hope trailed off.

"What is it, baby?" she said to her.

"Daddy's telling me to do something to Uncle Alan," Hope said.

Alan perked up at that and walked over to Hope. Rose followed him while Alan strolled up to his niece.

"Do something for me? What? Give me a trophy for greatest person ever?" he asked Hope.

"No, give you a trophy for biggest dork ever," Adam yelled.

Alan flipped him off without looking his way, his attention still riveted on Hope who was now giggling and nodding. Then she walked over to Alan and Alan frowned when Hope began to tickle his armpits while saying "Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" then she stepped back and giggled at the confused look on Alan's face.

"Trophy?" he finally said.

"Daddy said to tickle you so I did," Hope said smugly.

"He did, eh? Well, I'll have to take a mallet to his head then as a thank you. Imagine the cheek of that man. Grandpa needs to be taken down a peg or two or three."

"That's nice, dear. We need to go," Rain said pointing to a young councilor who was signaling for her and Hope and Faith to come with him. "Have fun plotting your vengeance while we're gone. Ta-ta!"

"Bye, loser!" Hope said as she ran past Alan.

"You'll be a recipient of the mallet as well and perhaps a pneumatic drill on top of it!" Alan yelled to her as she, Rain and Hope followed the councilor out of the room. "Hear that, Starlight? They will pay for tickling my pitty poos!"

"Yeah, yeah, let's go get you something to eat and you'll forget all about it, yeah?" Rose said, patting him on the shoulder and taking his hand.

"How dare they violate the sanctity of my pitty poos. I will have my vengeance, I swear it!" Alan said as he followed Rose out of the room.


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter Thirty Six

"I swear, Starlight, Granddad will rue the day he had Hope tickle my pitty poos!" Alan growled while walking into the kitchen and Rose smiled, rolling her eyes. Walking toward the pantry, she opened the door while looking back at Alan and he was pacing back and forth.

"Ok, which will it be? Do you want chocolate biscuits or jammie dodgers?" she asked as she took out two boxes, but didn't say a word while Adam and Little Alan snuck behind Alan and Adam held Little Alan in his arms.

"Gitchee-gitchee-goo!" Adam said while Little Alan tickled Alan under the arms and Alan jumped, turning around to face them. Adam held onto Little Alan as he gave Alan a blank look and Little Alan placed his head on Adam's shoulder. "Hey, it wasn't me! It was him!"

"Yeah, right, blame it on this sweetie pie," Alan said as he took Little Alan from Adam and Little Alan smiled at him. Making soft growling sounds, Little Alan wiggled his fingers at Alan while grinning at him and Rose bit the inside of her cheeks to stop from laughing. "Oi, there will be none of that!"

"He can't hear you," Adam said as Little Alan gave Alan a hurt look and Alan arched an eyebrow.

"Yeah, but he knows when I'm cross with him," Alan said while Little Alan pouted and Alan felt him shaking in his arms. Little Alan tried to get down as he grunted and growled and Adam took him from Alan. "Hey, I wasn't going to do anything."

"He doesn't know the difference," Rose said as she walked closer and Little Alan held on tight to Adam.

"I guess we're going to have to be careful when it comes to being cross with him," Adam said when Alan slowly walked up behind Little Alan and Little Alan turned his head back to look at him. Smiling with wide eyes, Alan wiggled his fingers while Little Alan grinned and Alan slid his fingers under Little Alan's armpits, tickling him.

"Noo!" Little Alan screeched as he wiggled in Adam's arms then giggled and Rose and Adam smiled, rolling their eyes. Little Alan held his arms out as Alan took him away from Adam, walked to the table, sat down and placed Little Alan on his lap.

"My namesake and I will have jammie dodgers, please," Alan said as Rose nodded and Adam smiled, sighed and left the kitchen.

Walking into the medical bay, Adam walked to the computer when he started typing on the keyboard and looked at the screen. He called up the scans they had done on Little Alan as he read the information and leaned his hands on the counter.

"_Bugger, with all the advancements in science and genetics, there's still things like deafness and blindness," _he thought as he felt someone sending comfort into his mind and turned, seeing Marion standing in the doorway. Walking toward him, Marion slid her arm around his waist as he pulled her closer and kissed the side of her head.

"You can't fix everything," she said softly and he sighed, nodding his head.

"Yeah, but if he had been in the birthing ball, we could have either fixed what was wrong or made it so that he could use hearing aids," he said in reference to the birthing ball he had designed when Marion started miscarrying River and James. It was like a loom, but was in the shape of a ball and acted like an artificial womb. There were scanners inside the birthing ball that would alert Adam if there were any problems and the only time the alert sounded was when either River or James became upset about something. He never mentioned to the Doctor that both River and James were born slightly telepathic and had bonded psychically with him, Marion and Duer at a very early age.

"Are you changing your mind about taking him?" Marion asked as she stroked his hair and Adam softly smiled, shaking his head.

"I guess I'm just going into over-protective mode. I was like that with Namid, remember?" he asked and Marion smiled, nodding her head. "I can't wrap him up in bubble wrap, but I can't just let him run loose. That's what Alan would do if he went to live with him and Rose. Sure, he wouldn't let it happen, but neither of us would forgive ourselves if he got hurt or….killed."

"Yeah, you would. This is one of those times you have to stop leading with this," Marion said softly as she placed her hand on the center of his chest and his hearts thumped against her fingers. "What does your head say about all this?"

"It says to wait until we get back to New Gallifrey. There has to be a specialist that can help him," he said and Marion nodded her head, kissing his lips.

"Oh, yuck, they're kissing!" Alan said as he and Rose strolled into the room and Little Alan was sitting on Alan's shoulders. Adam glared at Alan then smiled and leaned against the counter. "Well, since you are done with the lip locking, I suggest we go watch a movie until my senile brother gets back!"

"I am so going to tell him you said that!" Marion said and Rose laughed.

"Go ahead and tell! I'm not afraid of Old Brain Farts!" Alan said with wide eyes and Adam started laughing. "Now, come along, we have a movie to watch!"

Turning, Alan and Little Alan left the room while Marion and Rose looked at Adam as he took their hands and they left the medical bay.

Nigel sat with his feet on the console when the TARDIS blasted him with cold air and he sat up, looking at the rotor.

"Oi, what was that for?" Nigel asked as he stood up and walked to the console.

"_I was just trying to get your attention," _the TARDIS thought as he smiled and placed his hands on the console.

"Well, you've got it. What's wrong, Love?"

"_As much as I like you, I do not like having my files hacked into. Will you please release your children before they hit one of my firewalls?"_

"Oh, they can handle being hit by a firewall."

"_I believe they can, but my firewalls are like antibodies. They destroy intruders," _the TARDIS thought and Nigel's eyes widened. He placed the earpiece in his ear when he typed on the keyboard and the cartoon puppy appeared on the screen.

YES, DADDY, WHAT CAN I DO FOR YOU?

"I need you to get your sisters and brother out of the TARDIS before her systems find you. If they do then they will attack," he said and the eyes of the cartoon puppy bugged out. An alarm sounded as a red light appeared on the screen and the cartoon puppy was wearing a white helmet with a red triangle on the front. He watched as the cartoon puppy ran off screen then he looked at the rotor moving up and down behind the glass and waited. The alarm stopped as the light changed to green and he looked at the screen. "Are they gone?"

"_Yes, and I did a scan just in case they left any little "surprises". Oh, I know they wouldn't, but one of them is very naughty," _the TARDIS thought and Nigel smiled, nodding his head.

"Yeah, he is a right bastard," Nigel said and the TARDIS softly laughed in his mind.

"_All systems are clear. I am sorry."_

"Nah, it's ok, Love. I have to be careful when they get into my dad's TARDIS. Speaking of my dad, where is he?" Nigel asked as he leaned against the console and folded his arms across his chest.

"_Doc, I think you better see this!" _Jack thought as he sent the image of the storage room while he looked into one of the storage containers and the sleeping form of a four year old girl with long black hair, dark skin and a round face was partly covered with a fine mist.

"_She looks like Namid," _River thought to him as Jack smiled at hearing her voice then frowned when he walked to the next container and saw a six month old boy with pale skin and wisps of blonde hair.

"_It's not just kids. They have infants and toddlers as well," _Jack thought and the Doctor sighed inside his head.

"_How many are there?" _Duer thought as Jack looked around the room and sighed.

"_I'd say over a couple of hundred thousand and that's just in this room alone," _Jack thought and felt the Doctor's anger in his mind.

"_I am tracking you, Captain, and will show the Doctor where you are," _the TARDIS thought as he slightly smiled and walked by the containers, balling his hands into fists.

"Are you ok, Daddy?" Faith said as Duer looked down at her and knelt down on his knees. Hope, Rain and Faith had arrived a few seconds ago and Duer tried not to laugh at the angry faces Faith and Hope gave Drynar after their arrival.

"Yeah, Butterfly, I'm ok. Uncle Jack just showed us something sad," Duer said and Faith brushed the hair out of his eyes. They had sent word to Jack that Hope and Faith were with them and Jack set up a privacy block before showing them the storage room. Duer wondered how he would react if someone took Faith and placed her in a suspension container. He knew from experience that Adam would panic after River had been kidnapped and he also knew he would tear universes apart to find Faith.

"What did Uncle Jack show you?" Hope said as she walked closer and he looked at her. He remembered how angry the Doctor was when the Silurians took Hope and her sisters and Duer sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Uncle Jack found where they're keeping the children, toddlers and infants," Duer said softly as Hope and Faith glared at Drynar and Hope folded her arms over her chest.

"Stop looking at me like that, you little brat!" Drynar shouted as Duer looked at the Doctor and the Doctor's eyes had turned jet black.


	37. Chapter 37

Chapter Thirty Seven

Once the councilor members were assembled inside the meeting room, the Doctor motioned to one of them, a young black man with chocolate colored skin and short curly hair. The man smiled when he walked over to the Doctor.

"My teacher," he said with a respectful bow.

"Eh, you can skip the formalities, Zarna. I'm not a teacher any longer," the Doctor said.

"You'll always be my teacher though," Zarna said as the Doctor glowed with pride. "What can I do for you?"

"Come with me. I wanna find this storage area Jack found."

He whispered for Rain and Hope to come with him and they waited until Drynar was occupied with the council members and the other members of his group before he led his group out the door. As he thought to Jack and got directions to the storage area, Zarna looked down at Hope.

"I haven't seen you in a long time," he said to her. "You've grown."

"Yup," Hope said.

"She's going to take her placement tests for the Academy in a few days," Rain said to him.

"Really?" Zarna said to Hope.

"Yeah. I'm kinda nervous. I don't want baby classes. I want all the grown up ones."

"I see she takes after you, Teacher," Zarna said to the Doctor.

"Yes, in more ways than one," the Doctor said while Rain snickered. "I took her with us because Miss I Must Get Involved In What Daddy's Doin would have whinged if I hadn't."

They found a teleport pod. The Doctor and Hope stepped into it and went down into the depths of the ship. They got out and a minute later Rain and Zarna appeared. Jack was at the end of a corridor off to their left and he beckoned to them and pointed to a doorway beside him.

"They're in here," he said to them. "You sure Hope can handle this?"

"Are they injured?" Rain said.

"No, just in suspended animation," Jack said.

"I think she can handle it," Rain said, smiling at her daughter while she nodded.

"Zarna! Great to see ya again," Jack said, patting him on the back.

"And you," Zarna said before everyone went inside.

The Doctor sighed angrily when he saw the containers. Hope walked up to one and peered in at a blonde haired three year old girl. The Doctor came up behind her and knelt down.

"Can she come out?" Hope asked him.

"Yes but the problem is she's only one of many," the Doctor said, waving his hand around the vast storage room. "If we wake her up, we'd have to keep an eye on her for the moment and I don't fancy looking after a toddler in here. Besides, we need to figure out where the rest of these people belong so we can bring them all home safely."

"But she's alright? She's not dead?" Hope asked.

The Doctor checked the control panel on the side of the tube.

"No, she's alive, thank heavens and she's stable. She's just sleeping," he told Hope.

"So what do we do?" Hope asked, looking at all the adults.

The Doctor scratched his cheek while he stared at the little girl. He looked at Jack.

"Do you think it would be feasible to teleport this hunk of metal back to New Gallifrey?" he asked him. "That way we can take the prisoners to our prison and have time to sort this mess out."

"What about the other Silurians though?" Jack said. "We still need to sort that out too."

"Yes, which is why we need some people to stay here. We can split up. If you don't mind heading up the group that takes this ship back to New Gallifrey, I'll head up the group that stays here. And…" he said to Hope before she could speak. "You're going back to New Gallifrey, Missy. You need to prepare for your placement exam in a few days. I want you to do well which means you need to open some books and get to studying. We'll try to have another holiday after we get this sorted out. Is that alright with you?"

"I guess," Hope said with a sigh.

"I had to serve my time at the Academy when I was younger and so did your brother and sisters. You need to have an education so no fussing."

"Gee, Doc, you make it sound like prison," Jack said.

"It was for me but that doesn't mean I didn't get something out of it," the Doctor said, patting Hope's head. "Part of being a Time Lady is going to Academy. You want to be like me you have to take the bad with the good and that means school."

"Do you need me to stay here?" Rain said. "Perhaps I should go back with her so she will hit the books and not run amok."

"Oh yes, the little hellion must be contained lest New Gallifrey be imperiled," Jack said, poking Hope on top of the head.

"I'm not a little hellion," Hope said to him.

"Unless…" Jack said to the Doctor, "you want Alan to take her back and look after her."

"Are you off your trolley? I want the child to study, not have endless ice cream parties and pillow fights in my absence," the Doctor said with mock horror while Hope giggled. "No, I can handle this now, my dear," he said to Rain. "Take the offspring home and crack the whip over her head if she won't study."

"Aye, aye, sir," Rain said with a salute.

"Uncle Alan isn't coming home?" Hope said.

"She says hopefully, hoping you really will tell her he can so she can have ice cream parties and pillow fights," Jack said to the Doctor.

"No, Uncle Alan will be needed here but I'm sure he'll hurry things along as quickly as possible so he can get home. We won't take that long, my treasure, I promise."

"Will you take care of her?" Hope asked, pointing to the little girl.

"I will take care of all of them," the Doctor said. "Once the ship is on New Gallifrey, we can have guards come in here who will make sure they won't be harmed."

"And we'll see that they are taken somewhere where they can rest while we find out their identities and send them home," Zarna said. "Xashon and the others won't let them be harmed."

"So…will you do as I say and go home and prepare for your exam?" the Doctor said to Hope.

He patted her head when Hope nodded.

"Good. We'll let the councilors know what's going on and then I'll teleport back down to the surface with my group while you lot take this spaceship back to New Gallifrey."


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter Thirty Eight

(Earlier)

"What did you call my daughter?" the Doctor growled and Drynar swallowed hard, backing away from him.

"No, he's not worth it," Duer said as the Doctor nodded his head and they headed down the hallway, entering the room where the council members were waiting.

"But Daddy….!" Faith said after the Doctor and the others returned to the TARDIS and Duer sighed, rolling his eyes. He knew that she was just as stubborn as Hope and he placed his hands on her shoulders, giving her a serious look.

"No, you have to prepare for your placement exam," Duer said while Frankie stood next to him and Faith looked from one to the other then sighed.

"And you're not going to be alone. Aunt Rain said you can come over and study with Hope," Frankie said.

"And I've got to go home. Need to see if there's a way for this little fella to hear," Adam said while holding Little Alan in his arms and Little Alan had his head on Adam's shoulder. "I'm going to need my little co-pilot to keep him still while they run the scans."

"O-key," Faith said as she took Adam's hand and they headed toward the backdoor, leaving the control room.

"Now, are you sure you can pilot this thing?" Jack asked as Nigel glared at him and sat back in the chair, folding his arms over his chest. "Sorry."

Flipping him off, Nigel looked at the screen when he typed on the keyboard and Jack leaned on the back of the chair, looking at the screen. The cartoon dog appeared on the screen when the cartoon dog sat down and panted and Jack softly laughed, shaking his head.

IS EVERYTHING READY?

YES, DADDY.

THEN LET'S GET THIS HUNK OF JUNK MOVING!

The cartoon puppy saluted then ran off screen when the engines rumbled around them and the spaceship started moving. The cartoon puppy appeared on the screen then sat as Jack smiled then went to check the other screens.

"Does this thing have warp speed?" Jack asked.

"Yep, and we have warp in ten," Nigel said as Jack nodded and looked at the screens. The spaceship had enough fuel to travel from Earth to New Gallifrey as he checked the other screens and Nigel sat back, placing his feet on the console.

"What are you doing?" Jack asked as Nigel looked at him and Jack walked closer, gently tapping Nigel's foot with his hand.

"I was waiting for you to tell me to push the button, Mon Capitan!" Nigel said and Jack laughed, looking at the console. "It's the green one on the left."

"Smartass," Jack said as he ruffled Nigel's hair and pushed the button. The spaceship shook after entering warp speed and the lights swirled on the screen. A few second later the spaceship slowed down when Jack saw New Gallifrey on the screen and looked at Nigel. "Right, open a communication channel."

"Yes, Sir," Nigel said with a salute then typed on the keyboard and Jack smiled, rolling his eyes. "Communication channel opened, Sir!"

"Security Control, this is Captain Jack Harkness. I need permission to land a Omegazian spaceship and I need multiple ambulances," Jack said as they waited for an answer and Nigel placed his feet on the console.

"This is Commander Maznar. Please state the medical emergency or we will not allow you to land," Commander Maznar's voice said over the speakers and Jack explained. "Hold on, Captain, I am going to have to get council permission."

"Look, the Doctor sent us! We need to land now!" Jack said as he leaned on the console and Nigel's eyes widened.

"_Ooo, you're playing the Doctor card, very retro!" _Nigel thought and Jack winked at him.

"The Doctor sent you?" Commander Maznar asked with a hint of fear in his voice and Jack smiled, gently nudging Nigel.

"Yeah, now can we land?" Jack asked with an annoyed tone in his voice and Nigel saw the cartoon puppy on its back and the cartoon dog was laughing.

"Of course, Captain. I am sending you the landing co-ordinance right now," Commander Maznar said then the speaker clicked off and they looked at the screen. Cracking his knuckles, Nigel typed on the keyboard as Jack sat on the other chair and placed his feet on the console.

Kasterbourous City, New Gallifrey

Charlie was stunned while she followed Adam and Marion down the pavement and Marion had to stop her from walking into lamp posts a few times.

"This is awesome!" Charlie said when a tall man with blue skin, long white hair and green eyes walked by. He had a long face with chiseled features and was wearing a black bodysuit with thin, plastic tubing sticking out the sides of the bodysuit and black boots.

"Don't stare," Marion whispered as Charlie nodded her head and they headed for the white building. The glass doors hissed open as they walked inside and Charlie looked at the people and beings wearing white bodysuits and boots. Adam walked to the desk as the young woman with long, white hair and green eyes looked at him and he smiled at her. She had a round face and a small nose and he noticed the name badge pinned to white bodysuit. A blue cross sat on the right corner of the name badge and Catherine Hills – Nurse was under her hologram picture.

"Hello, Doctor, how may I help you?" Nurse Hills asked.

"I'm not the Doctor. I'm Councilor Storm," Adam said and Nurse Hills softly smiled.

"I am sorry, Councilor. Um, which Councilor Storm are you?"

"I'm Adam," he said and Nurse Hills nodded her head.

"Ah, what seems to be the matter?" she asked while Marion and Charlie walked closer and Marion held Little Alan in her arms.

"Well, first, I was wondering if the people we brought with us from Earth have arrived," Adam said while Nurse Hills looked at the screen and typed on the keyboard.

"Yes, we received several ambulances just a few seconds ago. The others have been sent to other hospitals," she said and Adam nodded his head.

"And we need to know if there is a pediatrics neurosurgeon available," Adam said as Nurse Hills looked at the screen and typed on the keyboard.

"Yes, Doctor T'Yar'qua is here."

"Can we speak to her or him?" Marion asked and Nurse Hills picked up the microphone and pushed the button.

"Doctor T'Yar'qua, please report to Reception Desk Three," she said then placed the microphone down and looked at them. "Please wait over there."

Nodding, Adam led Charlie, Little Alan and Marion to the couches when they sat down and Little Alan sat on Adam's lap. Adam looked at Marion as he slid his arm around her and she placed her head on his shoulder. He knew she hated hospitals as he sent comfort into her mind and she smiled sweetly at him. A few minutes later a tall woman with a thin build, light violet skin, dark purple hair and red eyes walked closer and the white bodysuit clung to her like a second skin. She had long finger and an egg shaped face and her features looked lizard like.

"Councilor Storm, I am Doctor T'Yar'qua," she said while holding out her hand and Adam stood up, placed Little Alan on Marion's lap and shook hands with Doctor T'Yar'qua. "How may I assist you?"

"I need your help with this little fella,' he said as he pointed to Little Alan and Little Alan looked up at Doctor T'Yar'qua, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Who are his parental units?" she asked and Charlie looked down at her feet. Deep inside she knew she should fess up to being Little Alan's mother, but she couldn't bring herself to admit it and Adam sighed, brushing the hair from his eyes.

"That would be us," Adam said and Doctor T'Yar'qua nodded her head.

"And what seems to be the problem?"

"He's deaf," Marion said as she stood up and held Little Alan in her arms. Doctor T'Yar'qua seemed to glide as she walked closer and Little Alan looked at her, tilting his head to one side. Doctor T'Yar'qua gently placed her hands on either side of Little Alan's head, covering his ears, as she smiled and he smiled back. Moving her hands away, she titled her head side to side and looked at Adam.

"He is not of your genetic signature. Are you adopting him?" she asked and Charlie was stunned that she knew the difference.

"Yes, we are," Adam said with a nod of his head.

"Are his natural parental units here?"

"Yeah, that would be me," Charlie said as she stood up and Doctor T'Yar'qua walked to her, locking eyes with her.

"He has recently healed injuries. Do you know how he came by them?" she asked and Charlie looked down at the floor.

"Is this really necessary?" Marion asked as Doctor T'Yar'qua looked at her and slowly blinked her eyes.

"If I am to properly treat him, I need to know his complete medical history."

"I, uh, I abused him." Charlie said while Doctor T'Yar'qua's eyes widened and her thin mouth fell open.

"I need to call security," she said and Adam held up his hands, shaking his head.

"No, there is no need for that. She is giving up the rights to him and the Doctor doesn't want to charge her with anything," he said and Doctor T'Yar'qua sighed, nodding her head.

"This way, please," Doctor T'Yar'qua with a wave of her hand then looked at Charlie, leering at her. "You will stay here."

Nodding, Charlie watched as they went down the hallway then sat down on the couch, placed her face in her hands and soft sobs filled the air.


	39. Chapter 39

Chapter Thirty Nine

"Uncle Adam?!" Faith called out when Adam turned around to see her running down the hallway and he smiled, rolling his eyes.

"Knew I forgot someone," he teased then introduced her to Doctor T'Yar'qua and Faith pressed her hands together as she bowed to her. They walked down the hallway when the door to the examination room hissed open and Doctor T'Yar'qua led them toward the examination table.

"How old is the child?" Doctor T'Yar'qua asked when she stopped near the examination table and placed her hands on the top of the examination table.

"He is five years old," Adam said while Little Alan looked at the charts on the wall then sighed and placed his head on Adam's shoulder.

"Place the child on the table please," Doctor T'Yar'qua said as Adam sat Little Alan on the examination table and Little Alan looked at him with a slightly frightened look in his eyes.

"Unh! Unh! Unh!" Little Alan moaned with his arms out for him when Adam took his hands and softly smiled at him.

"He doesn't understand what's going on," Adam said while Doctor T'Yar'qua stood on the other side of the examination table and slowly nodded her head. She moved around to the other side of the examination table to stand next to Adam when she gently placed her hands on either side of Little Alan's head and locked eyes with him. Adam knew that Little Alan wasn't telepathic, but did understand visual information when he saw Little Alan smile and Doctor T'Yar'qua lowered her hands.

"Please undress him to his undergarments," Doctor T'Yar'qua said as Adam nodded and Little Alan raised his arms. Adam saw Marion's reaction to the sight of Little Alan's body as Adam shrugged and could feel the anger building inside her.

_"Now do you understand why Alan and I want to share custody?"_ he thought to her and Marion nodded her head. Little Alan made a soft gurgling instead of a giggle after Adam tickled his stomach and Adam smiled down at him, wiggling his eyebrows up and down. Patting the top of the examination table, he watched Little Alan lie down when Doctor T'Yar'qua moved closer and looked at the transparent screens that appeared in front of her. Little Alan looked up at the blue light moving over him when he looked at Adam and a smile spread across his face. Nodding his head, Adam gave him two thumbs up to assure him that he was being a good boy and Little Alan looked at Doctor T'Yar'qua, who smiled sweetly at him.

"Other than the old injuries and a slight case of malnutrition, he is in excellent health," she said then frowned, looking at the screens. "He hasn't had his childhood immunizations though."

"Yeah, well, the place where he's from have limited medical facilities," Adam said and Doctor T'Yar'qua nodded her head.

"I have treated children who come from places like that. It will be no problem," she said then looked at the screens again and sighed. "But I am afraid the news is not good. If he had been brought to me when he was a baby, I would have been able to correct the damage. Now…"

"Now it's too late," Adam sighed and Doctor T'Yar'qua nodded her head.

"I do have something that might help him communicate," she said then walked across the room and opened a cabinet door. She reached up when she removed a white box then moved back to the examination table and handed the white box to Adam. Adam opened the white box when he removed a flat square made of a black, light weight material and looked at the keypad and lighted screen. He pushed the button at the bottom of the square when the screen lit up and Little Alan looked at the square then at Adam. "It is a digital vocalizer."

"Oh," Adam said with a smile and wide eyes and handed the square to Little Alan. Adam pointed to Little Alan then at the square then at the keypad and Little Alan looked at the letters. He knew Little Alan could communicate with his blocks as Little Alan pushed on the letters and smiled up at Adam.

"Daddy," the mechanical voice said as Doctor T'Yar'qua looked at him then at Adam and Adam smiled at her.

"He's a fast learner," he said and she nodded her head.

"There is a strap that goes around his neck so he can carry it with him," she said as she moved toward the counter and Adam knew what she was going to do. He remembered what it was like when his Torchwood immunized him and he glared at her while her back faced him.

_"Easy, Tiger,"_ Marion thought as he looked at her and she moved closer, sliding her arm around him. Sighing, he softly smiled at Little Alan as Little Alan showed Faith the digital vocalizer and Adam hoped that Little Alan didn't scream as loud as he had.

Jack watched the security personnel scanning the Omegazian spaceship when Commander Maznar walked closer and stopped next to him, clicked his heels and saluted. Jack, unlike the Doctor, didn't mind if someone saluted him and he gave the commander a sly grin and saluted. Commander Maznar was a tall man with a muscular build, a long face and sparkling green eyes and blonde hair stuck out from under his helmet.

"Commander," Jack said with a nod of his head.

"We have scanned the ship and there are no signs of explosives or viral detonators," Commander Maznar said while handing Jack a scanner pad and Jack looked at the screen.

"Has the communication and computer systems been searched?"

"Your representatives are doing that now," Command Maznar said and Jack frowned, blinking his eyes a few times.

"My what?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Your representatives," Commander Maznar said while looking at the spaceship and his hand went to the handle of his laser blaster.

"Wait. Was one of them wearing jeans, converse sneakers, a leather jacket and a white shirt that says Scotland on the front?"

"I think so."

"Ah, that would be my son. The other one must be Cameron. Well, I guess I better go see what they've found."

"Yes, Sir," Commander Maznar said then Jack looked at the spaceship and walked to the ramp. He slowly walked up the ramp when he saw Nigel and Cameron talking to one of the security personnel and Jack saw that Nigel was standing a little too close to Cameron. He knew that Nigel had his knack of being attracted to a wide variety of partners, but the former lover of Dier's Master was a bit of a surprise. He would be the first to admit he never trusted or like Cameron much since learning that Cameron had tortured and dismembered Duer's version of Jack and had used his telekinetic powers on Jack while being stuck in the mirror world. But he would also be the first to admit that the kid had proven himself over the years and if Nigel wanted a relationship with Cameron then he wouldn't stand in their way.

_"Stacey might," _he thought in reference to his daughter-in-law then walked closer and coughed, making them turn to look at him.

"Gentlemen," Jack said with a nod of his head as Nigel took a step away from Cameron and Cameron smiled, rolling his eyes. "Find anything?"

"Oh yeah," Nigel said as they walked down the hallway and headed for the bridge. The door hissed open as they walked toward the computer station and Nigel sat down, looking at the screen. Cameron sat on the chair next to him when they typed on the keyboard and Jack leaned against the back of the chair. "We were able to find the slave manifests, contacts and clinets, but not where the Omegazians are now."

"Well, that's a start," Jack said then ruffled the top of Nigel's head and Nigel sighed, sitting back against the back of the chair.

"Any idea what we're going to do when we find them?" he asked and Jack stood up, running his fingers through his hair.

"No idea," Jack sighed while they looked up at him and he smiled, shrugging his shoulders.

Doctor T'Yar'qua had suggested that Little Alan spend the night in the children's ward as Marion walked down the hallway then stopped short after seeing Charlie standing in the hallway. She had asked one of the nurses where the children who were brought in had been taken after explaining that one of the children was hers and the nurse told her where the children's ward was.

"What are you doing here?" Marion demanded after walking up to her and Charlie sighed, looking down at her feet.

"I was looking for Dawg," she said and Marion glared at her.

"His name is Alan now," she snarled and swore she felt the Bad Wolf growling inside her.

"Where is he?" Charlie asked when a security guard walked closer and looked at them with a concerned look on his face.

"Is there a problem?" he asked while Charlie looked from him to Marion then sighed, shook her head and walked away. "Do you wish me to go after her?"

"No," Marion sighed while watching Charlie walk down the hallway then turned and headed for the doorway. Looking at Adam sitting on the bed with Little Alan snuggled in peaceful sleep against him, Marion sighed then smiled when she walked in the room and closed the door behind her.


	40. Chapter 40

Chapter Forty

(A few days later)

Rain led Hope down the hallway as the other students walked by them and Rain smiled down at her. Hope had studied for hours until she thought her brain would explode as she sighed and pressed her lips together. They stopped at the door to the examination room when Rain turned her to face her and lifted her chin so she was looking up at her.

"Are you ok, Sweetie?" Rain asked.

"Yeah," Hope sighed when the door hissed open and Hope straightened her shoulders, lifted her chin and walked in the room. The door hissed closed as she walked down the stairs and looked at the other children sitting at the desks. She knew some of them as she headed for the desk in the front row then sat down and sighed. The Doctor had told her that the examination room was blocked so no one could use telepathy during the examination as she looked around the room then noticed Moira McCrimmon, one of Duer's great-granddaughters, sitting three rows behind her. They nodded their heads at each other when the sound of a door hissing open filled the room and Hope noticed that the room had gone silent.

"What?" she whispered then turned and a soft clicking sound filled the air. The clicking sound grew louder as she looked toward the doorway and her eyes widened. Wearing a long, white robe and skullcap with matching boots, Hamish McCrimmon headed for the desk and the wooden stick in his right hand clicked on the tile floor. Hope knew that Hamish was Duer's grandson and had been born blind, but his vision was restored years ago and he was reported to be one of the strictest teachers at the academy.

"Good morning," he said with a nod of his head and Hope beamed, sitting straighter in the chair. Hamish glanced at them with his eyes when he sat down and placed the wooden stick on the desk. He placed his elbows on the top of the desk then placed his hands together and tapped his index fingers against each other. "First off, I do nae tolerate cheating. Any cheating means immediate dismal from these exams. Second, there will be no talking. Third, keep your eyes on your exam at all times. Finally, if you finish the exam, place it in the slot on the desk, press the blue button then quietly leave the room."

Hope noticed the nervous looks of the students around her when Hamish looked up at the clock on the wall and sat back in the chair.

"Begin," he said as the students turned the exams over and Hope titled her head to one side. Raising an eyebrow, Hamish pointed with his hand toward her exam and Hope sighed, turning the exam over. She started writing when she noticed Hamish standing up and picked up the wooden stick. The wooden stick clicked on the floor while Hamish walked from one end of the front row to the other, lowering a head or two, then went up the stairs and Hope wondered what he was doing. Moira wondered the same thing when Hamish stopped in front of her, looked down and gently patted the top of her head then walked by. She knew how strict her father was as she gently smiled and twirled the pencil between her fingers.

After a few minutes the students finished the exams when Hamish walked back to the desk and turned to see Hope and Moira still sitting at their desks.

"Is there something wrong?" he asked, leaning the wooden stick against the desk.

"No, we're just waiting for you to grade our exams," Hope said and Hamish arched his eyebrows up.

"I don't grade them," he said as Hope sighed, got up and walked up the stairs. Hamish watched when Moira walked to him and stood in front of him. Watching Hope leave the room, Hamish wiggled a finger as Moira moved closer and he placed his hands on her shoulder. "I'm very proud of you, mo leannan."

"It wasnae easy with your stick clicking all over the room," she teased as he gave her a slightly shocked look then softly laughed, rolling his eyes.

"You sound just like your mother," he teased then kissed the top of her head and Moira giggled.

"I'm going to tell her you said that," she said then ran for the stairs and he laughed as she left the room and the door closed behind her,

Jack walked toward the Omegazan spaceship when he headed up the ramp and walked by the security personnel. Nigel and Cameron were sitting at the console as they typed on the keyboard and Cameron had what appeared to be the semantics of the engines on the screen in front of him and a coffee mug sat on the floor. Reaching down, Cameron wiggled his fingers and the coffee mug shivered then slowly rose up into his hand. Jack was surprised how easily Cameron used his telekinetic powers he developed after spending two hundred years in a mirror world and Cameron sipped on the coffee, glancing at Jack.

"Hello, Jack," he said when Nigel looked over at him and a small smile moved over his face.

"Find anything?" Jack asked as he leaned over the back of the chair and looked at the screen.

"I'm not really sure," Cameron said while looking at the screen and tapped his finger on one of the drawings. "If I didn't know better, I would swear that looks like something that makes wormholes."

"Why would they need something like that?"

"Well, if you have to travel, say, from one universe to another, you open a wormhole and, bang, there you are," Nigel said and Jack looked at him, nodding his head.

"Have you gone down to the engine room?"

"We wanted to, but these wankers won't let us," Cameron said as he nodded with his head toward the guards while Jack stood up and looked at the security personnel.

_"Someone's in trouble,"_ Nigel thought with a sing song tone to his voice and Cameron smiled, nodding his head. Jack walked to the security personnel while they looked at him and saw the anger in Jack's eyes.

"Can we help you, Sir?" one of the men asked and Jack locked eyes with him, balling his hands into fists.

"Those two," he said while pointing to Nigel and Cameron and they smiled, waving to them. "They work for Torchwood and Torchwood is aiding in the investigation of this craft. That means YOU will allow THEM to go anywhere they need to go! Understand?"

The men looked at each other then looked at Jack and nodded their heads. Nigel and Cameron got up when they followed Jack out of the room then went down the hallway and Nigel walked closer, gently nudging Jack.

The door opened while Adam and Marion led Little Alan in then closed the door and Little Alan looked around the room, eyes wide with wonder. They watched him moving around the room when he headed for the kitchen and headed for the kitchen island. He moved the stool back then climbed up when he spotted the cookie jar and crawled onto the counter. He inched closer while scanning the room with his eyes then opened the top of the cookie jar and started stuffing the cookies into his pockets. He hopped off the counter when he looked around then walked to the cabinet door, opened the door and started pulling things out. He scooted inside the cabinet when he closed the door and sat against the wall. He didn't know that they had heard the noise he was making when he saw the door to the cabinet open and his eyes widened.

"Yah!" he screeched then started kicking his legs out and Adam fell on his bottom, looking at him.

"Why is he doing that?" Marion asked as Adam pulled his legs up and placed his wrists on his knees.

"I think he's making a den. Can't see that I blame him," Adam said while Little Alan glared at him and held the cookies to his chest. "They treated him like an animal."

"How do we get him out?"

"I have no clue," Adam sighed while Little Alan saw the sadness and worry in Adam's eyes and he blinked his eyes a few times. Slowly he moved out of the cabinet when he stood up and walked to Adam then held a cookie out to him. Adam smiled as he took the cookie then Little Alan sat on his lap and Adam kissed the top of his head. Adam looked at the digital vocalizer when he picked up the digital vocalizer and pushed the buttons.

"You don't have to hide or take food. This is your home," the mechanical voice said while Little Alan looked at the screen then at Adam and Adam nodded his head. Little Alan looked at Marion when she nodded her head and Little Alan got up, walked to her and handed her a cookie. Suddenly his eyes widened when he saw something at the back door and he moaned, pointing to the door. Adam smiled then got up when he opened the door and led Clover, their Irish wolfhound, in the room and closed the door. Little Alan hid behind Marion when Adam signaled for Clover to sit when she sat and Adam reached out his hand for the digital vocalizer. Marion handed the digital vocalizer to him when Adam typed on the keypad and Little Alan held onto Marion's legs. "Do not be afraid. This is Clover. She's our doggie."

Adam knew there were feral dogs in the park when he wiggled his finger for Little Alan to come closer and nodded his head, assuring him it was alright. Little Alan slowly moved toward him while Clover went to lie down on the floor, yawned and resting her head on her paws. Little Alan looked at her when he tilted his head sides to side then knelt down and patted the top of Clover's head. Clover's tail moved side to side as Little Alan sat on the floor and stroked Clover's head. He looked up at Adam when he pointed to the digital vocalizer and Adam handed it to him.

"My home. My doggie. Mine," the mechanical voice said as Little Alan gently leaned against Clover and Adam smiled, placing his arm around Marion's waist.


	41. Chapter 41

Chapter Forty One

The doors hissed open while Jack, Cameron and Nigel walked in the engine room and Nigel whistled while looking at the energy pulsating behind the glass. Cameron walked to the computer console when he typed on the keyboard and looked at the screen.

"Yep, they're using wormhole tech," Cameron said as Jack walked closer and looked at the screen.

"And they have warp tech," Nigel said while looking at them and Jack nodded his head.

"So, seeing that they can jump from one universe to the other, we have no idea where the rest of the six billion humans they harvested are," Jack sighed and rubbed his face with his hands. "The Doctor is not going to like this."

"We still haven't head back about Hope's scores yet," Rain said while the Doctor leaned on the console and looked at the screen.

"Well, I'm sure she did great. She is my daughter after all," the Doctor said when Alan appeared next to him and placed his chin on the Doctor's shoulder. "May I help you?"

"I'm bored," Alan said with a sad tone to his voice and the Doctor sighed, rolling his eyes.

"He's been that way since Adam left," the Doctor said and Rain gave Alan a mock look of pity.

"Even Rose doesn't want to play with my womb broom," Alan sighed and the Doctor choked back a laugh.

"Aw, poor you," she said and Alan slowly nodded his head.

"I guess I'll go sulk," Alan said then walked away and Rain gave the Doctor a confused look.

"Don't worry. He's fine," he said and Rain nodded her head. "Hear anything from Jack?"

"Yeah, the ship arrived in one piece and everyone's alright."

"That's good," the Doctor said when the screen beeped and he saw the Torchwood logo on the screen. "Ah, that would be Jack now."

"Ok, I'll call if we hear anything," she said then ended the call and the Doctor pushed the button, looking at the screen.

"Hey, Doc," Jack said with a grin while Nigel and Cameron, who were behind him, waved and the Doctor smiled, brushing some fringe from his eyes.

"Hello, did you find anything?" the Doctor asked.

"Yep, we found the salve manifests, contacts and clients, but still don't know where the auction house is or where the Omegazians are," Cameron said after gently nudging Jack out of the way and Nigel glared at him.

"Oi, don't shove my dad," he said and Cameron looked at him with a blank look.

"I didn't shove him."

"Yeah, you did," Nigel said and shoved Cameron.

"Hey," Cameron said then shoved back and Nigel glared at him.

"Watch it, TK-Boy, or I'll wipe your hard drive!"

"Yeah, well, how would you like a first class trip into the stratosphere?!" Cameron growled and wiggled his fingers at Nigel. The Doctor and Jack both knew that Cameron could levitate people into the air, but weren't sure how far and the Doctor looked at Cameron with a concerned look on his face.

_"Jack…," _he thought then his eyes widened when Nigel grabbed hold of Cameron's head then kissed him and Jack leaned in, smiling at him.

"Um…," Jack said with a grin as Cameron and Nigel started snogging then Jack coughed and slid in front of them, shrugging his shoulder. "We did find out that the ship has wormhole capacity."

"That means they have been harvesting people and beings from not only that universe, but this one or any of the known universes," the Doctor sighed and Jack nodded his head.

"The hospital has scanned the humans we found and they match those from the Earth of that universe."

"At least that's something."

"Has Commander Drynar been any help?"

"Nope," the Doctor said as Jack sighed when they heard a low thud and Jack looked down with slightly wide eyes. "ANYWAY, I'll leave you to it."

"Right," Jack said when the screen went blank and the Doctor leaned over the console and softly laughed. He knew Nigel was his father's son when it came to sex, but he had never seen Jack blush before and walked to the jump seat, sat down and placed his feet on top of the console.

Srylana walked down the hallway as her mind whirled with what she was going to say to the elders when she stopped and the guards stood on either side of the large doors, the light shimmering off their silver helmets.

"I am here to speak with the elders," she said as the guards nodded and one of the guards opened the door to the left. The door closed behind her as she walked in the room and the smoke from the rock vents spread around the room rose to the ceiling. The floor, ceiling and walls were made of stone as the lights of glowing rock hung from the ceiling and water dribbled down from the limestone which grew down from the ceiling. She had been in the room before as she straightened her tunic and looked at what was in front of her. At the center of the room was a raised platform made of marble and sitting on stone thrones were four Silurians wearing shimmering silver robes. Their scales seemed to glow from the heat in the room as she stopped and the Silurian sitting on the largest throne had gray edges around his scales.

"Come forward," he said as she meekly moved toward the platform and the elders looked down at her.

"I have been speaking with the Doctor and he wishes we turn over the humans we have taken," she said with her head lowered and the elders look at each other.

"Does he not understand that we need the humans as slaves?" one of the elders asked.

"Yes, he does, and he also understands that there have been humans who have been changed into Silurians."

"How does he know this?" one of the elders asked.

"Srolan had taken three of the Doctor's children and subjected one of them to the process," she said and the elders hissed in shock.

"Why would he do such a thing?" the first elder asked.

"He wanted them as hostages in case the Doctor refused to help us. The Doctor was able to find Srolan after he escaped with the Doctor's children and returned his child to normal."

"Where is Srolan?"

"The Doctor has him. He has not been harmed."

"And the Doctor still wishes to act as a mediator between us and the humans?" the first elder asked.

"Yes, but we have learned that this is no longer our world."

"What?" the lead elder said when he stood up and held onto the arms of the throne.

"It appears that this world was…It was….Someone has laid claim to ownership and it is they who have been taken the rest of the humans," she said then told them about the Omegazians and the lead elder growled.

"Bring the Doctor here," the lead elder said and Srylana nodded, turned and left the room.

Adam didn't know if Little Alan knew what real animals looked like as he held onto Little Alan's hand and Marion held onto Little Alan's other hand. They walked down the pathway while people and beings moved by and Little Alan looked at a tall man with light purple skin, black hair and orange eyes. A woman and three children had the same hair, skin and eye color as the man as Little Alan smiled at the little boy and the little boy smiled back, nodding his head.

"So, where to go to first," Adam said while looking at the zoo map when a low moan filled the air and he glanced at Marion, who was looking toward the mystical and mythological animals area.

"Do you think he'd like to see a water horse?" Marion asked while Little Alan looked up at them and frowned, blinking his eyes a few times. He let go of their hands when he took the digital vocalizer in his hands.

"Why stop?" the mechanical voice asked as they looked down at him then Adam smiled, pointed to the map then at him and Little Alan saw the questioning look on his face. Looking at the map, Little Alan frowned then pointed at the petting zoo and looked up at Adam.

"Guess we're going to the petting zoo," Adam said then they took Little Alan's hands and walked down the path. Reaching down, Adam carefully picked Little Alan up as Little Alan smiled and placed his head on Adam's shoulder. Adam smiled back then blinked when something gently moved through his mind and he blinked his eyes a few times. He knew the feeling of bonding from the times he bonded with River, James and David, but they were his natural born children and Marion noticed the blank look on Adam's face.

"You ok?" she asked while Adam nodded his head as wiped the tears from his eyes then slid her hand in his and they walked down the path.


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter Forty Two

Duer stood near the console when he saw something on the screen and placed his black rimmed glasses on.

"Looks like we're getting company," he said when the Doctor got off the jump seat and walked closer. Srylana stood in front of the TARDIS as the Doctor walked to the doors and opened them, looking at her.

"Greetings, Doctor, I have word from the elders," she said with a slight bow and the Doctor leaned against the doorframe, crossing one ankle over the other.

"Have they agreed to live peacefully with the humans?" he asked.

"That had not yet been decided, but they do with to speak to you about the selling of this planet," she said when he looked back at Duer then sighed and half closed his eyes.

"_Alan, do me a favor and fetch Travis for me," _he thought as he brought Alan's mind forward and glanced at Srylana.

"_Aw, and here I was watching paint drying,"_ Alan said and the Doctor slightly smiled.

"_Bring Commander Dryner and Srolan, too,"_ the Doctor thought then kicked off the doorframe and silently apologized to the TARDIS. A few minutes later Srylana led them toward the tunnel entrance while Travis kept his rifle trained on Commander Dryner and Srolan, both of them wearing shackles on their wrists and ankles, and Srolan softly growled, looking back at him.

"Take a look around, Meat, this is the last time you will see daylight," he snarled then grunted as Travis poked him in the back with the rifle.

New Gallifrey

Jack stood on the platform as the members of the council gathered and sat down on the form fitting chairs. He has asked Councilor Xashon if he could speak with the council and he lightly coughed, placing his hands behind his back.

"Well, I guess you are wondering why I have gathered you here today," he said with a grin and Xashon smiled, rolling her eyes. She often wondered where Jack got his way of charming people as he gave her a wink and a blush moved across her cheeks. "I won't beat around the bush. The spacecraft we have confiscated from the Omegazians has wormhole technology and we believe that they have not only decimated the Earth in another universe, but have been illegally kidnapping beings in this universe as well as others."

"Yes, there have been reports from the Shadow Proclamation about mass kidnappings, but the Architect has assured us that they have the situation under control," Councilor Daw'kur said and Jack frowned, giving him a hard look. Councilor Daw'kur was a tall humanoid male with a lithe build and skin with a blue/gray tint and Jack noticed that Daw'kur's black eyebrows looked like large, black fur caterpillars. Daw'kur's black hair drifted over his shoulders and halfway down his back and the overhead lighting made his golden eyes sparkle. His face was long and lean with a long, straight nose and high cheekbones and his lips were thin enough to make his mouth look like a slit.

"Why wasn't the Doctor informed about this?" Jack asked and Councilor Daw'kur looked down his long, straight nose at him.

"Like I said, the Architect has assured us that everything is under control," he said and Jack glared at him, balling his hands into fists.

"Gentlemen, we will deal with why the Doctor wasn't informed later," Xashon said then looked at Jack and smiled. "What do you think we should do about the Omegazians, Captain?"

"Well, seeing that the Doctor is over in the other universe, I want to take the fleet there and help that Earth defend itself against them."

"Why should we care about what's happening in another universe?" Councilor Daw'kur demanded as he stood up and pounded his hand on the podium in front of him.

"Because council members like Councilors Storm and Tyler come from different universes and that is what the Doctor would do," Jack said with a smug look on his face.

"Wouldn't that leave us defenseless?" one of the other councilors asked and Jack sighed, looked up at the ceiling.

"I don't think so," Jack said. "And I am only suggesting this in case the Doctor does need help."

"And HOW do you purpose to get the fleet to this other universe?" Councilor Daw'kur asked with a smug tone to his voice.

"It's simple, really. All the fleet ships and cruisers have wormhole capability and could be there in seconds," Jack said and Councilor Daw'kur snorted.

"All in favor for allowing Captain Jack to use the fleet if the Doctor needs them?" Xashon asked and all, but Councilor Daw'kur raised their hands. Jack slightly smiled at the shocked look on Councilor Daw'kur's then Jack glanced over at Xashon and she blushed after he winked at her.

"Do you think they'll listen to the Doctor and let the humans share the Earth?" Frankie asked while Rose sighed and leaned her hands on the console, looking at the screen.

"I hope so. I want to go home and Alan's driving me nuts," Rose said.

"I thought that was a full time job with that one."

"Yeah, but he gets worse when Adam and John aren't around."

"But you love him, yeah?"

"Oh yeah," Rose said when a soft beeping sound filled the air and she looked at the other screen. On the screen were several, silver haul spaceships and her eyes widened when she read the information. "Uh-oh, it looks like we're about to get some company."

"Blimey," Alan whispered while Srylana led them in the room and the steam from the pits rose to the ceiling. The Doctor watched while she stopped in front of the platform at the center of the room and the elders looked down at her.

"I have brought the Doctor as you requested," she said when Srolan tried to run, but landed face first on the floor and Alan held onto Duer as they started laughing.

"I demand that you destroy these meat sacks! Look at what they have done to me!" he demanded while getting to his feet and the elders look from him to Srylana and the Doctor sighed, walking toward them.

"Hello," he said while looking at the elders and the lead elder nodded his head.

"Are you the Doctor?" he asked.

"Yep, and the reason he's being restrained is because he kidnapped my daughters, one of them being a child, nearly turned one of my daughters into a Silurian and attacked us," the Doctor said and Srolan growled at him.

"How else were we to be sure that you give this world to us?!" he demanded as the lead elder, ignoring Srolan, slowly stood up and walked down the steps. He stood in front of the Doctor as the Doctor did a slight bow and the lead elder smiled.

"I am Srnaldo," Srnaldo said with a bow and the Doctor made a small grin and crossed his arms over his chest, tilting his head to one side.

"Pleased to meet you," the Doctor said then turned and looked at the others. "These are my brothers, Duer and Alan, and that human there is Travis. You know Srolan and that is Commander Drynar. He is an Omegazian and it is his people who have claim over this world now."

Commander Drynar watched while Srnaldo walked closer and stood his full height. He had never seen a Silurian before as Srnaldo walked around him then locked eyes with him and Commander Drynar swallowed loudly.

"You own this world, do you?" Srnaldo asked, tilting his head to one side.

"Yes," Commander Drynar said.

"And how did you acquire ownership?"

"Sol Three…uh…this planet was put up for auction and my people had the winning bid."

"And you decided to harvest the surface life?"

"Well, yeah, who would care about some beasts, birds, fish, insects or dumb lizards?" Commander Drynar said then heard the Silurians hissing and coughed. "Not that I mean your people are dumb."

"What about the humans?"

"They're just slave labor."

"You told us that you were coming for the Silurians after you finished harvesting the humans," Travis said and Srnaldo glared at Commander Dryner.

"Is this true?" he growled and Commander Dryner sighed, nodding his head.

"Kill them!" Srolan shouted and Srnaldo looked at him then at Commander Dryner.

"I should kill you," Srnaldo said then sighed and shook his head. "But that would not solve our present situation."

"What are you saying?! They admit that they want to destroy us!" Srolan shouted then tried to run and fell face first on the ground. "Kill them!"

"He's got a one track mind," Alan teased and Duer smiled, nodding his head.

"There will be no killing," Srnaldo said when a loud booming sound ripped through the air and the ground started shaking. Bits of the ceiling fell about them as the Doctor half closed his eyes and moved Rose's mind forward.

"_What was that?"_ he thought and Duer had grabbed hold of Commander Dryner while two guards grabbed onto Srolan.

"_The TARDIS just informed me that there are several Omegazian spaceships in orbit and they have started harvesting the last of the humans, animals and other life forms. Not only that, but they have transported several patrols into the Silurian tunnels,"_ Rose thought and the Doctor sighed, opening his eyes.

"What is happening?" Srnaldo demanded and several loud explosions filled the air.

"We're under attack," the Doctor sighed and rubbed his face with his hands.


	43. Chapter 43

Chapter Forty Three

"See, I told you they wanted to destroy us," Srolan shouted as he struggled with the guards and Srnaldo looked at the Doctor. Holding up a finger, the Doctor closed his eyes when he brought Rose's mind forward and sighed.

"_Rose, where are you?"_ he thought.

"_We're still in the TARDIS. The Omegazians are trying to get in, but the shields are holding. Do you want me call Jack and see if he can send some help?"_ Rose thought.

"_I think that would be a good idea."_

"_Ok."_

"_Uh, before you do that, have the TARDIS come to our location to pick us up,"_ the Doctor thought then let go of her mind and opened his eyes. A few minutes later a low wheezing and grinding sound filled the air and they watched while the TARDIS materialized near the platform.

"What is that?" Snarldo asked when the doors opened and Rose walked out, closing the door behind her.

"That is our ship and the blonde goddess is my wifie," Alan said while strolling to Rose and slid his arms around her.

"She is a goddess?" one of the elders asked with wide eyes and Rose sighed, rolling her eyes.

"She is to me," Alan said then kissed the top of her head and soft laughter filled the air.

"You say this is a ship," Srnaldo said while walking toward the TARDIS and the Doctor strolled next to him nodded his head. "But how can anything so small hold so many people?"

"Like this," Duer said when he raised his left hand then snapped his fingers and the doors opened. The Doctor watched while Srnaldo slowly walked inside then up the ramp and looked at the control room. He quickly came out when he looked wide eyed at the Doctor and the Doctor smiled.

"It is larger on the inside," Srnaldo said with a surprise tone to his voice and the other elders walked down the stairs, walking to him. The elders took turns going inside then came out and the Doctor leaned against the side of the TARDIS.

"Well?" the Doctor said while pointing with his hands toward the TARDIS and the elders and guards walked inside. Srolan grumbled while the guards half shoved him along while the others came in the control room and the Doctor closed the doors, locking them. Suddenly a loud booming sound filled the air while he ran to the console and looked at the screen after pushing the buttons. "It looks like we have company."

"Did you contact Jack, WIfie Mine?" Alan asked.

"Yep," Rose said with a nod of her head.

"Then where is he?" the Doctor whispered and looked at the time rotor.

New Gallifrey

Jack stood on the bridge of the Omegazian spaceship while Nigel sat at the navigation station and Cameron sat at the computer station. After Rose had contact him, he had contacted the council and the Gallifreyan fleet was put on alert. Several star cruisers, space fighters and space ambulances floated on the screen as he sighed and placed his hands behind his back.

"Open a channel," Jack said when the communications officer nodded her head and he gave her a wink. Ianto glared at him as Jack shrugged and he was glad that he had included the rest of Torchwood in this mission. Maggie told him she would look after Rory and Lisa as Jack sighed and looked at the screen. "Attention all ships. This is Captain Harkness. I know you have all been briefed on what we are about to do and I would not think differently of you if any of you decide to leave. We have never encountered the Omegazians before and there is a high chance that we will face hostilities. They have wormhole capability, which makes tracking them tricky, but we have the advantage of surprise. So, anyone who wants to follow me, engage your wormhole drive. We leave on my signal."

Jack looked over at Cameron while Cameron typed on the keyboard then reached out his hand and the coffee mug sitting on the console gently lifted into the air and sailed into his hand.

"Mister Douglas, report," Jack said as Cameron looked at the screen and smiled.

"_This isn't Star Trek, you know,"_ Cameron thought and Jack snorted a laugh and rolled his eyes.

"_Have to keep up appearances,"_ Jack thought.

"All ships are ready for wormhole, Sir," Cameron said with a salute and Jack saluted back.

"Then let's get this show on the road," Jack said when Nigel typed on the keyboard and the engines hummed around them. Ianto moved closer when he slid his hand in Jack's hand and Jack gently squeezed his fingers. They looked at the screen when the wormhole opened and the Omegazian ship as well as the fleet sailed inside. The wormhole closed behind them as a multitude of colors blurred around them and Jack smiled.

"You better surrender now, Doctor," Commander Drynar said with a smug look on his face and the Doctor glared at him.

"You still haven't told us why your people wanted to acquire ownership of this planet," Srnaldo said as Commander Dryner looked at him and snorted.

"Well, the non-human life is considered a delicacy is nearly all know universes and private collectors pay top dollar to have rare and exotic species as pets or to be displayed in their zoos. As for the humans, they're nothing more than slaves," he said and Srnaldo nodded his head.

"When it comes to humans, I agree with you."

"As for your people, we had no idea that you were here," Commander Dryner said with a sigh and the Doctor leaned against the console.

"So, if you had known about the Silurians, you would have just left them alone?" he asked.

"Of course," Commander Drynar said.

"But doesn't that make you hypocrites? I mean, it is fine that Silurians run this world, but humans have been here nearly just as long as them and have done some amazing things. Take a look at the technology and medical achievements they have done. If you take them off this world, who knows what things they would miss out discovering. Leave them alone."

"But they are ruining the planet, Doctor," Srnaldo said.

"Well, if you would share your secrets with us, we could change things," Travis said.

"Ah, that is true, but we have seen how some humans treat our kind when we do offer assistance. We are betrayed and exterminated or imprisoned."

"Then it is better for us to remove them," Commander Dryner said when the console beeped and the Doctor turned around, looking at the screen.

"Well, I don't think that matters anymore," the Doctor said then started pushing buttons on the console and looked at the screen. "Attention Omegazian fleet, this is the Doctor."

"We have heard of you, Doctor," a voice said and the Doctor beamed.

"Glad to hear that. Now, if you will look at your scanners, you will see a large wormhole opening up," the Doctor said when he pushed a button and a screen appeared on the wall, On the screen was the Omegazian fleet of star cruisers, fighter ships, cargo ships and scot ships and behind the fleet was a large wormhole. Suddenly the Omegazian spaceship with Jack onboard and the New Gallifreyan fleet appeared and the wormhole closed behind them. "That, Ladies and Gentlemen, is the New Gallifreyan fleet and, as you can see, there are a butt load of them. So, be nice and surrender."

"We can take them," a voice said as Rose smiled and Alan gave her a confused look.

"Ok, Wife of Mine, what's with the smile?" he asked.

"I didn't just call Jack," she said when another wormhole opened on the screen and several, tube shaped ships appeared and surrounded the Omegazian fleet. "I called the Shadow Proclamation."


	44. Chapter 44

Chapter Forty Four

The screen went blank for a few seconds when a man with blue skin and yellow eyes appeared and the tips of his pointed ears twitched. Like Commander Drynar, the man was wearing a black uniform jacket with white trim, but had a long face and nose.

"This is Admiral Tresmar of the Omegazians. You have entered restricted airspace. Identify yourself or be exterminated," Admiral Tresmar said as the Doctor gave him a blank look and blinked his eyes a few times.

"_Are you sure these guys aren't daleks?" _Duer thought and the Doctor half smiled.

"I am the Doctor," the Doctor said and Admiral Tresmar frowned.

"That is impossible. The Doctor is dead," Admiral Tresmar said and the Doctor looked at Duer.

"_Well, now we know why they were able to take over the Earth so easily,"_ the Doctor thought.

"_Yep." _Duer thought while popping the "p".

"Well, you see, I am the Doctor from another universe, as is my brother, and we decided to come to this universe to see what was different on the Earth here in comparison to the Earth in our respected universes. Imagine our surprise when we found the planet in ruins and its people being abducted by slavers and the original inhabitants."

"What original inhabitants? There are only the humans on this planet, as well as animal, bird, reptile, amphibious, fish and insect life forms, and they are not threat to us," Admiral Tresmar said when Srnaldo walked closer and Admiral Tresmar's eyes widened. "What is that?!"

"I am Elder Srnaldo of the Silurians," Srnaldo said with a bow and Admiral Tresmar titled his head to one side.

"And you are the original inhabitants of this planet?"

"Yes," Srnaldo said with a nod of his head.

"Which makes them the owners of the planet," the Doctor said then looked at Travis and shrugged.

"But that is impossible! We're the owners!"

"Yes, we all know about the auction, but what you don't realized is you are the owners of stolen goods," the Doctor said when a beeping sound made him look at the screen and typed on the keyboard to clear the interference. The other side of the screen showed static when the screen clicked on and a feline being with orange and light brown stripe fur appeared. He also had white fur around his mouth, inside his ears and down his neck and chest. The dark blue jacket with white trim was open at the top as the green eyes blinked and the whiskers twitched. "Oh, hello, who are you?"

"I am Commander Purrfoo of the Judoon," Commander Purrfoo said with a slight nod of his head and Alan softly grunted when Rose poked her elbow into his stomach.

"Nice to meet you," the Doctor said with a slight bow. "I am the Doctor."

"That is impossible. The Doctor is dead."

"Yes, we've been through this. I am the Doctor from another universe."

"As am I," Duer said and Commander Purrfoo glanced from him then to the Doctor and back.

"We came to this universe to see what differences there are from our universes and was surprised to find this planet in distress," the Doctor said and Commander Purrfoo slowly blinked his eyes. "If it's no trouble, can we speak with the Architect?"

"One moment," Commander Purrfoo said when the screen went blank and Admiral Tresmar sighed, rolling his eyes.

"If you're expecting any help from the Architect, you're not going to get it. She is a brat," he said and they looked at each other with puzzled looks on their faces.

"What do you…?" the Doctor asked when the screen flickered on and all they could see was the top of someone's head. The hair was white and pulled back into a bun when a pair of hands appeared and a small, round face with pink eyes looked at them.

"A little help," a child-like voice said when Commander Purrfoo appeared and bowed a few times before kneeling down and they watched as the Architect appeared on the screen. She wore a black dress with black bows decorated with white kitten faces going down the front and she gave them a serious look.

"_Brother, permission to leave the room before I piss myself?"_ Alan thought and the Doctor looked at him then nodded his head.

"Where ith he going?" the Architect asked and the Doctor noticed that she was missing her top front teeth.

"_Well, that would explain the lisp,"_ Duer thought and the Doctor barely nodded his head.

"He, um, he isn't feeling well," the Doctor said and she gave him a stern look.

"Captain Purrfoo hath told me you are the Doctor."

"Yeth….uh…yes, I am," the Doctor said and she glared at him.

"But the Doctor died during the Time War two hundred yearth ago."

"Ah, but like I have told the captain and Admiral Tresmar, my brother and I come from different universes and were here to see what's different in this universe when we learned of this planet being bought by the Omegazians."

"I do know about their purchathe of Thol Three. In fact, I wath the one who put it up for auction," she said and the Doctor widened his eyes.

"Why?"

"The inhabitantth of Thol Three are nothing more than barbarianth who are dethtroying their world and dethided the betht courthe of action wath to put up for auction and the humanth were to be thold into thlavery," she said then flinched after seeing his eyes growing black and the Doctor breathed hard and fast through his nose.

"If I may," Duer said as he walked toward the screen and the Architect looked at him then blinked her eyes a few times. "You must have known that the humans weren't the only life on Sol Three, right?"

"Yeth, we knew about the animal, bird, reptile, amphibiouth, fish and inthect life formth on Thol Three."

"Then you must have known about…" Duer said when a loud snort filled his mind and he sighed, pinching his eyes shut.

"_Oh, Bro, don't make her say "Silurians". I'll pee myself," _Cameron thought and Duer sighed, opened his eyes and looked at the screen.

"May I speak," Srnaldo asked when he walked to stand next to Duer and Duer sighed, placing his hands behind his back.

"_Jack, end the transmission unless you want the fleet to pee themselves,"_ Duer thought and pressed his lips together.

"_I already jammed the audio signal and explained to the fleet why," _Nigel thought and Duer puffed air out of his cheeks.

"_And I signaled the Omegazians and they informed me they have turned the speakers off,"_ Cameron thought.

"Who are you?" the Architect asked, looking at Srnaldo.

"I am Srnaldo, High Elder of the Silurians," he said as everyone prepared themselves and the Doctor could just hear Alan snickering in the back of his mind. "I implore you, Great Lady, do not take my people. Our people have lived on Sol Three for millions of years and it is only the humans who are destroying the planet."

"The Thilurianth are the original life formth of Thol Three?"

"Yes, our people had gone into suspended animation and the humans developed on the surface while we slept. When we awakened, we found our world swarming with them and they demanded they were the owners of our world. It is true that we have battled over the years, but, in the end, we agreed to stay underground while they went about destroying themselves."

"And yet you take humanth as thlaves."

"Yes, we have taken some humans over time as slaves, but they were given the choice to become Silurian or stay as slaves and many humans have willingly chosen to change."

"Then you should be happy with them gone."

"Yes, but you are also removing the animal, bird, reptile, amphibious, fish and insect life forms this planet, which is our food source. How can we survive without fresh meat?"

"He has a point," Travis said as he appeared next to Srnaldo and the Architect looked at Travis, blinking his eyes a few times.

"Who are you?" she asked.

"My name is Travis."

"Are you human?"

"Yes," he said with a nod of his head.

"You can thpeak?" she asked with wide eyes.

"Um, yes I can," he said with a slightly confused look to his face.

"_Did she think humans snort, grunt and squeak?"_ Duer thought and the Doctor slightly smiled, nudging him in the side.

"I thee," the Architect said then looked at Srnaldo and titled her head to one side.

"Now do you see that the humans should be returned to Sol Three? They are intelligent and have the ability to adapt and change. They have thrived through wars, illness, strife and loads of other things and each and every one of them will defend their planet against any and all who threaten it. If they can't defend themselves, well, that's where my family and I come in," the Doctor said as the Architect looked at him then looked at the screen and the Doctor knew that she was looking at the Gallifreyan fleet surrounding them.

"Do you think the Doctor of this universe would have allowed any of this if he was alive?" Duer asked.

"If the thtorieth I have heard about him are true, no, he wouldn't," the Architect said with a frown.

"Then we can't allow it either," the Doctor said.

"But it has happened, Doctor, we own Sol Three and will not turn it over without some sort of repayment," Admiral Tresmar said while Srnaldo and Travis looked at each other. Wiggling a finger, Travis led him to one side of the room then moved closer so they could have a private conversation and the Doctor gave them a puzzled look. A few moments later, they walked back to the Doctor and Travis nodded his head toward Srnaldo.

"Admiral Tresmar, do the Omegazians have a planet with spaceports and trading centers in this sector?" Srnaldo asked and Admiral Tresmar's eyes widened.

"Uh, no, we don't," Admiral Tresmar said.

"Tell you what," Travis said and the Doctor and Duer softly smiled as though they knew where they were doing. "You return as many humans, animal, bird, reptile, amphibious, fish and insect life forms you can and we'll see to it that you not only have a fully, worldwide spaceport and trading facilities, but human and Silurian personnel running it."

"How do you know for thure that the retht of humanity and Thilurianth will agree to thith arrangement?" the Architect asked.

"They might," Jack said when he appeared on the screen and gave them a sly grin. "When it comes to making profit, humans tend to go where the money is."

"Who are you?"

"I'm Captain Jack Harkness," he said with a slight bow.

"Are you human?"

"Well, I'm sort of half human/half Time Lord, but that's not the point. The point is the humans will agree if you promise them a share of the profits, good living and working conditions and freedom to come and go."

"Well, some humans, as well as other life forms we have taken over the years, do become members of our crew," Admiral Tresmar said with a slight smile on his face then looked at the Doctor. "But I swear we will find and repurchase the others."

"Do you thpeak for all Omegathianth?" the Architect asked with a blank look on her face.

"Seeing that our ruler is my brother, yes, I do," Admiral Tresmar said when the Doctor noticed the Architect's lower lip was quivering and tears appeared in the corner of her eyes.

"And I will make sure that talks between the humans and Silurians go smoothly," the Doctor said when the Architect slammed her tiny fists on the console and her face turned bright red.

"No, I won't let you!" she screamed then started crying and repeated "no" over and over again.

"_Is she having a tantrum?" _Alan thought.

"_Yep," _the Doctor thought when the Architect vanished from the screen then Captain Purrfoo appeared and the Architect's screams of "no fair" and "wah" came from under him.

"I am so sorry, Doctor. I assure you the Intergalactic Senate will hear about…Ow, don't do that," he said while looking down and hissed. "As I was saying, the Intergalactic Senate will hear about this and will refund the Omegazians their…YEOWL!"

"Thut up, you thtupid fur ball!" the Architect shouted when the screen went blank and silence gave way to eruptions of giggling and laughter.

"I told you she was a brat," Admiral Tresmar said while wiping the tears from his eyes and the Doctor smiled, nodding his head.


	45. Chapter 45

Chapter Forty Five

"Then what happened?" Hope asked while sitting next to the Doctor on the couch and the Doctor sighed, sipping on the tea.

"Admiral Tresmar contacted his brother and told him what was going on. The king, a very nice man, agreed to make the Earth their spaceport and trading planet and promised that he would take the Shadow Proclamation to court for selling them stolen goods," the Doctor said and placed his feet on the coffee table,

"Did they give back the humans?"

"Yep, most of them," he said, nodding his head.

"Did they agree not to come to this universe?" Rain asked.

"Well…," the Doctor said then sipped on more tea, swallowed and tilted his head back. "Cameron and Nigel broke into their computers and erased their star maps so the only universe they can travel through is their own."

"Sneaky," she said and he grinned, wiggling his eyebrows up and down.

"What happened to the Architect?" Hope asked.

"She was placed in time out," he said and Rain rolled her eyes while Hope giggled.

"Did the humans and the Silurians agree to run the Earth together?" Hope asked.

"Well, it took a little help from me and the Council, but they agreed."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, because I went forward two hundred years and, not only is the Earth thriving, they are the most popular spaceport and entertainment planet in the universe!" he said with a smug look on his face. "They even rebuilt Disneyworld!"

"Cool. Are we going back to Disneyworld soon? You did promise Faith and me we'd go back after we took our exams."

"I said that?" he asked with a puzzled look on his face.

"Yes, you did!"

"Guess my mind isn't what it used to be. Are you sure?"

"Yes!" Hope shouted while his eyes widened and he placed his hands against his chest then his face went blank and he half closed his eyes.

"And did you pass your exams?" he asked with a cool tone to his voice.

"I don't know. They haven't graded them yet."

"Then we'll have to wait and see," he said as Hope sighed then got off the couch, walked to the stairs and went upstairs. Rain watched her go down the hallway when she got up and walked to the couch, sitting next to the Doctor.

"You know she's not going to rest until you take her somewhere," Rain said as she snuggled closer and the Doctor nodded, placing his arm around her and stroked her hair.

"How long before we learn if she passed or not?"

"A week," she said and the Doctor sighed, rubbing his eyes with his fingers and thumb.

"It's going to be a long week."

(A month later)

Disneyworld

Frontierland

The Doctor stood looking at Splash Mountain when he felt someone tap his back and turned to see Rain standing behind him. She had her hair done back in a ponytail and was wearing a white t-shirt with Stitch on the front, denim shorts and brown leather sandals. Faith, Hope, Moira and Aderyn had passed their exams and they had decided to celebrate by going to Disneyworld during Halloween.

"I wouldn't stand there if I were you," she said with a smile and he frowned.

"Why?" he asked.

"Because this is where people get soaked after the logs come down," she said when he took her hand and they took a few steps to the left just as one of the logs came down and a wave of water sprayed over the spot where they were just standing. Smiling, Rain slid her arms around his waist when he looked around, moved closer and kissed her lips. "Where's Hope?"

"There," he said, pointing to Splash Mountain when he thought of something and softly growled. "So that's why she wanted me to stand here."

"Guess so," she said with a smile when she frowned and the Doctor brushed some of her hair behind her ear.

"What's wrong?"

"Are Alan and Adam alright?"

"Why?"

"Haven't you noticed that they're not bugging us to go ride Everest?"

"Uh..." the Doctor said then thought for a few minutes and pouted. "You're right."

"Do you think seeing it in ruins has spoiled it for them?"

"It might, but, knowing those two, they'll find another ride they'll love just as much and start bugging us again."

"That's what I'm afraid of," she said with a grin as they softly laughed and the Doctor wrapped his arms around her, pressing her body against his.

Fantasyland

"Look, Baba, it's an elephant," Aderyn said while standing in line for the Dumbo ride and Koschei sweetly smiled at her. He was surprised when the Doctor had invited him, Julie and Aderyn to join them on their holiday and Aderyn wore an imager so she looked like a little girl with a round face, a small nose and grayish blue eyes. She was wearing a pink t-shirt with Minnie Mouse on the front, denim shorts and white sneakers with pink laces. She also wore a pink headband with Minnie Mouse ears on the top and she held Koschei's hand tightly in her hand.

"Yeah, it is. Do you know which one you want to ride on?" he asked while she looked at the elephants and Duer smiled as he held onto Faith's hand. Both of them were happy to see Ol' Blue when Koschei and Aderyn moved by the woman at the entrance and Aderyn smiled, nearly dragging Koschei toward Ol' Blue.

"This one!" she said with a wide smile and Duer looked down at Faith.

"Uh," he said as they walked by the woman at the entrance and Faith led him to the elephant behind Ol' Blue without saying a word. After helping her up into the seat, he sat next to her and Faith placed the seatbelt on. He placed the seatbelt on when the ride started moving and he watched Ol' Blue rise into the air. "You ok, Butterfly?"

"Yeah," she said then pushed the button and the elephant they were riding in rose into the air.

"Are you sure? I know that Ol' Blue's your favorite."

"Daddy, look at Aderyn," she said as he saw Aderyn with her arms in the air and her head back then looked at Faith. "She's having fun, right?"

"Yeah," he said with a nod of his head.

"She wouldn't have fun if I made a fuss, right?"

"Uh, no, I don't think she would have liked that."

"And one thing about being a Time Lady is realizing when it's time to take and when to share. I'm sharing," she said with a smile and Duer wrapped his arm around, drawing her against his side.

"You are going to be an amazing Time Lady," he said and kissed the top of her head.

"I know," she said with a blush to her cheeks then her face became serious and she looked up at him. "Daddy, are Uncle Adam and Uncle Alan ok?"

"I think so. Why?"

"Well, they're not around bugging us," she said as Duer pushed the button for the elephant to rise higher and he scanned for any sign of Alan or Adam.

"You're right, Butterfly. Where are they?" he asked as he frowned then smiled, watching Koschei laughing at Aderyn waving her arms back and forth.

Tomorrowland

"Where's Little Alan?" Rose asked as she walked toward Marion and handed her a paper cup filled with lemonade.

"Hamish and Moira took him to go see that princess from Brave," she said and sipped on the lemonade.

"Ah," Rose said then sipped on the lemonade and Marion saw the worried look on her face.

"You ok?"

"Yeah," Rose sighed then brushed some hair from her eyes and Marion titled her head to one side.

"You noticed it, too, yeah?"

"Yep, Alan and Adam aren't bugging us."

"They should be driving us crazy about going on Everest."

"Do you think seeing it in ruins upset them more than…." Rose said then yelped when Alan came up behind her, slid his arms around her and lifted her off the ground, spinning her around in circles. "Put me down, you loony!"

"Only if you promise to give me a super sloppy kissy!" he said and she sighed, nodding her head. Alan lowered her to the ground when she slid her arms around his neck and kissed his lips. Moving back, Alan smacked his lips then then rolled his eyes in thought and sighed. "Not as super sloppy as I like, but it'll do."

"Where have you two been?" Marion asked as she slid her arms around Adam's waist and he arched the fedora over his eyes.

"We went to the Animal Kingdom," he said and she gently pushed the fedora up with her finger.

"And how many times did you ride Everest?"

"Zero," he said and she gave him a concerned look.

"But you love Everest," Rose said and Alan sighed, sliding his arms around her and placed his chin on the top of her head.

"Guys, just because it was destroyed in one universe shouldn't spoil it for you here," Marion said, placing her cheek against Adam's chest.

"Oh, that's not the reason why we didn't go on it," Adam said and she looked up at him.

"What are you on about?" Rose said and Alan looked at Adam.

"Should we tell them?" he asked.

"After you, Dear Boy," Adam said with a nod of his head.

"You see, knowing how much we love Everest, the TARDIS replicated it for us and was going to give it to us for Christmas. But, seeing how upset we were, she gave it to us early."

"In other words, why ride it here when we can ride it any time we want?" Adam asked.

"So what DO you want to ride?" Marion asked.

"I'm in the mood for something slow and relaxing," Alan said.

"Care to take them on a jungle cruise?" Adam asked with a smug look on his face.

"Yes, that would be lovely," Alan said when they held out their elbows and Rose and Marion giggled, taking their arms and walked down the path. None of them noticed the door leading down to the tunnel opening and a pair of yellow snake eyes shimmered brightly in the darkness.

The End….


End file.
